Cita a ciegas
by angelihatake
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se conocen por accidente, pero a su llegada a Japón les espera una sorpresita por parte de sus madres.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cita a ciegas**

Prologo

"**No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente****, ****surge de la más profunda fuente del destino"****. **

-entonces, ¿qué dice Tsunade?-pregunto Mikoto Uchiha a su mejor amiga Tsunade Haruno.

-¿Mikoto, usted cree que ellos acepten?-pregunto la aludida dudando un poco.

-yo me encargo de Sasuke, usted encárguese de Sakura, ¿bien?

-bueno, a decir verdad ella es una chica un poco rebelde y torpe. Aunque es mi hija y no la he visto por 2 años, no creo que haiga cambiado mucho su actitud en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Paris.

-ja ja ja, Mi hijo, Sasuke es igual. Un torpe arrogante y muy mal educado, estoy segura que será un muy buen marido para Sakura.

-¿Marido? Creí que solo seria…

-No te preocupes… sólo les daremos un leve empujoncito…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como ya era costumbre, el aeropuerto estaba realmente lleno. Idas, regresos, abrazos, lágrimas… ese era el paisaje típico en aquel aeropuerto, que curiosamente, era el más grande del país.

Un gran aeropuerto con grandes aviones y muy distinguidos clientes.

Aunque también estaban los aun más importantes clientes.

Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Un cliente importante?

Ni hablar, él era el hijo del dueño del aeropuerto. El que en un par de años heredaría una cadena importantísima de hoteles, aeropuertos, restaurantes…prácticamente tendría al país comiendo de la palma de su mano. Y él lo sabía. Por eso se creía la persona más importante del mundo entero. No había nadie que se le cruzara en su camino, aquel que lo intentara…bueno, nadie sabría que fue de aquella persona.

Él bajó de su avión privado con una camisa blanca impecable, con algunos botones abiertos y las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, un pantalón negro y unos lentes de sol.

-perfecto-suspiraron unas aeromozas que bajaban justamente detrás de su larga fila de empleados y secretarias que lo acompañaban en sus viajes de negocios.

-vaya, 3 años lejos de casa…se siente bien volver-dijo estirándose por lo incomodo que le resulto el viaje.

-señor Uchiha-lo llamo uno de sus secretarios.

-¿qué pasa Juugo?

-la presidenta ordeno que apenas llegara al país lo lleváramos ante ella.

-hmp, mi madre puede esperar un par de horas. Ahora mismo lo que necesito es un buen whisky…Suigetsu-grito llamando a su empleado de confianza y mejor amigo-llévenme a un buen bar.

-entendido-respondió-vamos a divertirnos un rato…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hm, ¿qué es esto? se supone que ellos realmente me extrañaban… entonces ¿por qué rayos no mandaron a alguien por mi?-se quejaba una peli rosa totalmente enfadada.

No había sido el mejor día para ella.

El aeropuerto de Paris, donde ella vivió por 2 años, estaba realmente lleno, y solo había podido conseguir vuelos en clase media. A ella realmente le incomodaba.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar bien. Siendo hija de un gran empresario, las cuestiones económicas no eran problema para ella.

-2 años sin ver a su muy adorada y adorable hija y…ayy!-entonces sintió como chocaba alguien con ella.-idiota, fíjate por dónde vas.-grito esperando que el idiota que chocó con ella la escuchase. Era un idiota de camisa blanca y cabello revuelto quien ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de detener su paso, simplemente seguía caminando como si nada con otro montón de idiotas siguiéndole el paso seguramente hacia la salida del aeropuerto.- hey, tú… ¿te crees la gran cosa? Tsk, eres un gran perdedor.

Y fue entonces que el idiota se detuvo y giro para mirarla, dándole una oportunidad a ella para escanearlo.

Cabello negro, piel pálida, y cuando se quito los lentes de sol contemplo unos ojos negros con mirada furiosa… Já un niñito rico que se creía la gran cosa. Si, ella ya se había topado con muchos de esos en Paris. Y todos habían terminado igual... Humillados cuando ella los había rechazado y bajado su autoestima.

...

-¿qué me ves?-pregunto la chica escandalosa que le había tratado de humillar minutos antes. Al parecer ella lo estaba escaneando pero al notar que él hacía lo mismo con ella, se enfado.

-hmp, pierdes tu tiempo.-le respondió volviendo a girar hacia la salida.

-¿disculpa?-¿es qué no se callaba nunca?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la chica, mirándola nuevamente mientras caminaba. Pelo extrañamente rosado y ojos verdes. Un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, de cuerpo… estaba normal, pero él pensaba que su molesta e irritante voz la cagaba.

-Dije que pierdes tu tiempo-le repitió cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca.- ¿quieres dejar de gritar? Creo que espantas a la gente. Además, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-estúpido-le grito la irritante mujer que le llegaba hasta la barbilla.-quieres saber ¿cuál es mi maldito problema?

-hmp

-TU… chocaste conmigo y no te tomaste la molestia de disculparte. ¿Te crees la gran cosa? Pues fíjate que no lo eres porque yo podría ahorita mismo patearte el…que demo…- Para alegría de Sasuke un tipo alto y vestido de traje negro la había tomado por la cintura y se la había llevado casi cargando hasta la salida, mientras otro cargaba su equipaje- Hey, suéltame…aun no le he dado su merecido al idiota ese…Ciego!- Gritó nuevamente mirando a Sasuke quien seguía ahí parado con una ceja elevada.

-hmp, niña problemática.

-suéltame pedazo de…TU-dijo llamando la atención de Sasuke nuevamente y enseñándole el dedo medio.

-señorita Haruno, cálmese.-le dijo el hombre que llevaba la maleta.

-que demo…-susurró Sasuke-esa niña acaba de…-dijo Sasuke caminando velozmente hacia ella.

La chica sonrió satisfecha. Con eso bastaría por ahora.

Sasuke se detuvo al ver que era subida a un coche negro.

-hmp

Japón era pequeño, tarde o temprano le encontraría y le haría pagar por su humillación.

-Sasuke… ¿nos vamos? La gente nos mira-le susurro Suigetsu cuando estuvo cerca de él.

-olvida lo del whisky, ya se me quitaron las ganas-respondió poniéndose los lentes de nuevo- vamos a casa.

.

.

.

Sasuke contemplo serio el camino a su casa.

Después de 3 años lejos, no podía creer que nada había cambiado. Hasta le parecía aburrido.

-¿falta mucho?-pregunto por tercera vez.

-Sasuke-le respondió Suigetsu-sabes perfectamente que sí.

-hmp-le respondió bebiéndose de un trago el poco de vino que le quedaba en la copa.- se supone que llamaste a un chofer que me llevara rápido a casa.

Suigetsu hizo un mohín. Si no hacía que Sasuke se callará seguramente terminaría golpeándolo.

-Suigetsu, ¿Cómo llamaron a la tipa revoltosa del aeropuerto?

-amm, yo que sé…-respondió ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de Sasuke- Haruno, creo - suspiro – Era linda, ¿no?

-que va, tenía una enorme boca. Estuve a punto de ir a buscar donde se desconectaba o bajaba el volumen.

-ja, creo que te quería golpear. Pero realmente ¿Qué le hiciste?

-yo que sé-respondió Sasuke alzando los hombros- simplemente me acostumbré a que cuando yo camino, todos, absolutamente todos, se quitaran de mi camino.

-bien, ya llegamos-sonrió Suigetsu-listo para ver a la presidenta.

-Es mi madre-dijo con una mueca – seguramente tiene planes para mí.

-puedes apostarlo- le respondió Suigetsu- vamos o nos matara a ambos.

A penas entro Sasuke a la gran mansión donde vivían sus padres, Sasuke se sintió cohibido. Tantas flores en el jardín, tantos adornos en los pasillos… solo decían que fugaku uchiha, su padre, no estaba en el país y que la mansión era gobernada por su cursi madre.

-Sasuke!-escucho un grito al termino de las escaleras.

-madre-fingió alegría mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazarla- te he extrañado.

-cierra la boca Uchiha-le respondió su madre pasando de largo su saludo- eres mi hijo, un Uchiha, sé perfectamente que no me extrañaste ni tantito. Ustedes, todos los Uchiha, son iguales.

-hmp, nada te gusta, verdad madre.

-Sasuke, ¿sabes algo de-Itachi?

Inmediatamente el rostro de Sasuke cambio a serio.

-¿por qué debería?

-por qué no le he visto desde que…

-mamá, ya cállate con eso.

Mikoto lo miro con rabia.

-no porque heredaras en un par de meses el imperio Uchiha, me hablaras de esa forma. ¿ENTENDIDO?

-hmp

-nada de hmp… y para que te quede claro, te recuerdo que tu padre te impuso una condición…

-Alto. La condición la impusiste tú y mi padre se dejo caer en tu trampa.

- ¿sí? como sea, espero que ya haigas trabajado en esa condición.

-hmm ¿la verdad? No, ni lo pienso hacer.

-ohh, ¿en serio? Bien, entonces tu primo tendrá que heredar…

-Já já já-río sarcásticamente Sasuke- ¿ese rarito? por favor, madre, me haces reír.

-y yo me reiré mas cuando te quedes sólo con los restaurantes hijito. Si es que tu padre se apiada de ti.

-¿qué tramas ahora?-pregunto Sasuke mirándola seriamente. Su madre era una mujer de armas tomar.

-te he conseguido una buena candidata.

-Madre, por favor, los matrimonios arreglados están pasadísimos de moda. Actualmente no funcionan. Olvídalo.

-Te recuerdo que así fue como nacieron tú y tu hermano. Por un matrimonio arreglado, así que cierra la boca.

-hmp, ¿así que mis abuelos te manipulaban? ¿Qué te hace pensar que a tu a mi también?

-No es un matrimonio arreglado. Es una cita. Una cita a ciegas.

-peor tantito. No iré.

-por favor, considéralo un poco. Mira-dijo sacando una foto de su bolsa de mano-ella es la chica.

Sasuke a su madre y luego la foto, cuya imagen no distinguía bien. Volvió a mirar a su madre y resignado tomó la foto.

-bien-suspiro- ¿qué?- lanzó una sonrisa- Suigetsu ven aquí un momento.

-si-respondió el aludido entrando a aquel cuarto-¿qué pasa?

-mira a la chica de la foto.

Suigetsu tomo la foto y la contemplo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-es la…

-la chica del aeropuerto-completo Sasuke tirándose al sillón.

-¿la conoces?-pregunto entre sorprendida y alegre su madre

-por desgracia

-¿entonces…?

-Iré.

-¿qué?-pregunto sorprendido Suigetsu aun con la foto en manos

-Iré.

-le hablaré a Tsunade, estará encantada. Luego te doy los detalles hijo. Estoy orgullosa.-parloteo mikoto saliendo del lugar

-¿qué planeas?-pregunto Suigetsu alarmado

-Vengarme y quizás divertirme con ello.

…_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola! Espero les guste. La verdad el prologo fue hecho con un poco de prisa, pero les prometo que los demás capítulos estarán bien, o eso intentare. Espero les guste. Pronto subiré el siguiente. ^^fighting!


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Madre, he vuelto- grito Sakura a penas entro en su mansión, seguida de los hombres que la habían ido a buscar al aeropuerto. Tomó su bolso de mano que uno de los dos llevaba y se dirigió al jardín donde supuso estaría su madre.

Acertó

Tsunade Haruno estaba sentada en una banca del jardín con una gran sonrisa en los labios y el teléfono en la mano derecha.

-cariño- se levantó de su asiento y se acerco hasta donde Sakura estaba parada-¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-pésimo- respondió enseguida Sakura.

-¿qué pasó?

-un idiota del aeropuerto, que se creía la gran cosa y estuve a punto de golpearlo si no fuera porque… mamá, te avise la hora a la que llegaría, entonces, ¿porqué cuando llegué no había llegado nadie por mi?

-lo siento cariño, es que estaba de visita en casa de una amiga y me entretuve platicando con ella-Tsunade vio la cara de su hija. Seguramente ni le estaba prestando mucha atención, lo que suponía una buena oportunidad para soltarle el plan. – hija, ¿tienes planes para mañana por la noche?

- mamá, acabó de llegar. No tengo ni idea de que hare esta noche, solo quiero descansar por hoy.

-entiendo, pero mañana… ¿te gustaría…?

-mamá, ¿tú has sembrado esto?-preguntó mirando un enorme rosal que estaba a espaldas de Tsunade – esta hermoso!

-pues… un jardinero se encargo de eso – respondió notando el repentino cambio de platica de su hija.

Tsunade entro a su casa. Dejaría esa plática pendiente, sólo por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días señor Uchiha – saludaron unas secretarias cuando él entró a la que sería pronto su empresa.

-buenas-respondió sin siquiera mirar a las personas que lo saludaron.

- ahh Sasuke, me acaban de informar algo que quizás no te agrade mucho.- le notificó su amigo.

-¿y ahora que Suigetsu? – pregunto irritado.

-Una…junta.

-¿qué? – grito espantando a las pocas personas que iban en el elevador-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora. Al parecer el consejo se entero de tu llegada al país y decidieron hacer una junta.

-¿decidieron todos o el tal Madara decidió por ellos? – pregunto Sasuke fastidiado

-¿importa mucho? Sabes perfectamente que él no está de acuerdo en que tú dirijas la empresa.

-Hmp, el quiere que ese tal… ¿Cómo se llamaba el idiota ese que trataba de persuadir a mi padre?

-Orochimaru-respondió muy serio Suigetsu.

-Madara quiere que, su subordinado Orochimaru, dirija la empresa… ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Hmp, definitivamente el día no puede estar peor.

Sasuke entro a la oficina de su padre mirando para todos lados. Estaba vacía.

-Juugo, ¿mi padre está de viaje?

-Está en Corea. Al parecer quiere arreglar una alianza con ese país. - le respondió su pelirrojo secretario.

-¿Dónde es la dichosa junta?

-En la sala de juntas, obviamente – respondió Suigetsu aburrido – Sasuke, mejor vámonos por ese whisky que ambos necesitamos.

-Te veo en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento Suigetsu.

-Pero señor… - interrumpió Juugo –… la junta…

-Sólo necesitaré 15 minutos para recordarles quien manda aquí. – Aseguro Sasuke - No te preocupes Juugo.

Sasuke salió de la oficina y entro a la sala de juntas con la cara seria, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emociones.

-Buenos días. – dijo acercándose al final de la mesa. En el lugar donde iba el presidente. – señor… Orochimaru, creo que usted está ocupando mi lugar.

Todos en el lugar se sorprendieron.

-Vaya, no esperábamos que asistieras a nuestra pequeña reunión- dijo burlón un tipo alto de piel pálida y ojos verdes que más bien le parecían a Sasuke como de serpiente.

-es la sala de juntas ¿no? Supongo trataran algún asunto acerca de mi empresa, así que… ¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí Orochimaru? – Sasuke sonrió cuando sus palabras hicieron el efecto planeado y Orochimaru se quitó de su asiento. – entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Para ser sinceros, tu padre cumplirá exactamente en una semana 60 años. Creemos que ha llegado la hora de… que se retire y deje la empresa en nuestras manos – aseguró Orochimaru sentándose en la silla más cercana. – obviamente con la tranquilidad de que todo marchará bien.

- Así que… ¿planean el futuro de la empresa, en ausencia de mi padre? – Suspiro Sasuke – lamentablemente, yo ya tengo 21 años, lo suficiente como para encargarme de la empresa.

-por desgracia… nadie aquí cree que puedas con las empresas. – Fingió tristeza Orochimaru.

-Se equivocan – grito Sasuke parándose de la silla y aporreando las manos en la mesa – de todas las personas que están aquí sentadas, usted Orochimaru, es el menos confiable para dirigir MI empresa – dijo apuntándolo con el dedo – Mi padre sabe perfectamente en manos de quien dejará la empresa, y ese seré yo. ¿Quién mejor que un Uchiha para este trabajo?

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué Itachi no se encarga de la empresa? Después de todo él es el mayor – aseguró Orochimaru logrando enfadar a Sasuke

-Cierto, Itachi es el mayor, pero yo… él se fue dejando en claro que no le importa nada que tenga que ver con la empresa. – Aclaró volviendo a sentarse. - Yo puedo encargarme de todo, no necesito de él.

-Entonces, ¿estás al tanto de la crisis que atraviesa nuestra compañía de Corea?

-Hmp, yo no me encargo de ese país. Mi primo Sai es el encargado de…

-Y tú, como "futuro presidente" – se detuvo Orochimaru haciendo comillas con los dedos - ¿no deberías estar al tanto de eso?

-Cuando llegué el momento yo levantaré la compañía.

-¿y qué hay de la dichosa condición que impuso tu madre?

-Eso no es nada que le importe.

-de esa condición se decidirá el futuro de la empresa ¿no?

-No exactamente, pero gracias por recordármelo señor Orochimaru. Y lo dejaré muy en claro, yo dirigiré esta empresa como hasta ahora lo ha hecho mi padre, les guste o no.

Orochimaru refunfuñó un par de veces y se levanto de su asiento juntó con todos los miembros del consejo.

-Ahh y al que no le guste – aseguró levantándose también de su asiento – espero sus cartas de renuncia cuando yo sea el presidente de la compañía.

-No estés tan confiado, Sasuke – detuvo su paso Orochimaru – aun faltan unos días para que se decida todo. Además… aun falta que cumplas la condición que impuso tu madre…

-Nos veremos entonces – sonrió triunfante Sasuke saliendo de la sala de juntas. – Juugo ¿Quién le dijo a Orochimaru de las fallas en Corea?

-Las únicas personas que lo saben son su padre, usted y las secretarias de…

-Despídelas

-¿A quiénes?

-Las que hayan abierto la boca.

-en…seguida – respondió Juugo.

Sasuke tomó nuevamente un ascensor que iba directo al estacionamiento. Al llegar se encontró con Suigetsu esperándolo en el auto.

-¿cómo estuvo todo?-pregunto cuando Sasuke subió

-Hmp, bien. Les aclaré como estaban las cosas, pero estoy seguro que Orochimaru no se quedara de brazos cruzados.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Por ahora divertirme un rato.

-Excelente-sonrió Suigetsu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura terminó de saludar a todos sus conocidos regresó a su casa a descansar. Su madre la había obligado a que saliera de casa un rato. Ella realmente necesitaba dormir pero su madre insistía que debería ser mas sociable y salir a la calle a conocer chicos. Pero eso era lo último en lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

Por la mañana se levanto al escuchar un ruido proveniente del pasillo.

Se asomo y al no ver a nadie volvió a la cama a seguir durmiendo, hasta que escucho su celular sonar.

-¿diga?-respondió con voz algo ronca

-Ahhh realmente no sabía si creerle a mi madre cuando me dijo que habías regresado al país.

-ah, hola Ino – se levantó en la cama al reconocer la voz. Definitivamente ya no iba a poder volver a dormir.

-¿Por qué no me has venido a ver?

-llegue a penas ayer. Solo fui a casa de unos familiares que viven cerca. Lo único que pienso ahorita es en dormir. El cambio de horario me afectó.

-entiendo. Dime, ¿te conseguiste algún francés así amm ya sabes?

-mmm un par, pero era unos… como decirlo… tarados.

-conociéndote, frentona, tu también se las pusiste difícil.

-Já no soy una chica fácil.

-Y por eso sigues siendo virgen-se burlo Ino

-Cerda cállate con eso – se sonrojo Sakura

–Bueno, al menos dime que ya no te volverás a ir.

-No, me quedaré aquí por un buen tiempo. Lo suficiente como para que te aburras de mi.

-Imposible. Te llamo más tarde frentona, mi madre quiere que salgamos de compras.

-ja ja pobre Ino, te compadezco – dijo sarcásticamente.

Sakura dejo su celular sobre la cama y se dispuso a buscar ropa para bañarse. Cuando bajó a desayunar notó que ya eran pasadas las 12 del medio día.

-Vaya, pensé que te levantarías hasta mañana. – le saludó Tsunade desde la sala mientras leía un periódico.

-¿Por qué no me levantaron? – cuestionó Sakura caminando hacia la cocina.

-Porque tu padre ordenó que no lo hicieran. Dijo que debías estar cansada.

-ahh – suspiró – mi papá es el mejor.

-Cariño – Tsunade se levantó del sillón y la acompaño en el comedor - ¿qué te parece si sales esta noche?

-y… ¿a dónde? – Sakura alzo una ceja mirándola seria mientras se servía un poco de jugo

-a una cita.

-¿Tanto te urge que salga de la casa?

-Sakura! No es eso. Veras tu padre y yo pensamos que no te puedes pasar la vida viajando y… queremos lo mejor para ti. En algún momento tu padre necesitara que alguien lo sustituya en la empresa. Como rayos lo harás si no estás casada. Sabes muy bien que las reglas que dejo tu abuelos son claras…

-Si la descendiente es mujer deberá estar casada ó comprometida para poder tomar el cargo en la empresa. – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Ni siquiera estoy interesada en llevar esa empresa. Mi marido se encargará de eso…

-Sakura – le interrumpió Tsunade - tu padre tiene 59 años. Pronto dejara la empresa y tú ni siquiera sales con un chico…

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-mira, sal con un chico – hablo tranquilamente Tsunade – conócelo y pues deja que las cosas se den.

-¿quién?

-Mi amiga, Mikoto Uchiha, tiene un hijo que…

-¿Uchiha? El de los hoteles y…

-sí, ese.

-pero mamá, el tiene sus cadenas hoteleras de lujo, ¿Cómo manejará la nuestra si ya tiene la suya?

-Creo que sería una buena oportunidad para fusionar las empresas y…

-has visto muchas novelas últimamente madre. No me casaré con él…

-Hija, al menos sal con él. Le he dicho que lo veras en el restaurante de la plaza esta noche.

-¿Qué? – Sakura se levantó rápido de su asiento y miro ligeramente indignada a su madre - ¿Ya tenias todo planeado?

-sí. Ahora toma. Una foto de Sasuke…el chico con el que saldrás.

Sakura prácticamente le quito la foto de las manos.

-Ni hablar.

-¿qué pasa?

-Lo conozco y no quiero saber nada de él – le aseguró Sakura volviendo a sentarse mientras comía una tostada

-¿cómo dices?

-lo vi en el aeropuerto y…

-ahh con razón Mikoto me aseguro que Sasuke parecía impresionado cuando vio tu foto.

-¿qué? Seguramente me tiene miedo. – sonrió triunfante Sakura – por eso, no iré. Estoy segura que él tampoco irá.

-Al contrario. Él acepto rápidamente ir.

-¿qu…é? bromeas.

-mmm, no. El acepto verte. Así que si tienes modales irás.

-Amm es que no tengo que…

-¿ropa? Por favor tienes un monto. Además… ya te compré un lindo vestido.

-¿Qué?

-Espera – dijo Tsunade saliendo del comedor – cuando volvió, traía consigo un vestido rojo que a juzgar por la apariencia, era muy bonito, pero corto.

Sakura suspiro resignada.

-¿a qué horas?

-a las 8.

Sakura bufó. Ya nada podría salir mal.


	3. El gran día

Sakura no podía creer cuan equivocada estaba cuando se aseguro a si misma que nada podría ser peor.

Estaba muy, muy equivocada.

-mamá, ¿es necesario que espere? – pregunto alarmada cuando su madre se digno a contestar el teléfono.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?

- en el lugar en el que me citaste con el idiota ese… ¿y adivina? Él no ha llegado. Esta retrasado.

-¿y? espéralo un poco mas – le respondió Tsunade sin darle demasiada importancia - ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

-Amm creo que 5 minutos – susurro tratando de que su madre no la escuchara.

-Ahh eres una exagerada – grito Tsunade furiosa – ahora quédate ahí y espera a que llegue Sasuke o ya verás. – colgó.

-tsk – Hizo un mohín Sakura guardando de nuevo su celular en su bolsa de mano.

Mientras esperaba miles de ideas locas le cruzaron por la mente a la velocidad de la luz.

¿Cómo deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha?

Difícil, más no era imposible.

Ideas como: mandarlo a matar…aunque, si alguien la veía enterrando el cadáver o se enteraban de que ella era la autora intelectual…probablemente ella se metería en problemas. Y ella no quería pasarse años en la cárcel.

Podría aventarle una piedra muy grande a la cabeza y que pareciera un accidente… aunque ella tenía tan mala puntería que quizás solo consiguiera sacarle un ojo.

-Sakura Haruno – escucho una grave voz detrás de ella que la hizo salir de sus tontos pensamientos.

-Sasuke Uchiha – dijo mirándolo con desprecio, aunque algo sorprendida de verlo ya sentado en la silla de frente. ¿Desde cuándo estaría el ahí?

Sakura no pudo evitar contemplar a Sasuke. Se veía tan impecablemente bien con su traje negro, se veía tan bien y tan guapo que ella se tomo su tiempo para contemplarlo de pies a cabeza discretamente y deteniéndose en su cabello revuelto.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo pero más descarado. Prácticamente se la comía con la mirada ya que ese vestido rojo estaba tan corto que pudo contemplar muy bien sus largas piernas.

-Un placer verte de nuevo. – sonrió Sasuke de lado.

-quisiera poder decir lo mismo…pero no, no me hace feliz verte.

-Hmp

Fue la última "palabra" pronunciada.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta después de un muy buen rato. Hasta que Sakura se levanto para ir al baño.

Ahí trato de marcar el número de Ino y pedirle ayuda. Pero por alguna extraña razón Ino no contestaba el celular.

Algo decepcionada, Sakura salió del baño a hacerle frente a su destino.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a su mesa volvió la mirada viendo a un par de señoras riéndose y tomando sake.

-pero que… ¿mamá? – exclamo Sakura sorprendida. Para su suerte, había ruido en el restaurante, por lo que nadie más que ella había escuchado su exclamación de sorpresa.

Caminó de regreso a la mesa donde estaba Sasuke y desde ahí volvió a mirar la mesa en la que estaba su mamá con otra señora.

-Sasuke… – dijo sacando de sus pensamientos al Uchiha.

-¿También las vistes?

- ¿quieres decir que tu ya…?

-Hmp, hace un par de minutos lo note. Dime, ¿la rubia es tu madre?

- Si – respondió sorprendida Sakura – ¿quiere decir que la otra señora es…?

- Mi madre - Sasuke suspiro.

-Rayos, ¿qué tramaran?

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto Sasuke con expresión de fastidio

-pero tú… no tienes nada que ver en esto.

-¿En esto?

-Sí, mi madre esta buscándome un prometido para que pueda heredar la empresa de mi padre… Políticas de mi abuelo.

-Mi madre me busca una prometida, igual para heredar mi empresa… estupideces de ella.

-Que estúpida coincidencia Uchiha, haríamos buena pareja después de todo. – soltó Sakura sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

- Hmp, no me digas que te has dejado influenciar por ellas. Por supuesto que no aceptare esta estúpida propuesta.

-Ni yo – le respondió retadora Sakura – Solo decía. Jamás me casaría con alguien tan… descerebrado como tú

-Ni yo con alguien tan… Cabellos de chicle. ¿Dime es natural el color?

-Tan natural como tú falta de inteligencia.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tú…pequeña mocosa, me insultaste en el aeropuerto. – grito Sasuke exaltado, atrayendo la atención de un par de personas que estaban cerca de ellos.

-Lo ves, tienes tan poco cerebro que ni siquiera recuerdas que el que empezó fuiste TU.

-Hmp

-"Hmp" ¿eso qué rayos es?

-Sakura – susurro para que se callara un momento – mi madre…mi celular…

-Responde – gruño Sakura

-Espera…Madre, ¿qué quieres? Estoy en la dichosa cita con la hermosísima mujer que escogiste para mí – sonrió Sasuke ante el sonrojo de Sakura – Si, todo marcha a la perfección, tanto que posiblemente pronto te dé nietos – Sakura bufó – Hasta al rato, madre.

- déjame adivinar… quería saber cómo iba la cita.

-Si, como comprenderás le tuve que mentir, sobre todo en lo de hermosísima mujer.

Sakura se levanto levemente de su silla para darle un golpe pero una voz se lo impidió.

-¿desean ordenar?

-Ehh, si… gracias – susurro Sakura volviendo a sentarse correctamente – yo sólo quiero ensalada y…

-A mi tráeme lo que sea… tráeme lo mismo – exclamo fastidiado Sasuke – total, esta farsa pronto terminara.

-Eso espero Uchiha, pero no te irás hasta que termine mi postre – sentencio Sakura

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-No me gusta tomar el postre sola, así que espérame ¿sí?

-Hmp, odio el dulce, Sakura

-Me vale. Ahora entiendo porque eres taaaaaaaaan amargado.

-¿a quién le dices amarga…? ¿Qué es ese sonido? – pregunto Sasuke cuando una extraña cancioncita le interrumpió sus quejas

-Mi celular – bufo Sakura – Ahora es mi madre.

-Hmp

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?... la cita va bien, mamá. Hasta ahora no he discutido con él. Nos llevamos de maravilla. Si, te hablo mas tarde.

-Mentirosa. – susurro Sasuke mientras el mesero les acomodaba su orden.

-¿por qué? Tú también mentiste.

-A ninguno de los 2 creyeron. – aseguro muy serio Sasuke.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-No te has dado cuenta que cada que alzamos la voz o nos exaltamos… ellas nos llaman.

-Buena teoría – murmuro Sakura – aun así... sabíamos que esto no iba a funcionar.

-Hmp, tal vez si no estuviera molesto contigo por haberme humillado en el aeropuerto… tal vez, te hubiera dado una oportunidad.

-¿quisieras, Uchiha? – sonrió sarcásticamente Sakura.

-Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar. Mi madre es una mujer muy… extraña. No acepta a cualquier mujer, por eso mi hermano… - Sasuke se detuvo al notar que estaba hablando de mas – Hmp, olvídalo.

Sakura lo miro sorprendida por un rato. El de verdad era muy guapo. No imaginaba el porqué su madre quería buscarle novia. Él se veía demasiado grande y capaz de conseguirse a cualquier mujer, el mismo se lo había asegurado. Entonces ¿Por qué la necesidad de su madre de buscarle mujer rápidamente?

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado Sakura se dispuso a comer su ensalada.

-Necesitamos un plan – susurro Sasuke cuando termino su plato.

-¿un plan? ¿Para qué?

-Para salir de aquí obviamente. Estamos de acuerdo en que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. – Sakura asintió – Necesitamos un plan para salir de este lugar y que ellas nos dejen en paz.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Fingir que todo salió bien?

-No, si hacemos eso nos querrán citar de nuevo. – Aseguró Sasuke – No creo tener tan buena paciencia como para verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo opino Uchiha. – respondió seriamente Sakura. – Bien, ya que ellas nos están observando… terminemos mal esta cita.

-¿Cómo?

-Discutamos. Asegurémonos de no contestar el celular y discutamos tan fuerte que ellas lo oigan.

-Bien, eso que tienes dentro de la cabeza si funciona – se burlo Sasuke haciendo referencia al cerebro de Sakura – ¿Por qué discutiremos? No podemos llevar cada quien una versión, seria obvio.

-La verdad. Tú dirás que yo era mucha mujer para ti, yo diré que tú eras poco para mí.

-Muy simpática – gruño Sasuke - ¿Por qué no mejor decimos que me trataste de violar? Eso sería más convincente.

-Patético – se quejo Sakura – pon a funcionar TU cerebro.

-Bien. Quedemos mal ambos. Tu dirás que me trate de propasar contigo… lo cual jamás haría… Y yo diré que tú te me insinuaste.

-Mucho mejor. – aprobó Sakura. – después del postre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te dije que odiaba lo dulce. – se quejo Sasuke.

-¿y?

-¿cómo que "y"?

-¿y?

-Sakura, pediste pastel de chocolate.

-¿Qué querías que pidiera? Pastel de… no sé… no se me ocurre nada Uchiha, pero comete ese pastel para que podamos irnos de aquí.

-Hmp, comételo tú.

-Bien – acepto Sakura tomando el plato de Sasuke.

-Hmp, engordaras.

-Cállate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, si ya acabaste, ya podemos irnos.

-De acuerdo – afirmo Sakura parándose de su silla mientras Sasuke iba a pagar la cuenta.

-Listo – regreso Sasuke –. Recuerda no pasarte del límite, soy una figura pública y no quiero escándalos irremediables. Ya apague mi celular.

-Yo igual – confirmo Sakura – ¿listo?

-Claro. – Sasuke extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Sakura – Un placer despedirme al fin de ti.

-Igualmente, Uchiha.

-Hasta nunca, espero – Siguió Sasuke soltándole la mano.

-Igualmente. – respondió Sakura perdida en la sonrisa torcida de Sasuke.

A él sólo le tomo un par de segundos cambiar esa rara expresión por una mas cotidiana.

-¿Qué te pasa estás loca? – le grito.

-De acuerdo – susurro Sakura – No te quiero ver jamás en mi vida – hablo alzando mas la voz para que todos la oyeran.

-Ni yo.

-Muérete

-Tu primero – eso le recordaba a Sasuke más una pelea de niños, que de adultos.

-Ojala que… - Sakura se quedo sin ideas – ayúdame Uchiha – susurro.

-Debimos haber planeado un dialogo.

-debimos – repitió Sakura. – ¿ahora qué? … Espera, tengo una idea

-¿A sí? ¿Cuál? – pregunto curioso Sasuke. Curiosidad que se le quito cuando sintió la suave mano de Sakura estrellarse contra su mejilla.

-¿Tu que…? – Sasuke iba a reclamarle pero se detuvo al ver a su madre mirándolos desde su silla – Me las pagaras – le susurro a Sakura.

-lo siento – respondió Sakura – la verdad no lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Además ya me la debías.

-¿qué?

-Toda la noche me has estado agrediendo, así que… Me voy yo primero. Cuídate. – se despidió Sakura dándose la vuelta y dejando sorprendido a Sasuke. – Hasta nunca – grito en un último intento de llamar la atención.

-Hmp, que molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – pregunto Tsunade a penas vio a Sakura sentada en el sillón.

-Fatal. – respondió Sakura fingiendo tristeza.

-¿qué paso?

-El tipo se quiso propasar conmigo.

-¿qué? No te creo.

- Te lo juro –mintió Sakura – Es un cerdo depravado.

-Rayos… no debiste llevar ese vestido tan corto.

-No te preocupes madre. No creo volver a verlo en mi vida. – Le aseguro Sakura – ¿tomaste?

-Sí – respondió nerviosa Tsunade – con una amiga.

-Bueno. Me voy a la cama.

-Que descanses, Sakura.

En cuanto Tsunade escucho la puerta del cuarto de Sakura cerrarse tomo el teléfono y le marco a Mikoto.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-No mucho. – Respondió Mikoto – Él dice que tu hija se le insinuó.

-Sakura dice que Sasuke trato de propasarse con ella.

-Estos mocosos. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Tsunade?

-Necesitamos otra estrategia.

-Bien, mañana lo discutimos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto Suigetsu cuando vio a Sasuke bajar de su convertible y entrar al bar.

-En una…hmp con Sakura... – respondió Sasuke

-Já, ¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

-Esa niña… se arrepentirá de haberme conocido.

-Emm…Sasuke…

-¿Qué pasa Juugo?

-Mikoto… al teléfono.

-Hmp, ¿cómo sabe que estoy aquí? – farfullo Sasuke tomando el teléfono – ¿Bueno? Sí, estoy con Suigetsu y Juugo… No manejare ebrio, mamá… Deja de acosarme… Llama a papá mejor…Hasta mañana.

-¿Qué paso?

-Hmp, me vio salir de nuevo. A penas llegue de la molesta cita entre a mi cuarto a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Al parecer me vio cuando salía con el coche.

-Vaya, te tiene bien vigilado.

-cierra la boca, Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-kun – escucharon una chillona voz detrás de ellos.

-Hmp, Tayuya. – reconoció Sasuke.

-¿cuándo llegaste? - pregunto tomándolo del brazo - ¿Me has extrañado, lindo?

-Como no tienes idea – respondió Sasuke sarcástico.

-Que te parece si te doy tu bienvenida. – se le insinuó la molesta pelirroja.

-No suena tan mal, Tayuya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fuerte sol golpeándole la cara fue lo que despertó a Sasuke. Estaba en su departamento, y estaba acompañado, eso fue lo primero que notó cuando se despertó por completo.

-¡Sasuke! Buenos días – escucho a la dueña de la chillona voz detrás de él. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y Tayuya se hincó para abrazarlo por la espalda.

Un sonido proveniente del pantalón de Sasuke fue lo que la obligo a soltarle un poco de su agarre.

-¿Bueno? – susurro Sasuke contestando su celular. – Sí, estoy en mi departamento… Voy para allá.

-¿Te vas? – pregunto Tayuya cuando lo vio levantarse y ponerse su ropa.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, ¿Quién es Sakura? – pregunto Tayuya sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Anoche – se sonrojo Tayuya – cuando estábamos… ya sabes… me llamaste Sakura.

Sasuke la miro con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Él había dicho eso? No, Tayuya debía estar equivocada.

-¿Y tú por qué sigues aquí? – le pregunto Sasuke después de unos minutos pensando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto la pelirroja

-Ya amaneció, ya puedes irte.

-¿Me estas corriendo después de…?

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que te quedes a dormir.

-No entiendo porqué.

Sasuke se giro para verla sentada en su cama. La tomo del mentón y le repitió las palabras que le decía cada que tenía oportunidad:

-Porque tú no significas nada para mí. Solo había una persona que se podía quedar a dormir en mi cama y esa, nunca serás tú.

Tayuya se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se vistió al comprender que Sasuke se había levantado de mal humor y eso no era bueno para ella.

-¿Nos vemos luego? – pregunto antes de salir del departamento.

-Lo pensaré – respondió Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, despierta. – repitió por tercera vez Tsunade para levantar a Sakura.

-Mamá, déjame dormir – grito Sakura molesta. Ella no tenía muy buen carácter cuando se despertaba, menos cuando la despertaban. – ya fui a esa estúpida cita ayer, así que me la debes.

-Sakura, levántate de una buena vez – grito ya furiosa Tsunade por las reacciones de su hija.

-¡Déjame! – repitió Sakura tapándose con la sabana la cabeza.

-Pero Sakura, necesito que me acompañes…

-¿a dónde? – pregunto Sakura resignada.

-Iré a ver a una amiga. Acompáñame por favor.

-Mamá, ni siquiera he ido a visitar a Ino…

-Vamos, te prometo que saliendo de casa de mi amiga te puedes ir a donde quieras.

-¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar? – pregunto Sakura desperezándose.

-Porque es una buena amiga, quiero que la conozcas.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto Sakura levantándose de la cama. – Pero después me dejaras ir con Ino.

-Cuenta con ello – sonrió satisfecha Tsunade.

…

..

.

-¿Exactamente a donde vamos, mamá? – pregunto Sakura viendo por la ventanilla del coche.

-Ya te dije, con una amiga. Ya llegamos – sonrió Tsunade al bajarse del auto.

-Tsunade – exclamo emocionada Mikoto al recibirlas en la puerta. – Ha pasado un buen tiempo en que no nos vemos. – Mikoto miro a Sakura con ternura y la abrazó – ¿Cómo estas, Sakura?

-Ehh bien, gracias.

-Pasen… - Las invitó Mikoto haciéndose a un lado. – Sakura, me llevare a tu madre al jardín a enseñarle unas flores que plante hace poco. No tardamos.

-E…está bien – respondió confundida Sakura.

-Hmp, ya sabía que tramaba algo. – escucho Sakura una imponente voz detrás de ella. Sasuke entro a la salita donde la habían dejado sentada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – grito sorprendida Sakura.

-Aquí vivo, molesta.

Sakura se sorprendió de oír eso, pero entendió muchas cosas del comportamiento de Tsunade.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver – suspiro Sakura - al menos no tan rápido.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Ahh Sasuke, aquí estas – fingió sorpresa Mikoto – Sakura, ya conoces a mi hijo, Sasuke ¿verdad?

-Por desgracia – murmuro Sakura muy bajito para que solo Sasuke la escuchara. – Ya tuve… el placer de conocerlo.

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos al jardín a tomar una taza de té. – les invito Tsunade.

-Mamá, tengo que irme a la oficina… - Se excusó Sasuke.

-Yo voy con Ino. Te lo dije, mamá.

-Ohh Sasuke un día que faltes a la oficina no se va a acabar el mundo. – Se quejo Mikoto.

- Sakura, puedes ir mas tarde con Ino – Habló Tsunade.

-Mamá – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo Uchiha – Lo miró enojada Mikoto – lárgate a la oficina…

-Gracias – sonrió Sasuke.

-… pero llévate a Sakura con su amiga. – termino de hablar Mikoto.

-Mamá…

-No es necesario. Yo puedo irme…

-De ninguna manera, Sasuke te llevará. – Sonrió Mikoto triunfante – es mi ultima palabra.

-Vamos, pelos de chicle. – Dijo Sasuke tomando del brazo a Sakura con una mano y con la otra tomo su llave.

-¡Sasuke! – le regaño Mikoto,

-No se preocupe señora, ya me vengaré de este… descerebrado - se despidió Sakura – Hasta luego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. El pasado

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran mios, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo :D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Espero que esta si sea la última vez que te vea. – dijo seriamente Sasuke cuando Sakura bajo del auto.

-Ojala. – respondió rápidamente Sakura – De mi parte, así será.

Sakura cerró la puerta del coche de una patada para molestar a Sasuke.

-¡Ino! – grito de alegría cuando vio a su rubia amiga salir a recibirla antes de que Sasuke pudiera reclamarle.

-Frentona, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – la saludo amistosamente Ino antes de abrazarla. – Dime, quien es ese… galán que te trajo. Esta como quiere.

-Un idiota – se limito a responder Sakura, mientras observaba el auto de Sasuke perderse al final de la calle. – Cerda, dime que tienes auto. Mi mamá se quedo con el auto.

-Sip – asintió Ino – ¿a dónde vamos?

-Vamos de compras. – Pidió Sakura – Hay tanto que necesito contarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Bromeas! – grito Ino cuando Sakura le termino de contar todo lo que le había pasado con Sasuke.

-Te juro que es verdad. – respondió Sakura mientras compraban helado en el centro comercial.

- Sasuke…Uchiha. Hay frentona, te envidio. De verdad, él tiene razón. Muchas quisiéramos estar con él.

-Es un idiota.

-Pero esta reeeeee - bueno. – Casi grito Ino – Es lo mejor que hay.

-Es un completo cabeza hueca, amargado y aburrido.

-Pero no me vas a negar que esta para comérselo.

-Sí, bueno… esta…bien. – Acepto Sakura – pero eso no le quita lo idiota. – aclaro rápidamente.

-Oye Sakura, ¿ya compraste tu vestido para la cena de tu padre? - pregunto Ino cambiando el tema.

-mmm no, aun no.

-Deberías escoger uno antes que Tsunade te obligue a llevar uno que no te guste.

-Tienes razón, cerda. Acompáñame a buscar uno.

Ino asintió antes de entrar a una tienda llena de lindos vestidos de temporada.

-Mira, Sakura – grito Ino sacando un lindo vestido color negro. – esta lindísimo. Apuesto que a Sasuke le gustara. –aseguró guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

-Esta lindo, Ino, pero Sasuke no irá.

-¿Cómo sabes frentona? – Hizo una mueca Ino – Tsunade te dijo que ella y la madre de Sasuke eran muy amigas.

-¡Rayos! – Grito Sakura – tienes razón.

-Lo sé – sonrió Ino.

-Para mi fortuna… esta vez no me dejaras sola, ¿verdad cerda? – pregunto Sakura batiendo sus pestañas esperando causarle ternura a Ino.

-Jaja – se carcajeo Ino – hace años que no te veía hacer eso. ¡Te ves tan frentona!

-Que chistosa eres, cerda.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír también. En Paris, no hacía más que extrañar a su amiga Ino y sus locuras.

-Disculpa por no contestarte el celular la ultima vez – se disculpo Ino apenada – es que mi madre me pidió que no lo hiciera. Yo también quiero verte feliz y tu madre me aseguro que habías ido por tu voluntad, así que no te conteste por temor a arruinar tu cita.

-No te preocupes, Ino – la consoló Sakura – solo asegúrate de ayudarme a escoger un lindo vestido y a escoger un lindo novio antes que me terminen obligando a casarme con ese idiota.

-De acuerdo. – sonrió Ino.

-Vaya, Sakura Haruno – escucharon una fuerte voz detrás de ellas. – no espere encontrarte aquí.

-Ahh eres tú… – dijo sin importancia Sakura. – Esperaba no tener que verte jamás, Kin.

-Y dime, ¿Cuándo volviste de Paris, Sakura? – pregunto Kin ignorando los comentarios de Sakura.

-Hace unos días. – respondió seria.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo esta Paris? Hace años que no voy.

-Hermosa.

-Me imagino que llegaste acompañada.

-Si, Ino me acom…

-No, no – negó con las manos Kin – me refiero a que trajiste algún francés contigo. No te creería que en tantos años que estuviste en Paris no te haigas comprometido con alguien. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se lo pensó por un par de segundos. En realidad Kin nunca le había simpatizado. Sobre todo cuando ella la había traicionado.

Jirayra, el padre de Sakura, le había propuesto a su hija irse a estudiar a Paris por unos cuantos años. Aunque la idea parecía maravillosa a Sakura no le hacía mucha gracia alejarse de Souta, un tipo del cual estaba muy enamorada. En ese tiempo ella y Kin eran amigas, aunque Ino nunca le tuvo mucha confianza. Cuando Sakura les presento a Souta, Kin lo saludo muy efusivamente.

Kin era muy linda. Tenía unos lindos ojos negros, que según algunos chicos, eran tiernos y adorables.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Sakura estaba enamorada perdidamente de Souta, pero al parecer no le importo tanto. Al menos eso le pareció a Sakura cuando ella e Ino los vieron besándose. Poco después, Kin le dijo que ella y Souta estaban saliendo.

Sakura no lo pensó ni 2 veces antes de aceptar la oferta de irse a estudiar a Paris. Ahí se había olvidado de Kin y su traición, hasta que Ino le conto una vez por teléfono que Kin y Souta se habían comprometido.

-Aunque, me imagino que no te has olvidado de Souta.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sakura bajo disimuladamente la mirada.

-Desgraciada – murmuro Ino – ¿No tienes a nadie más a quien ir a fastidiar?

-¿por qué? – Sonrió cínicamente Kin – ¿es verdad lo de Souta?

-Ya calla… - Ino estuvo conteniendo toda el rato meterle un puñetazo a Kin, aunque creía no poder contenerlo más.

-En realidad – le interrumpió Sakura – no regrese acompañada.

-Lo sabia – se burlo Kin

-Porque aquí – continúo Sakura - ya tenía a alguien que esperaba por mí.

Kin dejo de reír y la miro seria tratando de buscar un indicio de que mentía. Pero Sakura estaba tan molesta que fingió lo mejor que pudo.

Ino la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Puedo saber su nombre? – Kin no podía disimular su enojo.

-¿para qué? – Le respondió Ino - ¿para qué lo engatuses y termines comprometiéndote con él?

-No estoy hablando contigo Ino. – gruño Kin mirando a la rubia molesta.

-Ino, vámonos – Sakura le dio la espalda a Kin y tomo de la mano a Ino para sacarla de ahí.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta de tu padre – se despidió Kin – espero ver ahí a tu prometido, querida.

Sakura siguió caminando llevándose consigo a Ino. Ambas entraron al baño y ahí Sakura abrazo a Ino y se soltó a llorar.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe cuánto lo extraño – sollozaba Sakura – Tu sabes que nunca he dejado de quererle. Lo amaba tanto, Ino.

-Tranquila, Saku – la consolaba Ino

-Cuando supe que se casarían me sentí tan mal. Quería regresar y gritarle que yo lo amaba, pero solo iba a quedar como una tonta.

-Sakura…

-¿Sabes, Ino? Sé que Kin es muy linda y que aunque le dijera algo a Souta, él la preferiría a ella.

-No digas eso, tu eres más linda, Saku.

-Pero no fue suficiente, Ino. Ella se aprovecho de que yo nunca hice nada por él.

-Ella se aprovecho de que es una zorra operada para seducirlo y quitártelo. – Aseguró Ino haciendo reír a Sakura - ahora cálmate, debemos buscar un vestido muy lindo.

-Quiero ir a casa, Ino.

-¿No me digas que dejaras que esa zorra arruine nuestro paseo?

-Ino…

-Está bien – Ino suspiro – te llevare a casa.

-Espera – le detuvo Sakura – vamos primero por otro helado… de chocolate.

-Jajaja vamos – le sonrió Ino tomándola de los hombros y sacándola del baño.

-Disculpa – escucharon detrás de ellas. Era una voz masculina que ninguna reconoció. – ¿estás bien?

-¿quién eres? Cuestiono Ino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke había tenido un día asquerosamente aburrido. Solo quería salir y llegar a su casa a tomar un trago, ducharse y meterse a dormir.

-Me voy Juugo – se despidió Sasuke – Cualquier cosa, llámame a mi celular.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Sasuke camino hasta el elevador que lo llevaría al estacionamiento. Estaba tan cansado que la idea de tomar las escaleras le parecía horrible.

-Sasuke – grito Suigetsu deteniendo la puerta del elevador para que no se cerrara.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Suigetsu?

-Te tengo malas noticias.

-¿Ahora qué? – Sasuke suspiro.

-Se trata de Itachi…

-¿Itachi? – Repitió alarmado Sasuke - ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Lo encontramos.

-¿Donde?

-Lo vieron hace poco en el centro comercial. – le aseguro Suigetsu.

-¿centro comercial? – Se alarmo Sasuke - ¿Qué haría él ahí?

-Creo que si yo fuera él, también me iría a esconder ahí.

-Explícate – le exigió Sasuke.

-Es el último lugar donde buscarías a alguien como él.

-Cierto – asintió Sasuke – Suigetsu, vete a casa.

-Pero, Itachi…

-Yo lo iré a buscar. Me debe una buena explicación. – Sasuke se detuvo y miro a Suigetsu con un gesto de tristeza. – Itachi, ¿estaba solo?

-Al parecer sí, iba solo.

-De acuerdo. Los encontrare.

-Te acompañare – insistió Suigetsu – no te dejare ensuciarte las manos solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Era realmente guapo, ¿no lo crees Saku?

-Si – acepto Sakura – y también era extraño. Cuando le preguntamos su nombre simplemente sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Sí. Qué extraño.

-¿Sabes? Me dio la impresión que se estaba escondiendo de alguien.

-También lo pensé.

-Aunque su cara me parece familiar.

-Imposible. Veo difícil que haigas podido olvidar un rostro tan perfecto.

-Sí.

-En fin, vámonos – suspiró Ino caminando hacia su auto.

-Suigetsu – escucharon un grito cerca de ellas - ¿por dónde le vieron?

-¿Oye ese no es…? – comenzó Ino.

-Sí, es él – respondió Sakura subiéndose rápido al coche para que Sasuke Uchiha no la viera – vámonos, Ino, rápido.

-Oye – grito efusivamente Ino.

-¿Ehh? – suigetsu la miro. – ¿pasa algo?

-¿Necesitan ayuda? – se ofreció Ino.

-Ino, ¿Qué demonios haces? Súbete y maneja ya. – le grito Sakura asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla del coche cuando Sasuke ya no estaba cerca como para verla.

-Shh, tranquila, Sakura.

-No, gracias – respondió Suigetsu. – Hasta luego – les sonrió.

-Que chico tan simpático – sonrió Ino.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

-Jaja fue divertido ¿no?

-Para nada. Él me pudo haber visto.

-¿y qué?

-¿estás loca? Lo que menos quiero ahorita es ver a Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿por qué? Es muy guapo.

-y muy idiota. – se quejo Sakura.

Ino se detuvo para fijarse que ningún coche estuviera cerca y pudiera salir del estacionamiento.

-Hay mucho tráfico. – murmuro Sakura.

-Si – asintió Ino.

Mientras esperaban, Sakura comenzó a mirar para todos lados dentro del coche. Cuando poso su vista en el espejo retrovisor vio claramente a Sasuke subirse desesperado a un coche negro.

-Ino, arranca, por favor.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Ino viendo al espejo también – vamos Sakura, estás conmigo, en mi coche, ¿Qué te va a hacer?

-No quiero averiguarlo.

-¿muchas emociones fuertes hoy?

-Créelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lo perdimos, maldita sea, lo perdimos de nuevo. – gruño Sasuke furioso.

-Cálmate, Sasuke – trato de consolarlo Suigetsu. – al menos ya sabemos que está en el país.

-No le digas nada a Mikoto, hasta que estemos seguros de donde está.

-De acuerdo – asintió Suigetsu.

-Cámbiame el tema, Suigetsu. No quiero seguir hablando de ese idiota.

-¿De quién te apetece hablar? – Suigetsu lo pensó por un momento – Ahh, hace un momento vi a Sakura.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando escucho su nombre.

-¿en el centro comercial?

-Sí. Estaba con una rubia muy bonita.

-Hmp, que bueno que no la vi. Esa molesta iba a terminar de arruinar mi día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, necesito que le lleves una invitación a Sasuke. – pidió Tsunade.

-Mamá, no estoy de humor.

-¿Qué paso?

-Kin.

-¿Otra vez ella? ¿La viste?

-Sí y no perdió oportunidad para hacerme sentir mal.

-Esa niña… - Tsunade apretó un puño molesta – No sé porque le hablas. Ignórala.

-Tiene una chillona voz que hace imposible ignorarla.

-De acuerdo, le llevare yo misma la invitación a Mikoto.

-¿invitación para qué?

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de tu padre. Es mañana, Sakura.

-Ahh, cierto.

-¿lo olvidaste? – Tsunade aparento tristeza – Mañana temprano compraremos los 2 vestidos que te pondrás.

-dos vestido, ¿para qué? – pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-Uno para la fiesta de tu padre y el otro para la fiesta de Mikoto.

-¿La que?

-Mikoto. – Repitió Tsunade - Su esposo, Fugaku Uchiha, cumplirá 60 años en 4 días… él y tu padre eran buenos amigos.

-¿Tengo que ir? – Sakura sabía perfectamente la repuesta.

-Por supuesto.

-Me voy a dormir.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-Sí, pide que me suban chocolate y una soda, por favor.

-¿sólo eso? No puedes cenar eso.

-Olvídalo mamá. Con el chocolate basta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tayuya sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Desde que el la había corrido de su casa una mañana, le resultaba increíble que Sasuke le llamara para verse.

Ella no era tonta, sabía muy bien a lo que iba. Pero no le importaba, nunca le importaba. Después de todo, ella también lo deseaba.

Sasuke comenzó a embestirla, entrando y saliendo de ella con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitía. El no tenía ni tantita delicadeza con el cuerpo de Tayuya. Cada vez salía y entraba con más fuerza y rapidez.

-Sasu…ke – gemía audiblemente Tayuya.

-Ca…cállate Tayuya.

Tayuya sentía sus emociones muy revueltas. Por una parte se sentía terriblemente excitada, y por otra, patéticamente… usada.

Sabía muy bien que Sasuke la estaba usando. Sabia mejor que nadie, que Sasuke la llamaba cuando necesitaba desahogar su ira, enojo o frustración en una mujer. Sasuke se lo había dicho millones de veces. No la amaba. Simplemente le decía que no podía correr el riesgo de acostarse con cualquier mujer, por eso la llamaba a ella. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era para él. Su prostituta privada.

Tayuya no paraba de gemir en el oído de Sasuke, hasta que sintió como el placer la recorría desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Poco después sintió a Sasuke derramarse en su interior.

-mo…molesta – murmuro Sasuke cuando tuvo su orgasmo.

Tayuya espero un par de horas para que Sasuke se durmiera por completo. Cuando estuvo segura de que así era, se levanto de la cama con mucho cuidado y se vistió en silencio.

Aunque le doliera le era imposible dejar a Sasuke. No porque se hubiera enamorado de él, si no porque, no creía que hubiera alguien en el mundo que le soportara ese maldito mal carácter que tenia.

Salió del departamento asegurándose de dejar todo como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Y esperaría pacientemente a que Sasuke le volviera a llamar.

Pero aun así, ¿Por qué le había llamado molesta? Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

...

..

.

Cuando Sasuke se levanto no noto nada extraño. Al contrario, todo era pacifico. Tayuya no estaba. Al menos no tendría que correrla.

Se sentó en su cama y se estiro un par de veces. Estaba agotado. Solo había dormido unas cuantas horas y sus sueños lo torturaban. Eran recuerdos, vividos recuerdos de él y Tayuya, no se equivocaba.

Por lo poco que recordaba, él había llamado a Tayuya cuando entro a su departamento después de haber fallado en la búsqueda de Itachi, ella llego dispuesta como siempre a lo que él le pidiera y después… después, cuando se levanto, lo primero que pensó fue en una molesta chica de cabellos rosa. No era la primera vez. Había soñado con ella 2 días, exactamente después de haberla visto en su cita con el vestido negro.

_-Já, algo muy estúpido, puesto que sólo la conozco de unos cuantos encuentros desafortunados.- pensó Sasuke - Aunque no puedo negar que tiene buen cuerpo. Me gustaría…_

Sasuke sonrió.

-Unos pensamientos nada apropiados para estas horas, Sasuke. – se aconsejo a sí mismo. – aun es muy temprano.

Se recostó nuevamente para tratar de dormir, pero su celular sonando le impidió si quiera pensarlo.

-¿Bueno? – bostezo.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿estás en tu departamento? – era Mikoto.

-Pues si mamá, es sábado. – respondió malhumorado Sasuke.

-Vaya genio que tienes – suspiro Mikoto – Al parecer te acabas de levantar.

-Hmp, ¿Qué se te ofrece, madre?

-Cierto, hablaba para recordarte que esta noche es la cena de Jirayra Haruno y…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no iras? – se defendió Mikoto.

-Mamá, yo…

-Sasuke, levántate, date un baño, vístete, haz algo y después te veo aquí a las 7 en punto.

Mikoto colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera responderle.

-Haruno, ¿ehh? – Sasuke se levanto y bajo las escaleras en busca de algo para desayunar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamá, ya estoy lista. – grito Sakura desde la sala.

-¡Ya voy! – escucho Sakura salir ese grito del cuarto de sus padres.

-¡Papá! – Grito emocionada cuando vio a su padre bajar las escaleras y corrió a abrazarlo – Los años te sientan bien.

-Hace mucho que no platicamos, Sakura – aseguro Jirayra aflojándose la corbata – Tu madre no sabe atar una corbata como se debe.

-¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció Sakura.

-Gracias – sonrió Jirayra – ¿qué te parece si salimos al jardín a conversar mientras tu madre se termina de arreglar?

-Fabuloso.

Sakura siguió a Jirayra por toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín. Era una noche especialmente calurosa. Pero por fortuna el vestido de Sakura era escotado, casi rayando a lo provocativo, y de largo solo le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Aunque en esos momentos, se compadecía de su padre. Él llevaba un saco negro, una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y una corbata roja, del mismo color del vestido de Tsunade.

-¿algún chico en Paris? – pregunto algo serio Jirayra.

-Ninguno – respondió seria Sakura.

-Bien.

-¿aquí? – susurro Jirayra

-¿qué? – Sakura se tomo unos minutos en los cuales trataba de componer la corbata de Jirayra.

-¿Hay alguien?

-No papá, no hay nadie.

-¿Qué me dices de Uchiha? – solto Jirayra de repente.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? – Grito Sakura – Ya le asegure a mamá que Sasuke Uchiha no me gusta.

-Hija, ¿quisieras pensar bien las cosas?

No – respondió Sakura sin titubear.

-Estoy lista – grito Tsunade viéndolos sentados en el jardín – No se ensucien, por favor.

-Vámonos ya cariño. – sonrió Jirayra.

Cuando Sakura y sus padres llegaron al local donde sería el evento, no dejaron de saludar a personas conocidas y unos que otros desconocidos.

-Tsunade – escucho Sakura una dulce voz acercarse a su madre – Muy buenas noches ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto Mikoto emocionada.

-¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Tsunade contagiándose de sus ánimos.

-Sasuke – murmuro Mikoto – por primera vez, aceptó venir por su voluntad.

-Sakura no podía faltar.

-presiento que esta será una buena noche, Tsunade. – sonrió Mikoto

A Sakura le asusto verlas planeando cosas.

-Realmente mi madre está loca – murmuro Sakura.

-No tanto como tu – la sorprendió Ino detrás de ella. - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

-Hace un par de minutos vi a Kin saliendo del baño de chicas – sonrió Ino - ¿qué tal si le damos una lección?

-¿quieres golpearla en el baño? – pregunto asustada Sakura

-Sakura Haruno ¡que atrevida eres! – Fingió sorpresa Ino – la verdad… planeaba ahogarla en el inodoro.

Ambas sonrieron ante lo divertido que les parecía eso.

-Hoy no, Ino. – Se lamento Sakura – debo portarme bien por esta noche.

-No te preocupes, aun es temprano. – Le animo Ino – más tarde lo platicamos de nuevo.

- De acuerdo, cerda.

-Te ves menos frentona con ese maquillaje y el vestido es hermoso, Sakura. – sonrió Ino.

-Ino… tengo un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kin… le dije que tenía a alguien, pero…

-¡Es verdad! – Grito Ino – solo mantente alejada de ella.

-Ya que.

-Bueno, Sai me dijo que…

-¿Quién diablos es Sai? – pregunto alarmada Sakura.

-Mi amm… - Ino se lo pensó por unos segundos – mi futuro novio.

-¿Cómo crees? – Se alarmo Sakura - ¿en serio?

-sí. – respondió emocionada Ino. – Es pintor, es guapísimo. Pronto te lo presentaré.

-Eso espero.

-Ahh Sakura, me encanta. – suspiro Ino pensando en Sai.

-Jaja estás loca Ino.

-¿por qué? – Hizo un puchero Ino – el es perfecto para mí.

Sakura e Ino seguían platicando de Sai, cuando vieron a alguien cerca de la mesita de postres.

-¿ya viste?

-Si, Ino, ya lo vi.

-Se ve…guapísimo. No cabe duda, Sasuke Uchiha es perfecto. – suspiro Ino.

-creí que amabas a tu "futuro novio"

-Que este a dieta no me impide ver el menú, Sakura.

-Ino…cerda.

Cuando Sasuke volvió la mirada en busca de su madre, no se espero ver a otra persona.

_-Valió la pena – _pensó en cuanto vio a la peli rosa mirándolo.

Después de haberse pasado un día de lo más aburrido esperando a que su madre terminara de escoger el atuendo que llevaría ella, el que llevaría su padre y de paso el de él, había valido la pena.

No había visto a nadie que se viera tan bien con un vestido negro, corto y escotado.

Lentamente camino hacia ellas.

-Muy buenas noches, señorita. – dijo besándole la mano a Ino.

-Buenas noches – respondió sonrojada Ino.

-Hmp, molesta – saludo a Sakura.

-Piérdete – respondió Sakura.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? – pregunto irritado Sasuke.

-¿Qué no es obvio? mi problema eres tú.

-Hmp.

-Añade otra palabra a tu vocabulario.

-¡Sasuke…!

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Ino.

-Mikoto… - respondió fastidiado Sasuke. – y viene con Tsunade.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto sorprendida Mikoto de encontrar a Sasuke y Sakura juntos.

-Ino, querida, acompáñame – hablo Tsunade.

-Con gusto – respondió la rubia.

Tsunade y Mikoto se fueron más rápido de lo que llegaron llevándose a Ino con ellas.

-Creo que… ellas ya no están bien de la cabeza. – murmuro Sakura molesta.

-Lo peor, es que nosotros les permitimos que lo hagan.

-Cierto.

-Finjamos nuevamente. – Propuso Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Platiquemos y llevémonos bien un rato. Cuando ellas se distraigan, tú buscas a tu amiga y yo me largo de aquí.

-Trato – acepto Sakura.

-Solo por un rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. El acuerdo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo :D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** El acuerdo**

-Ya me aburriste – se quejo Sasuke con Sakura. – tiene media hora que estas comiendo pastel.

-No quiero quedar amargada como tú. – se excusó Sakura.

-Hmp, pues yo no quiero quedar gordo y enfermo como tú.

-¿a quién llamas gorda y enferma? – grito Sakura molesta y haciendo un puño con las mano.

-Jaja, ¿a quién más? – se burlo Sasuke.

-Cállate, Idiota.

-Hmp, se supone que teníamos que llevarnos bien.

-De acuerdo. – suspiro Sakura. – Te ignorare solo porque _e_sto tiene que salir bien – terminó Sakura.

-Yo sólo quiero irme a mi departamento, necesito un buen trago y dormir.

-¿tienes departamento? – pregunto muy sorprendida Sakura.

-Sí, ¿Qué es lo extraño? – respondió sin importancia.

-Pues…

-Tú vives con tus padres, ¿no?

Sakura trago saliva. No sabía que responder para no quedar mal.

-Es que yo… pues… vivía en Paris y…

-Jaja, eres sólo una niña consentida y caprichosa.

-Piérdete, Sasuke.

-Hmp. Con razón Tsunade decide por ti. 20 y tantos años y aun vives en casa de tus padres…

-Cállate, tu estas peor que yo. – Grito furiosa Sakura – Tú ya no vives en casa de tus padres y aun así, Mikoto te controla. – Sasuke iba a protestar, pero Sakura se le adelanto. – Haber, niégamelo.

-Hmp. Y tu ¿Trabajas?

-No lo necesito.

-Apuesto que ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo a los 18 años estaba en Estados Unidos aprendiendo a manejar la empresa de mi padre, porque, aspiro hacerme cargo de ella algún día.

-Yo… a los 18 años estaba en… Paris olvidándome de… - Sakura se trabó. Sabía perfectamente que nunca había hecho nada productivo en su vida. –Cállate. Tú no sabes nada.

-De acuerdo, niña consentida y caprichosa. – repitió sonriendo triunfante.

-Olvídalo. Es obvio que tú y yo nos llevamos mejor separados. – aseguro Sakura alejándose de él. – que te diviertas.

Sasuke la miro confundido. El no quería que ella se alejara, al contrario, él se sentía poderoso al tener a la chica más linda de la fiesta con él. A Sasuke le gustaba el poder y no se iba a dejar que esa molesta le dejara así.

Estaba a punto de seguirla cuando la vio volver la mirada hacia el otro lado. ¿A quién rayos estaba viendo?

-Oye tú, molesta. – la llamo.

Sakura regreso la mirada y lo vio muy cerca de ella.

-Sasuke – murmuro sorprendida. – perdóname.

-¿Qué? – Se detuvo Sasuke - ¿porqué?

Sakura contuvo la respiración nerviosa unos segundos y después lo tomo de las mejillas, lo atrajo hacia ella mirándolo seriamente unos segundos y para sorpresa de ambos… lo besó.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración sorprendido. Tenía los ojos muy, muy, abiertos. ¿Esto era real?, ¿esa molesta en verdad lo estaba besando?

No era precisamente un beso pasional, le sabía en verdad… tranquilo. Un beso calmado, tierno, un beso de niños. Pero aun así, lo estaba disfrutando.

El era poderoso. Y esa niña se lo estaba confirmando en ese momento.

_-Hmp, tarde o temprano iba a terminar cayendo por mí. _

Sakura sentía su cuerpo temblando. Pero, no quería apartarse de él.

Cuando lo tuvo que hacer, se arrepintió.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Unas cuantas personas los estaban mirando curiosos.

Tsunade, Mikoto, Sasuke, Ino, Jirayra, Fugaku…

Cuando corrió la mirada hacia una mesa, la vergüenza se le quito enseguida.

Kin y Souta los habían visto.

-_Perfecto – pensó Sakura – valió la pena._

Su plan inicial había sido alejarse de Kin, que no la viera y no le preguntara por su novio. Pero cuando la vio acariciándole las mejillas a Souta, Sakura sitio su cuerpo arder de lo molesta que estaba. Nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando Kin se dio cuenta de que ella les miraba. Entonces Kin se descaro y besó a Souta mirándola indiscretamente.

Sakura no lo pensó ni dos veces y estaba decidida a besar al primer idiota que se le acercara.

Sasuke había sido ese idiota.

Y todo le pareció que paso en cuestión de segundos.

Sakura sonrió.

Kin la miro furiosa y a la vez curiosa por verle la cara al que ella había besado.

-Sakura, querida – la saludo Kin, hipócritamente - ¿no me presentas a tu novio?

-Su prometido – grito Ino detrás de Sakura.

_-¿Prometido? – Pensó incrédulo Sasuke - ¿desde cuándo?_

-Él… bueno, él es… - Sakura balbuceo.

_-Perfecto Sakura, soluciónalo ahora- se regaño a sí misma._

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presento a si mismo Sasuke.

-¡¿Uchiha? – Pregunto sorprendida Kin – Vaya, Sakura, tú tienes muy buenos gustos. – Kin se sonrojo – Me llamó Kin Tsuchi.

-Mucho gusto.

-así que… tu eres el prometido de Sakura, ¿cierto?

Sasuke miro a Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Sakura estaba nerviosa, prácticamente le rogaba con la mirada.

-Bueno, nosotros…

-¡Sasuke Uchiha! – Grito emocionada Mikoto – Eres genial, hijo.

-Sakura, creí que a ti no te gustaba. – hablo Tsunade.

-¿comprometidos? – grito sorprendido Fugaku.

-Sakura… ¿desde cuándo? – Jirayra estaba impresionado.

-Mamá, papá – dijo apenada Sakura.

Y en menos de dos minutos, ya estaban rodeados de cámaras.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke y Sakura… fotos por aquí, fotos por allá.

Se había vuelto un escándalo.

-_Es mi fin – _Pensó Sakura asustada.

-Yo me largo – le dijo furioso Sasuke.

-Sasuke – lo detuvo asustada Sakura – sácame de aquí – susurró a punto de llorar – por favor.

-Vámonos, necesito aire – dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano y sacándola del lugar.

…

..

.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – pregunto Sasuke cuando ya estaban en el coche

Aun no sabía porque estaba con ella. En un tonto ataque de lastima la había ayudado, pero… ¿Por qué la llevaba a su departamento?

-Perdóname – suplico por vigésima vez Sakura.

-Si me explicaras porque lo hiciste, tal vez, te perdonaría.

-Es muy complicado – se sonrojo Sakura.

-Esa… ¿Kim? ¿Rin? Amm…

-Kin

-Esa. ¿Por qué estaba interesada en mi? Más bien en ti.

-Es complicado – repitió Sakura.

-La vida es complicada, Sakura.

-¿Sabes? – Suspiro Sakura – debí seguir el consejo de Ino y ahogar a Kin en el inodoro.

-Ahogar a… ¿estás loca? – grito Sasuke estacionándose. - ¿hubiera valido la pena?

-Sí, lo valía.

-estas resentida con ella. – Adivino Sasuke – déjame pensar… ¿Por qué es más popular que tú? – Sakura negó - ¿Por qué tiene un vestido igual al tuyo? – Sakura negó nuevamente – vaya, que complicado.

-Sasuke idiota – comenzó a llorar Sakura – no todas sufrimos por eso.

-Ya, ya, molesta – la intento calmar Sasuke – eres molesta y llorona.

-No me digas así, idiota – le grito Sakura - ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto cuando notó que ya no estaba manejando Sasuke.

-En mi departamento – le respondió Sasuke – Necesito un trago.

-Llévame a casa – le exigió Sakura.

-Después de que tomé mi trago. – le respondió enfadado Sasuke – yo espere en el restaurante que terminaras tu pastel, ahora tu espera que tomé mi trago.

Sasuke bajó del coche y Sakura, aun enfadada, le siguió.

Entraron al departamento.

Impecable.

-Vaya – dijo Sakura secándose con una servilleta las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas – tienes un buen servicio. Tú casa esta reluciente.

-Nadie limpia – le aseguró Sasuke sacando hielo de la nevera. - ¿quieres un trago?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que nadie limpia?

-Nadie limpia, yo mismo me encargo de eso.

-¿Tu limpias? – Sakura estaba sorprendida. – no te creo.

-No voy a permitir que cualquier persona entre a mi departamento, molesta. Ni siquiera sé porque estás tú aquí.

-Porque tú me trajiste, idiota. – le respondió Sakura.

-como sea, ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Un… no sé – respondió triste Sakura- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Mmm… ¿un coctel?, ¿Te apetece?

-es que…

-No tomas mucho alcohol, ¿cierto? – adivino de nuevo.

-No – admitió Sakura.

-Mmm… te preparare un 3 en 1.

-¿un qué?

-coctel 3 en 1 – repitió – tiene remolacha, naranja y zanahoria, limón y azúcar...

-Está bien, está bien.

Sasuke regreso con 2 vasos y se sentó junto a Sakura en el sillón.

-Cuéntame.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Kin.

-Ahh, es una... traidora.

-Ese tipo que estaba con ella, ¿tiene algo que ver?

-Sí. Con él empezó todo. – Sakura bebió un poco de su coctel. – Me gustaba, era perfecto para mí. Perfecto.

-¿Pero?

-Nunca hice nada por él.

-¿Nada de qué? ¿Sexo? ¿Te negaste a tener sexo con él?

-Al contrario – negó Sakura – si él me hubiera pedido que tenga sex con él, lo hubiera hecho.

-Estabas desesperada ¿ehh? – Sonrió Sasuke.

-Preferiría llamarle enamoramiento. Estaba enamorada. – Suspiro Sakura – si él me hubiera pedido todo, todo le hubiera dado.

-Y ahí estaba tu error – le indico Sasuke – la mujer debe darse a desear, por más que el hombre se quejé.

-Lo sé – asintió Sakura – ahora lo sé.

-¿y qué paso?

-Kin… no sé cómo, pero un día Ino y yo la vimos besando a Souta.

-¿Souta?

-Sí, el que estaba con Kin.

-Hmp, ¿le reclamaste?

-Ino lo hizo. Me sentía tan mal que… no pude decirle nada. Era obvio que Souta la prefería a ella. Como sea, pasé los días más tristes y horribles de mi vida. Paris me parecía tan… negro, tan nublado, tan insignificante, Cuando creí estar olvidándolo, Ino me hablo para saludarme y sin querer me dijo que estaban comprometidos. Me derrumbe de nuevo.

Sasuke la miro apenado.

-pero… ¿Qué rayos te importa a ti? – Suspiro Sakura – seguramente no te importa lo que me pase. Ni siquiera sé porque te confió esto.

-Hmp, dame tu vaso – le pidió Sasuke. Sakura lo miro confundida y cuando se lo entrego se dio cuenta que el vaso de ella estaba vacío.

Cuando Sasuke regreso le dio un nuevo vaso.

-¿Alcohol?

-No te vas a morir por tomar, Sakura.

-Pero… debo irme a casa, Sasuke. Ya tomaste tu trago, así que…

-Descuida – le tranquilizo – Yo te llevare. Además, si vas hoy a casa te cuestionaran tus padres.

-Pero si no voy, me ira peor.

-Necesitamos una excusa, Sakura – insistió – Mientras pensamos quédate aquí.

Sakura se sonrojo ante esas palabras. Había soñado muchas veces con esas palabras, pero dichas por Souta.

-Anda, bebe tu vaso – Sasuke sonrió. Por primera vez se sentía a gusto en compañía de ella.

…

..

.

-Y entonces, Ino gritaba como loca. – contó Sakura un poco ebria. – Yo sólo la seguía y trataba de que no se cayera.

-Jaja – Sasuke estaba muy divertido. Sakura borracha era una cosa sorprendente. Era diferente a como normalmente era y a él le agradaba – no me digas, acabaste cuidándola.

-Si – respondió tomando de su vaso. – fue genial, desde entonces es mi mejor amiga.

-Vaya, que divertida eres, Sakura.

-Sabes, creo que ahora si ya no puedo regresar a casa. Estoy de lo mas borracha. Jaja, mi papá me matará, ¿me llevarías a casa de Ino?

-Pues, yo igual estoy borracho. No creo que pueda manejar así.

-Tienes razón.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-Yo… ¿está bien que me quede?

-Claro – Sasuke parecía que estaba ebrio, pero lo que había tomado con Sakura era poco a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-Bien, creo que me iré a dormir – se levanto Sakura – esto… ¿Dónde dormiré?

Sasuke había tomado, pero no era tonto.

-En el sillón – respondió.

-¿En serio?

-No. Duerme en mi cama. Pero aun no…

-Pero ya me siento mareada.

-Cuando tengas mucho sueño, yo te llevo a la cama.

-que… ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto algo tímida.

-Nada, te llevare a la cama a dormir.

-Está bien. – acepto Sakura volviendo a sentarse.

-Hmp – Sasuke sonrió arrogante. – _Tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto – _pensó.

Unos cuantos tragos, chistes, anécdotas y peleas después, Sakura estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

-Hmp, que fácil es dominarla – se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y se la llevo a la espalda cargándola. Subió las escaleras con ella balbuceando cosas inentendibles.

Prácticamente la aventó en la cama y la contemplo. Estaba sonrojada, sudada y a él le gustaba así.

La contempló unos minutos más. Sasuke se sorprendió de sí mismo. El podía tener siempre a la chica que quisiera, pero se conformaba con Tayuya por temor a los chismes, y ahí estaba esa chica… inconsciente, tanto que no podría reclamarle nada y mejor aun, por primera vez, Sasuke la veía callada.

Lentamente se acerco a ella. La tomo de las piernas y las acaricio subiendo lentamente por ellas. Se sentían tan suaves que él quiso tocar más.

Sakura gimió levemente y Sasuke se excitó aun más.

Le comenzó a subir el vestido conforme sus manos avanzaban, hasta que llego a su ropa interior.

-jaja – Sasuke la contemplo – su ropa interior… es negra y con moñitos. Linda.

Sasuke subió aun más su vestido y le beso el abdomen. Sakura se removió inquieta y se sonrojo más de lo que estaba. Le dejo leves besos y la saboreo.

-Deliciosa.

Le termino de quitar el vestido y notó que no llevaba la parte superior de su ropa interior.

Eso lo volvió loco.

Se agacho para tomar sus pechos entre su boca y agarro de la cintura a Sakura cuando ella inconscientemente se removió en la cama. Masajeo con la otra mano el pecho de Sakura mientras la contemplaba. Aun inconscientemente ella estaba disfrutando.

Sasuke se dispuso a besarle el cuello a Sakura y cuando ella gimió cerca de su oído, él reacciono.

-Qué diablos estoy… ¿violarla?

Se levanto de sobre de ella tan rápido como se había excitado.

-No puedo… yo… ella tiene que estar consciente, para que pueda rogarme por mas.

Sasuke le quito el vestido y busco en su ropero una playera de él y un pants. Se los puso a ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-Molesta… Tú misma vendrás a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura se levanto se sentía terriblemente mal. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía mareada.

-Uff… ¿Qué rayos…? – Sakura se llevo la mano a la cabeza confundida - ¿Dónde estoy?

-buenos días, molesta – vio a Sasuke entrar al cuarto con una bandeja – ya venía a levantarte. Te traje sopa – ambos se sonrojaron. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal – respondió – me iré a bañar primero.

-de acuerdo.

…

..

.

-Sasuke – grito Sakura cuando salió del baño.

-¿qué? – respondió entrando de nuevo al cuarto. Sakura llevaba puesto de nuevo su vestido negro.

-¿quién me cambió?

-Fui yo, ¿por qué?

-Tu… Bueno, pero… espera… yo no tenía… - Sakura se puso completamente roja – ¿Me viste? – dijo cubriéndose los pechos con las manos.

-Hmp, no vi nada que no haiga visto antes.

-Los míos no…idiota, depravado.

-Toma tu sopa y vámonos. Mi mamá me hablo, dice que te lleva a mi casa.

-Quiero ir a mi casa… mi mamá…

-Tsunade está en mi casa también.

-De acuerdo – Sakura tomo su sopa tan rápido como pudo.

-Me daré un baño – grito Sasuke entrando a su cuarto.

-¿aquí?

-Es mi cuarto.

-cierto. – Sakura asintió.

Sasuke saco ropa de su ropero y se metió al baño. Cuando salió Sakura estaba acostada en su cama viendo el techo. Nuevamente Sasuke se la comía con la mirada.

Cuando Sakura lo vio, se sonrojo.

Él llevaba puesto un traje negro y el cabello mojado y revuelto.

-Vámonos – suspiro saliendo del cuarto.

-De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo el camino se la pasaron en silencio y dudaron mucho en entrar a la casa.

-Sakura Haruno – grito Tsunade a penas entraron. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Mamá, yo…

-No te preocupes, Ino le habló a tu madre para decirle que estabas con ella. – hablo Jirayra.

-Papá… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué más, cariño? – Respondió Mikoto – tus padres están aquí para arreglar su boda. Tenemos que poner fecha y…

-Mamá – gruño Sasuke.

-¿qué quieres Uchiha? – se quejo Mikoto. – Fugaku, ayúdame…

-Papá, no te dejes chantajear…

-Lo siento, Sasuke – respondió serio Fugaku. – Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza y que mejor que con la hija de mi mejor amigo. Además… ya salió en todas las noticias.

-Mamá – grito Sakura furiosa – no me casare con él.

-¡Qué! – gritaron Tsunade y Mikoto al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que paso ayer fue un accidente y…

-Sakura y yo arreglaremos esto – aseguro Sasuke tomando de la mano a Sakura y llevándola a su auto de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-tú y yo, tenemos que hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Sabes, Sakura? Comienzo a pensar que tú eres de las mujeres que engordan fácilmente. – le informo Sasuke viéndola comer pastel. - ¿te has hecho liposucción?

-No, nunca me he operado.

-Hmp, se puede saber, ¿Cómo es que no engordas?

-Pues… tampoco lo sé.

-Es el tercer plato de pastel que comes.

-¡Es delicioso!

-Creo que debiste pedir el pastel entero, en vez de pieza por pieza.

-Cierto.

Sasuke la miro comer su pastel en silencio, mientras pensaba en un plan que les sirviera a ambos.

Volvió la mirada hacia una pantalla por la cual transmitían las noticias. Casi escupió el café que bebía cuando se vio a sí mismo en la tele. En las noticias pasaban la exclusiva del supuesto romance entre Sasuke y Sakura.

En el noticiero, Mikoto y Tsunade daban una declaración.

-¿Cuando fue que…? – Sasuke reconoció el lugar de la entrevista. Era el local de la fiesta de la noche anterior. – Hmp, apenas nos fuimos, ellas hicieron de las suyas.

-Sasuke – murmuro asustada Sakura - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Espera, molesta – le cayó Sasuke viendo que en las noticias declaraba también Orochimaru.

Se le veía molesto y negaba saber algo del compromiso.

-El acuerdo – recordó Sasuke.

-¿Qué acuerdo?

-Sakura, tengo un plan.

-¿Otro plan? – pregunto sarcástica. - ¿de qué se trata esta vez?

-Aun podemos sacar provecho de esto.

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil. Mikoto y Tsunade nos quieren comprometidos. – Comenzó – Para heredar mi empresa necesito tener 21 años y estar comprometido. 21 años ya tengo. Para heredar la tuya, necesitas estar comprometida…

Sakura asintió.

-Hagámoslo. Comprometámonos hasta que yo encuentre a alguna ingenua que se case conmigo por un tiempo, solo hasta que la encuentre…

-¿y yo que gano?

-Tiempo. Si nos comprometemos tendrás tu empresa y el tiempo que tardemos así, Mikoto Y Tsunade nos dejaran de fastidiar, entonces tendrás tiempo para buscar a la persona con la que te casaras y cumplas con la regla de tu abuelo.

-Suena bien.

-Entonces, Sakura ¿te casas conmigo? – pregunto divertido Sasuke.

Sakura lo miro con odio y respondió a su sonrisa.

-Sólo digamos que… estamos comprometidos, será solo por un tiempo. – le aseguro - Después cada quien sigue su camino, solo si la situación lo requiere, nos veremos.

-¿Sin compromisos?

-Exacto.

-Acepto.

-El acuerdo – repitió Sasuke – de compromiso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Sasuke tomo un par de servilletas y unas plumas de su chaqueta.

-Escribe tus reglas – ordeno Sasuke.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Por ejemplo… que… no sé… las cosas que te gustan y las que no. Así sabré más de ti y no me será difícil fingir el compromiso.

-De acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-A la cuenta de 3 – grito Sakura.

-Solo muéstramela de una vez – murmuro fastidiado Sasuke.

-Tsk, aburrido.

Sakura tomo la servilleta de Sasuke y la leyó.

Sasuke Uchiha:

1.- Odio el dulce (en especial el chocolate).

2.- Me gusta tener mi departamento limpio

3.- Odio a la gente molesta.

Sakura Haruno:

1.- Me gusta el pastel de chocolate.

2.- A mi no me gusta limpiar.

3.- Odio a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Esto es una porquería – se enfado Sasuke y rompió las servilletas.

-Media hora escribiendo para tener solo esto, Uchiha.

-Esto… lo arreglaremos después. Vamos, aun tenemos que pensar que les diremos a ese par de locas.

-Nos pedirán una fecha.

-Les daremos una fecha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Me niego – grito Mikoto – Fugaku, ayudame.

-no puedes hacer nada, Mikoto – le calmo Fugaku – ellos ya son mayores, pueden tomar sus decisiones solos.

-Pero… un año – grito histérica – Un año es demasiado.

-¿Cuándo planeabas que nos casáramos? – gruño Sasuke.

-no lo sé… en uno o dos… días.

-¿Estás loca, madre?

-¿Semanas? ¿Meses? – continuo Mikoto - Meses Uchiha, te entenderé si me dices que en unos meses, pero un año… es demasiado.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Mikoto – le siguió Tsunade – es mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke, si no te decides pronto le diré a tu primo que…

-Mamá… el acuerdo dice que debo estar mínimo comprometido. Bien, lo estoy.

-Espera – intervino Fugaku – es un compromiso verdadero, ¿cierto?

-Absolutamente – respondió Sakura – Si las cosas funcionan, nos casaremos en un año.

-No es porque estas embarazada, ¿verdad Sakura? – pregunto Jirayra. Todos en la sala la miraron a ella y su pequeño abdomen.

-Les aseguro que no. – respondió sonrojada. Sasuke sonrió.

-Bien, me voy a la oficina, papá – se despidió Sasuke.

-Voy con Ino – le siguió Sakura.

-¿Traes coche, Sakura? – pregunto Mikoto.

-Es verdad, no tengo.

-Hmp, vamos, te llevo – le propuso Sasuke.

-Hacen muy buena pareja – sonrió satisfecha Mikoto.

-La pareja perfecta. – asintió Tsunade.

-¿Cuando se anunciara el compromiso? – pregunto algo enfadada Sakura por la actitud de ambas.

-En la fiesta de mañana.

-Mamá, mañana es el cumpleaños de papá, no creo que…

-Es perfecto – continúo Mikoto.

-Hmp.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la casa algo enfadados.

-No va a funcionar - se lamento Sakura.

-Que pesimismo – le regaño Sasuke cuando subió al coche. – esto TIENE que salir bien.

-Eso espero. – Suspiro Sakura - Por cierto, no tienes novia, ¿verdad? No quiero escándalos, ni nada parecido.

-No, no tengo. Bueno… - se detuvo Sasuke en el semáforo – Nada serio.

-¿No vas a preguntarme?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si yo tengo.

-Descuida, sé que no tienes.

-¿Acaso te dije algo de más ayer?

-No es por eso, no creo que alguien tan… molesta como tú tenga novio.

-Espero que cuando me baje del coche, choques – le saco la lengua Sakura.

-No es correcto desearle mal a tu prometido.

-Tsk, ¿prometido? No empieces, Uchiha.

-Jaja… molesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por más raro que te suene – grito Ino cuando Sakura entro a su cuarto – esta mañana me levante a ver las noticias.

-Qué raro.

-Estas en la boca del lobo, amiga. Todos hablan de ustedes.

-Hay Ino… tengo tanto que contarte.

-Cuéntamelo ya, Sakura – se emociono Ino apagando la tele.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Jaja, ¿estás comprometido? No te creo – se burlo Suigetsu – y con Haruno.

-Hmp, cállate ya, animal.

-Es que es…

-¿Como paso Sasuke? – pregunto Juugo.

-Tenía que hacerlo… mañana mi padre cumple 60 años.

-Rayos – grito Suigetsu volviendo a parecer serio - la empresa, ¿la heredaras?

-Supongo, después de todo, ya cumplo con los requisitos.

-Excelente

-Suigetsu, ¿sabes algo de Itachi?

-Nada – respondió – No, desde el centro comercial.

-Sospecho que está más cerca de lo que creemos. – comento Juugo.

-Más le vale dar la cara.

-Quien iba a decir que te ibas a comprometer, otra vez. – volvió al tema Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu, olvida ya eso – le regaño Juugo.

-Está bien Juugo – dijo sin importancia Sasuke – A mí ya no me importa.

-¿Seguro?

-Pero… aun debo encontrar a Itachi, él me tiene que dar la cara.

-Si él no hubiera hecho lo que hizo – se lamento Suigetsu – nada de esto estuviera pasando.

-Pero lo hizo, y pagara por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara… :B


	6. Itachi Uchiha

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

** Itachi Uchiha**

-¿Entonces debo llamarte señora Uchiha?

-Muy graciosa, Ino. – hizo un puchero Sakura.

-Por cierto, esta mañana me hablo Kin.

-¿Qué quería?

-Preguntarme si es en serio tu compromiso.

-Maldita. – Gruño Sakura – a ella que le importa, por su culpa estoy metida en esto.

-Tranquila – sonrió Ino – es obvio que los celos la matan.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Pon en una balanza a Sasuke Uchiha y en otra Souta sin apellido importante… ¿Quién gana?

-¿Sasuke?

-Exacto. Por cierto, Saku, no mas contado, ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – pregunto ansiosa.

-En casa del idiota ese.

-¿Sasuke? Y… ¿Qué paso? – Grito emocionada - ¿lo hicieron?

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes – insinuó alzando las cejas - "eso"

-No, Ino – grito sonrojada – jamás lo haría con él.

-Estarás loca, el hombre esta rebueno.

-Aunque…

-¿Qué? Cuéntamelo todo, Saku.

-Ino, soñé con él. – Dijo asustada - ¿está mal eso?

-Soñaste con él – repitió Ino. - ¿Qué clase de sueños? ¿Pervertidos?

-Cuando estaba en su casa, tome tanto que acabe borracha. – se detuvo a pensar.

-Continua

-Soñé que me llevaba a su cuarto y lo hacíamos, pero por alguna razón, ese sueño no termino.

-Jaja te estás enamorando de él, Saku – le afirmo Ino - ¿no has pensado eso?

-No, no puedo enamorarme de él. Solo lo veré por un par de meses hasta que esto se calme.

-¿Osea que te dijo que no te enamoraras de él?

-No, yo no quiero enamorarme de él. – respondió seria. – sería una estupidez de mi parte.

-Piénsalo, tendrás que convivir con él. – Le aconsejó – una vez que se anuncie su compromiso…

-Esto no es una novela, Ino. Yo no me enamorare del niño rico, ni soy la chica pobre, ni terminaremos enamorándonos y casándonos por voluntad propia ni nada de eso. Esta es la realidad y yo… terminare lejos de él. El probablemente se casara con una modelo sin cerebro y yo con un idiota al que terminare manteniendo…

-Saku…

-Bueno, pero… ¿cuéntame más de Sai? – cambio de tema Sakura cuando pensó que iba a llorar.

-Ahh… cierto. Probablemente lo conozcas mañana.

-Ino, mañana es la fiesta de Fugaku…

-Lo sé, yo también iré. Veras, Sai es primo de Sasuke y me llevara con él. Presiento que será bueno, Saku.

- ¿Primo de… Sasuke?

-Sí. Él maneja las empresas Uchiha en corea.

-Vaya, que pequeño es Asia.

-Como sea, tengo que ir por mi vestido al centro comercial, ¿me acompañas? – pregunto Ino saliendo con Sakura de la casa.

-Mmm no, gracias. Preferiría ir a caminar al parque. – Respondió – nos vemos en la tarde, Ino.

-Claro, cuídate. – la abrazó Ino antes de subir a su coche.

-Igual tu. – se despidió.

Sakura camino hasta el parque más cercano.

_-Rayos, todo esto empezó por culpa de Kin. ¿Por qué de todos los hombres Sasuke Uchiha? Peor aún, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres, Kin se tuvo que fijar en Souta? - _pensaba Sakura mientras caminaba_ - ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Rayos, debo hacer algo con mi vida, debo hacer algo ya. Necesito ayuda con urgencia._

Se detuvo y se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezos.

-Qué lindo se ve. – Se dijo a sí misma – tenía bastante tiempo que no venía a este parque.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y recordó la última vez que lo había hecho. La última vez que había ido a ese parque había sido con Souta. Él la estaba acompañando a estudiar para un examen y ella trataba de concentrarse.

-Souta – susurro abriendo los ojos.

Aun le parecía increíble el hecho de pensar en él. Se había acostumbrado tanto a llorarle que no le importaba el lugar en el que estuviera. En Paris ella le lloraba cada que su cerebro formulaba una imagen de él y eran precisamente esos momentos en los que se sentía la mujer más patética del mundo, la mujer más idiota por sufrir por alguien aun mas idiota, y eso la hacía sentirse más idiota que Kin.

Porque, él nunca le había dado señas de que correspondía a sus sentimientos, ni siquiera de que tuviera sentimientos. El era un buen amigo y solo eso.

Ella se sentía terriblemente destrozada después de haberlos visto besándose, pero también sabia que se iba a sentir aun mas mal si le confesaba sus sentimientos y el la rechazaba.

–Rayos, estás loca, Sakura. – se regaño.

-Por hablar sola, yo creo que sí.

-¿Quién…? – Se alarmo – ahh tu… tu eres el chico del centro comercial. – afirmo Sakura recordando al chico de cabello negro, alto y de hipnotizantes ojos negros.

-El mismo – sonrió. – Puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas. Por algo el destino nos junto de nuevo, ¿no crees?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico iba a responderle cuando escucharon unos ruidos cerca de ellos. Al parecer alguien les quería tomar fotos detrás de unos árboles.

-¿Quién es? – pregunto el chico curioso.

-¿Reporteros?

-Rayos, debo irme linda – grito corriendo muy rápido – te veo después.

-¿Qué? – Sakura miro horrorizada como el camarógrafo descaradamente salía de su escondite y le tomaba fotos más de cerca. – aléjate de mí.

-Señorita Haruno – la llamaron - ¿puede darnos una entrevista?

-¿Es verdad lo de su compromiso con Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunto otra persona.

¿De dónde rayos había salido tanta gente? Todos la empezaron a rodear con pequeñas grabadoras esperando que hablara.

-¿Quién era el chico con el que estaba?

-¿Su compromiso es por su embarazo?

-¿Cuánto llevan de relación?

-¿Cuándo será la boda?

Sakura los miraba hablar, pero su cerebro no formulaba ninguna respuesta antes de que le preguntaran otra. Necesitaba salir de ahí rápido.

-Yo… - todos se callaron esperando su respuesta – yo… debo irme – grito empujando algunas personas para poder salir.

Sakura corrió como jamás lo había hecho en toda su vida. Estaba asustada. Su corazón estaba latiendo a una velocidad increíble.

Ni siquiera sabía en donde estaba, solo se preocupaba por correr lejos de ellos.

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió pedirle a Sasuke su número de celular? – se dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Sakura doblo por una calle esperando poder esconderse de los reporteros.

Entonces reconoció donde estaba y se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido. Estaba en una calle que no tenía salida, una calle donde la única salida era la entrada.

-A…auxilio – grito tratando de volver a salir pero los reporteros no se apartaban. – _estoy perdida, no hay salida._

Entonces sintió una mano tomarla de la muñeca.

-Señorita Haruno, no debe salir sin vigilancia. – dijo un hombre alto que asemejaba a un guardia de seguridad.

Sakura suspiro aliviada, pero pronto sus nervios se vieron alterados nuevamente cuando vio que el hombre no hacia ningún esfuerzo por sacarla de ahí.

-Oye, quiero salir de aquí… - le susurro - ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Lo siento – le respondió bajito el hombre – tengo ordenes de hacerla sufrir, y aparentemente esto es un sufrimiento para usted.

-Ordenes de… ¿Quién fue? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-No, es regalo de una amiga suya.

-Amiga… ¡Kin! Ella...

Sakura quería gritar, pero recordó que los reporteros seguían atentos a cada movimiento suyo.

-¡Demonios!

Entonces toda su sangre la abandono, se sintió completamente mareada y sin fuerzas cuando sintió otra fría mano jalarla al lado contrario del tipo grandote.

-¿Quién…?

-Tranquila, te sacare de aquí - dijo aquel hombre alto al que solo podía verle la espalda y que llevaba puesta una gorra.

Aquel hombre la saco de ahí ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-señorita Haruno – gritaban nuevamente - ¿podría decirnos quien es él?

Sakura bajo la mirada, ¿Cómo responder a algo que ni siquiera ella sabia la respuesta?

Tenía miles de respuestas cruzando por su mente. Por la altura podría ser Sasuke Uchiha, podría ser Souta, un empleado de su padre, un amigo, algún conocido con afán de ayudarla…

El chico la subió a un convertible negro.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ni Sasuke Uchiha, ni Souta, ni nadie que ella conociera tenía un convertible negro.

-_Bien hecho, Sakura, ahora estas en el auto de un desconocido…_

-Eres grande…Itachi… - susurro el desconocido subiéndose al convertible y arrancando ruidosamente.

-I… ¿Itachi? – pregunto Sakura tratando de verle la cara. Ella no recordaba a ningún Itachi.

El desconocido la miro. Tenía unos lindos ojos negros y era muy guapo, de hecho…

-Esos ojos…

-Hola, de nuevo – sonrió el chico que había hablado con ella antes de que llegaran los reporteros. – no pensaste que te dejaría sola, ¿verdad? – sonrió quitándose la gorra.

-Tú… ¡tú lo hiciste! – Gritó alarmada – me dejaste sola.

-En realidad, fui a buscar mi auto. – Respondió - Tienes suerte que viva cerca del parque. Aunque, ¿Por qué rayos no te quedaste ahí donde te deje?

-No estoy loca. Me estaban asfixiando, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Hmp, pues tu misma dijiste en el parque que estabas loca.

-¿Hmp? – repitió Sakura. – conozco a alguien que dice así.

-¿De verdad? – pregunto curioso.

-Por desgracia – Sakura suspiro y vio por el espejo de su lado que un coche negro los seguía.

-Oye…

-¿Lo acabas de notar? – La interrumpió – nos está siguiendo desde que te saque de ahí.

-¿En serio?

-Te lo juro – respondió burlón – No te dije porque temía que te pusieras nerviosa nuevamente.

-¿Qué haremos? – se alarmó.

-Si me dijeras que les hiciste… tal vez podría ayudarte.

-Yo… en realidad, nada.

-¿y porque te siguen?

-Porque… una larga historia.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí. – Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo – después de todo… este bebé es más rápido que cualquier otro – señalo su coche – así que… ponte el cinturón, peli rosa… esto se puede poner feo.

Sakura ni siquiera había terminado de asimilar sus palabras, cuando sintió el coche acelerar su velocidad. Miro a la ventana y se arrepintió. El coche iba tan rápido que no podía ver bien afuera. Si ella que no manejaba a duras penas veía, ¿Cómo le hacia ese idiota para manejar sin chocar contra algo o alguien?

-¡Dios mío! – Gritó alarmada – Detente. No quiero morir.

-Tranquilízate. – Respondió divertido – no pasa nada… he hecho esto muchas veces. Huir es mi especialidad.

Sakura se aferro a su asiento y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Creyó ver su vida pasar frente a ella tan rápido como la velocidad del coche.

-¡De…detente! – gritaba, pero al parecer el no la escuchaba pues iba más rápido. – Este sí es mi fin.

Y cuando menos se lo espero, el coche comenzó a bajar su velocidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente creyendo que era su imaginación o quizás su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la velocidad. Pero no, el coche de verdad bajaba la velocidad.

-¿Estoy muerta? – pregunto abriendo por completo los ojos.

-Sí, lo estas. – le respondió con una risita – Ahora dime tu crimen.

-¿Mis pecados?

-Si

-De acuerdo, amm… yo… no, no estoy muerta – grito molesta..

-Jaja

-Idiota – le grito - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una carretera – respondió suspirando - ¿creías que manejaría como loco en la ciudad?

-Pues…

-Por supuesto que no. – Se respondió a sí mismo – Yo si tengo cordura… Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sakura – respondió más tranquila – Soy Sakura Haruno.

-Bien, Sakura, cuéntame que paso, ¿Por qué te siguieron? Soy muy curioso.

-Lo noté – le sonrió Sakura – Veras, tengo una especie de relación con un tipo idiota, Sasuke, y…

-¿Sasuke?

-Si – continúo Sakura – estamos como comprometidos y… al parecer los reporteros quieren acosarme porque creen que no es serio lo de nuestra relación. Más bien, Kin no lo cree. Esa maldita mando a los reporteros, estoy segura.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que eras buena personas, pero al parecer hasta enemigos tienes.

-Algo así. Y tu… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Itachi U… - se detuvo nervioso - Itachi, solo Itachi.

-Sólo Itachi, ¿no tienes apellido?

-Si lo tengo – respondió – pero no creo que tenga derecho a mencionarlo. Le hice algo tan bajo a mi familia que no creo poder siquiera decir hijo de quien soy.

-Ya veo – asintió Sakura – aunque. A veces los padres son muy problemáticos.

-Cierto. Mi madre está muy loca.

-Y la mía insiste en que debo casarme con un tipo que me cae re-mal.

-¿Ese tal Sasuke?

-Exacto.

-Entiendo.

Sakura lo miro y suspiro. Sin darse cuenta se termino confesando con un desconocido, pero que por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar en él.

-Eres mi héroe, Itachi. – le agradeció.

-Jaja, dime, ¿Dónde vives?, te llevare a tu casa.

-Gracias.

Sakura sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su falda.

-¿Bueno? Ino, ¿Qué pasa?... Lo sé, fue ella. ¿lo viste? ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que hizo? ¡Maldita! – Itachi la miraba sorprendido mientras hablaba por teléfono. En realidad él no creía que ella fuera de esas chicas que odiaban a las personas. Él la veía como una niña mimada y buena.

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto cuando Sakura guardo de nuevo su celular en su bolsillo.

-Sí, era mi amiga, dice que Kin fue la que mando a los reporteros y al idiota ese a acosarme.

-¿Kin?

-Mi enemiga – respondió.

-Ahh, entiendo.

-Entonces señorita, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto de nuevo poniéndose su gorra como si fuera un chofer. – El día de hoy estoy a sus servicios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke – grito Suigetsu entrando a la oficina principal – el amor de tu vida está en peligro.

-¿quién? – pregunto Juugo.

-Muy gracioso, Suigetsu – respondió serio Sasuke – se refiere a Sakura seguramente, Juugo.

-Ella misma – sonrió Suigetsu – fue acosada por los reporteros esta mañana.

-¿Quién te dijo? – Pregunto aún serio - ¿Dónde estaba?

-Ella estaba en el parque, lo sé porque salió en las noticias.

-Diablos, ¿está loca? – Murmuro enfadado – marca a su celular, por favor, Juugo.

-Claro. Pero… Sasuke, no tienes su número…

-Cierto. – gruño Sasuke. – llama a Tsunade. Si no, a Mikoto y pregúntale.

Juugo tomo el teléfono y marco varios números hasta que le devolvió el celular a Sasuke.

-Es Sakura. Mikoto tenía su número.

-Qué raro de mi madre. – Sonrió sarcástico – Molesta, ¿Dónde estás? Hmp, te llamare molesta cada que se me pegué la gana. Ahora responde. Voy para alla. No te muevas de ahí. Ya cállate, nadie te manda a dar paseos… Hmp, también te quiero, adiós. – colgó.

-¿Qué? – Grito Suigetsu – ¿dijo que te quiere?

-No – respondió Sasuke poniéndose el saco – me dijo que me vaya al diablo y le respondí que igual la quiero. ¿Qué mejor contestación para alguien tan orgullosa como ella?

Sasuke tomo del escritorio las llaves de su coche y salió de la oficina que ese día le habían dado.

-Hmp, debería estar festejando que le gané a Orochimaru y ahora voy a buscar a esa… molesta.

Se subió a su coche y manejo camino al centro comercial.

Cuando llego vio a una chica de cabellos rosados platicar en el estacionamiento con un chico que tenia gorra.

-¿Quién es ese idiota? – murmuro para sí mismo.

Se estaciono en el lugar más cercano que encontró y camino hacia donde vio a Sakura. Saco el celular de su bolsillo y le marco a Suigetsu.

-Oye, dile a Juugo que se encargue de los papeles que deje en el escritorio – Sasuke iba mirando al piso mientras hablaba – Claro, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Sasuke colgó no estaba ni el chico ni el coche en el que vio a Sakura recargada.

-Hmp, ¿Qué paso?

-Kin – respondió la chica triste – fue ella.

-¿Qué hizo?

-Llamo a unos reposteros y a un tipo para que me mantuviera ahí.

-Parece que Kin está interesada en tu declaración.

-Así parece.

Ya mañana se terminara todo – respondió Sasuke ofreciéndole su celular – márcale a Kin, invítala a la fiesta de mañana.

-¿Estás loco? – Dijo regresándole su celular - ¿para qué?

-Mañana anunciaremos el compromiso, así que, invítala. – Le guiño el ojo – no querrás que se lo pierda, ¿verdad?

-Sasuke, es idea mía o ¿eres bipolar?

-Hmp, solo estoy de buen humor – suspiro – así que, mujer, aprovéchame.

Sakura sonrió un poco cansada.

-Llévame a casa, gruñón. Necesito dormir.

-Vamos, te invito a comer – se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su coche.

-De acuerdo – asintió animada – ¿un pastel de chocolate?

-Ni loco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que al fin nuestro plan está funcionando – murmuro asombrada Sakura.

-Sí, la empresa es oficialmente mía. – respondió alegre.

-¿Qué hizo en su primer día el presidente mas gruñón?

-Despedir personas – sonrió de lado.

-¡Estás loco! – Grito en desaprobación Sakura - ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Fácil. Despedí a Orochimaru y unas cuantas personas que lo seguían y le daban información. Uno de ellos de por sí me caía mal, Kabuto.

-Me das miedo – le aseguro – eres capaz de despedirme a mi si pudieras.

-Sakura, estás despedida – dijo entre serio y sonriente.

-Que chistoso, Sasuke – dijo sarcástica.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Quién era ese chico con el que estabas antes?

-¿En el centro comercial?

-Sí.

-Un amigo que me abandono dos veces en un día. A penas le dije que habías llegado se subió a su coche y se fue. El se llamaba... espera, mi celular está sonando.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Sasuke viendo la cara seria de Sakura.

-Sí, es un mensaje de Ino. Dice que mi mamá me está buscando para que me pruebe el vestido de mañana.

-Bien – asintió Sasuke parándose de la silla – te llevare.

-Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sasuke dejo a Sakura en su casa se había regresado a su departamento. Al llegar respiro la paz que sólo su soledad le concedía. Tomo su celular y decidió deshacerse de la paz por un rato.

…

..

.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Tayuya, el Uchiha le había llamado.

Después de haber bebido toda la noche con él, ahora lo tenía sobre ella besando su cuello muy bruscamente.

Tayuya se sentía demasiado bien como para negarse. Ahora tenía muy en claro que no amaba al Uchiha, pero no podía negarse a sus caricias. Ella lo consideraba más bien su amigo… o su amigo sexual, como le decían sus amigas.

Sasuke la besó en los labios. Era un beso por demás frio, sin el menor asomo de amor. La tocaba sin cariño, sin ternura, solo la tocaba. Pero ella no se quejaba, ya que, ella siempre estaba dispuesta a satisfacer a Sasuke. Después de todo, precisamente ella había sido la privilegiada que Sasuke Uchiha había seleccionado para ser su amante. A ella no le agradaba mucho su concepto, pero le estaba muy agradecida al Uchiha. Él era un tipo amargado, manipulador y muchas veces temible, pero cuando no estaban en la cama, él la trataba bien. Había sido su paño de lágrimas muchas veces y siempre terminaban igual, con él dentro de ella.

Sasuke adentro su lengua en la boca de Tayuya y le recorrió la boca entera acallando los gemidos de la chica.

Con solo ese beso, Tayuya sintió espasmos de placer. Sasuke ya estaba excitado y a Tayuya le agradaba saber que al menos eso parecía ser sincero en él.

Sasuke se restregó en el cuerpo de Tayuya, chocando su pelvis contra la de ella.

-¡Sasuke! – gimió sonoramente.

Sasuke le termino de quitar la ropa y la acaricio.

La miro con puro deseo a los ojos y le sonrió de lado. Sin poder contenerse más le empezó a besar el cuello dejándole marcas color rojo, bajó a sus labios lamiéndolos y bajando a su cuello y al pecho succionando uno y con una mano masajeaba el otro.

Sasuke metió un dedo en el interior de Tayuya y ella no pudo evitar gemir. Lo metía y sacaba con gran velocidad. Poco después metió otro dedo y Tayuya se sintió explotar en mil pedazos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Eres muy sensible, Tayuya – le susurro.

Inmediatamente retiro sus dedos y entro en su interior desesperadamente y embistiéndola sin delicadeza.

Sasuke abrió un poco más las piernas de ella y las llevó a sus hombros llenando el cuarto con los gemidos de Tayuya y gruñidos de él.

Pasados los minutos, Tayuya sintió su cuerpo temblar y a Sasuke derramándose en su interior.

…

..

.

-¡Sasuke! – Le levanto Tayuya – tu celular está sonando.

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos. Miro a su alrededor. Su cuarto era un desastre.

Había botellas en el suelo, ropa e inclusive condones, frutos de su fiesta privada en su departamento que había tenido con Tayuya.

-Sasuke – volvió la mirada y vio a Tayuya tapada con su sabana. - ¿estás bien?

-Hmp, si Tayuya.

-Tu celular sonó.

-Ya no está sonando – respondió impaciente. – Tayuya, es hora de que te vayas.

-Sí, me iré ahora mismo – respondió la chica buscando su ropa.

-Y… no regreses.

-¿Disculpa? – Tayuya se quedo estática.

-Me comprometeré esta noche – se levanto pasándose las manos por el cabello – así que esto se acabo.

-Sasuke – grito sorprendida Tayuya – discúlpame – le sonrió y le abrazo – sé que no te gustan esta clase de contactos – dijo en referencia al abrazo – pero te felicito.

-¿Me felicitas?

-Sí.

-Hmp, cualquier chica me estuviera rogando. – Dijo con arrogancia - Creo que no cometí ningún error al escogerte como amante.

-No soy como todas, Uchiha. Yo si te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Tayuya se levanto y le miro con alegría en los ojos.

-Que seas feliz, Uchiha. Y recuerda, si tu novia resulta ser una chica frívola y rara, siempre me puedes hablar para recordar viejos tiempo – le guiño el ojo.

-Gracias, Tayuya.

Tayuya sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Inmediatamente Sasuke se dio cuenta que ese ciclo de su vida se había cerrado.

Él había dejado a Tayuya por Sakura. Había dejado a una amiga y excelente amante por una chica rara que ni siquiera sabía si era virgen o no.

Sonrió.

Se levanto de la cama y se metió a bañar. Cuando salió se dispuso a limpiar su cuarto. Se vistió para ir a casa de Mikoto y salió por su coche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa por la noche, se probó el vestido rojo que su madre le había llevado. Se baño y se acostó a dormir. Estaba tan cansada que se levanto hasta el día siguiente.

-Buen día, hijita – la saludo Tsunade – desayuna conmigo.

-Ya voy mamá – respondió estirándose en la cama. Se levanto y se baño. Iba a ser un largo día.

…

..

.

-¡Mikoto! – Gritaba Fugaku - ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí – grito la aludida desde el jardín.

-Hmp, está en el jardín – informo Sasuke mientras bebía un jugo de naranja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Miko… mamá me pidió que no trabajara hoy.

-Tu madre es todo un caso.

-Como sea.

-¿Y Sakura?

-Supongo que en su casa – respondió sin importancia.

-¿Por qué no le hablas para que almuerce con nosotros?

-¿Para qué? Ella tiene casa donde almorzar.

-Sasuke – grito Mikoto entrando a la casa – No seas grosero. Fugaku, Tsunade me dijo que ella y Sakura estarían ocupadas alistándose para la noche.

Sasuke exploto en risa.

-¿Cuál es la gracia? – pregunto Fugaku alzando una ceja.

-Ni aunque se tome todo el día quedara lista. – respondió aun riéndose – con un día de anticipación tal vez…

-¡Cállate! – Gritó Mikoto – es tu prometida, respétala.

-De acuerdo – asintió Sasuke aun riéndose.

-Vamos a almorzar fuera, Sasuke – le aviso Fugaku. – Es mi cumpleaños y por favor, no pelees con tu madre.

Mikoto miro a Sasuke y le mostro una sonrisa triunfante.

-Imposible – murmuro para sí mismo - Ella es taaan infantil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, dime que ya estas lista.

-Ya casi, mamá. ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya casi son las 7, Sakura.

-Ya, ya – respondió bajando las escaleras – ya estoy lista.

-Vámonos – grito Jirayra desde la puerta de la casa – ya es tarde.

-Hoy es un día muy importante hija – sermoneo Tsunade.

-Ya sé, mamá.

-Espero todo salga bien – suspiro Tsunade.

…

..

.

-Te apuesto que te estás mordiendo la lengua, Sasuke – se burlo Mikoto.

-Hmp, ¿por qué?

-Sólo tuvo medio día, pero mira lo hermosa que se ve Sakura – señalo Mikoto.

Sasuke trago de un golpe su refresco lastimándose la garganta. Mikoto tenía toda la razón. Sakura era hermosa, pero esa noche se veía divina.

Un vestido rojo que llegaba hasta las rodillas con un pronunciado escote que mostraban sus pequeños pero firmes pechos.

Sasuke prácticamente se estaba babeando.

-Cierra la boca… – escucho una conocida voz detrás de él – Teme.

-¿Naruto? – Gritó emocionado – Dobe, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer por la noche – respondió – ¿Quién es ella?

-Mi… una amiga – respondió apenado. – ¿y Hinata? No me digas que ya se cansó de ti.

-Jamas – hizo un puchero – Ella está por ahí – dijo señalando a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

-Espera – Sasuke la miro atento - ¿esta…?

-Esperando a nuestro primer hijo, teme.

-Hmp, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿ehh Naruto?

-Pues… - Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Hmp.

-Por cierto, cuando estuve en China mande a buscar a Itachi, pero al parecer ahí tampoco estaba.

-Lo sé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke tomo 2 copas de una bandeja que llevaban unos meseros. Le ofreció uno a Naruto y el otro se lo bebió de 2 tragos.

-Está aquí, en Japón.

-Abre bien los ojos, Sasuke. – Naruto bebió de su copa – no dudó que este aquí en la fiesta de tu padre. Después de todo, también es su padre.

-También lo he pensado.

-Sasuke – escucharon a Hinata acercarse a ellos – Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Hinata – respondió el saludo Sasuke – Felicidades por tu embarazo.

-Gracias.

-Estaba preocupado de que te haigas aburrido en China, pero al parecer no fue así.

Hinata se sonrojo notablemente.

-Teme, con esto del embarazo Hinata se sonroja aun más d lo que lo hacía antes.

-¿Aun mas? Vaya eres genial, Hinata.

-Sa…Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! Hijo, ¿Por qué no estás con tu prometida? – le regaño Mikoto.

-¿Prometida? – exclamo sorprendido Naruto.

-Larga historia, luego te cuento.

Sasuke se despidió y camino hacia Sakura, cuando ella lo vio acercarse, se sonrojo.

-Hola, molesta.

-Hola, amargado.

-Te ves menos rara hoy.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

-Tómalo como quieras – respondió sin darle importancia. – Así que… ¿Kin va a venir?

-Ino también. ¿Sabías que Ino es novia de tu primo?

-No me habías contado. Pero dime, ¿Qué primo?

-Uhmm Sai.

-¿Sai? – Preguntó sorprendido – ¿está aquí?

-Ino me dijo que vendría.

-Vaya, ha pasado mucho desde que no lo veo. De todas de formas me cae mal.

-Tu igual me agradas, primito.

-Sai – reconoció Sasuke la voz de su primo. – Has vuelto.

Sakura se sorprendió. Sai era muy parecido a Sasuke físicamente. Eran casi de la misma altura y tenían el mismo tono de piel. La única diferencia es que Sai se veía más alegre y Sasuke mas amargado.

-Así es. – sonrió sinceramente – y muy contento, por cierto.

-Sakura – dijo Ino parándose junto a Sai – Sasuke, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien – afirmaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke, ¿conoces a mi novia, Ino?

-Ino, ¿ya están…?

-¡Sí! – grito triunfante Ino.

-Felicidades a ambos – sonrió Sasuke. – Sai, te presento a mi prometida, Sakura Haruno.

-Un placer – saludo Sai dándole la mano para que la estrechara.

-Igualmente – respondió sonrojada Sakura por la presentación de Sasuke.

-Vaya, ¿es día de reunión?

-Gaara – dijeron los primos Uchiha al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo les va? – dijo el chico con apariencia de ser muy serio.

Gaara - como lo habían llamado – era pelirrojo y con ojos aguamarina. Era increíblemente atractivo.

-Mucho gusto – dijo saludándolas a ella y a Ino.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Sai señalando a una pequeña chica de cabellos castaños.

-Matsuri, mi prometida. – Respondió sonriente Gaara – quería presentárselas esta noche.

Sakura y Sasuke se tensaron al oír eso.

Conforme la noche avanzaba, Sakura se hizo amiga de los conocidos de Sasuke. En una hora ya había conocido a mas chicos y sus parejas: Shikamaru y su novia Temari y a un tal Neji y su esposa Tenten.

Sakura se sentía un poco celosa. Ella era presentada como la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, pero sabía perfectamente que era falso. Y que todas las chicas que estaban ahí eran pareja de esos chicos y lo eran de verdad, no estaban jugando como lo hacían ella y Sasuke.

-Así que, Sakura… ¿Qué te parece Mikoto? – pregunto Temari. Todas las chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa aparte a la de los chicos.

-Es muy agradable – respondió apenada.

-Estamos en confianza – añadió Tenten – todas aquí sabemos que Mikoto es un poco… extraña. Pero muy tierna.

-Sera una buena suegra – le aseguro Hinata.

-Pero cuéntanos más, tú y Sasuke ¿ya lo hicieron? - pregunto sin pudor Temari.

-Que va – respondió por ella Ino – mi amiga es poco… conservadora.

-¡Ino!

-Tranquila, Saku – le dijo Matsuri – te acostumbraras a ellas. Las mismas preguntas me hicieron cuando me comprometí con Gaara.

-Con la diferencia – continuó Temari – de que tú nos respondiste que sí.

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-Que Matsuri y Gaara ya lo hicieron jaja – susurro Tenten.

-¡Tenten! – se sonrojo Matsuri.

-¿qué?

-Me avergüenzas.

-Jaja

-Esperen, debo ir al baño – se disculpo Sakura.

Se levanto de su mesa y se fue al baño de chicas.

Ahí dentro se miro en el espejo. Se veía demasiado cansada, pero aun faltaba mucho, así que se retoco el maquillaje.

-Oye – le hablo una chica pelirroja – ¿Puedes ayudarme?, por favor.

Sakura la miro sorprendida. Era alta y pelirroja, con porte de modelo. Era muy guapa y aunque llevaba lentes, se veían sus ojos grandes y una mirada que inspiraba confianza.

-Claro – respondió dejando de mirarla - ¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo ponerme este broche – respondió triste la chica.

-Te ayudaré – se ofreció Sakura.

-Me llamo Karin – se presento.

-Yo soy Sakura.

-Qué lindo nombre, Sakura

-Gracias, Karin. Igual el tuyo es lindo. – respondió terminando de ponerle el broche. - Bien, me tengo que ir – se despidió.

Karin le sonrió.

A penas llego Sakura de nuevo a su mesa, vio a Mikoto correr hacia ella.

-Sakura, ya es hora.

-¿de qué? – pregunto curiosa Ino.

-Son las… 11:30 – adivino Mikoto – más o menos. Ya es hora de anunciar su compromiso.

-Estas son las partes más emocionantes de estas fiestas. – rio divertida Temari.

Mikoto tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y a Sasuke ni siquiera le pregunto, simplemente lo tomo de la corbata y se lo llevo a la mesa principal.

-Madre, suéltame – gruño Sasuke.

-Ahora – le ignoro Mikoto – siéntense aquí. Tu Sakura, junto a Tsunade y tu Sasuke, junto a tu padre.

Sakura se sonrojo al ver que muchas miraras se posaban en ellos dos.

-Buenas noches – hablo Fugaku por un micrófono. – Agradezco a todos los presentes que me acompañan a celebrar mi cumpleaños número 60. Gracias.

Sasuke bufo.

-Esto va para largo – le susurro a Sakura.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Cuando papá da un discurso se toma su tiempo.

Sakura bufo también.

-…por mi querida esposa, Mikoto, y por mis hijos Sasuke e Itachi. Lamentablemente mi hijo Itachi está de viaje y no nos pudo acompañar esta noche…

-¿Itachi? – susurro Sakura.

-Mentira – murmuro Sasuke para sí mismo. – _Itachi no está de viaje, él de largo, huyo después de haberme traicionado. Huyo y se llevo a mi prometida con él. –_ pensó Sasuke enfadado.

-…y a parte de mi cumpleaños, quiero festejar una agradable noticia que me han dado mi hijo y su novia, Sakura. – Los señalo a ambos - Ellos están comprometidos.

Todos los presentes los miraron sorprendidos.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, prácticamente temblando.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia l mesa de Kin, la vio jalando a Souta para salir del lugar.

Lo había conseguido. Le había demostrado a Kin que ella también podía comprometerse.

Finalmente el inalcanzable Sasuke Uchiha se comprometía formalmente.

Sasuke estaba aburrido, nunca le había gustado llamar tanto la atención, pero en ese momento lo estaba haciendo sin querer.

Entonces su vista se poso en una chica de cabellos pelirrojos que lo miraba con cara desencajada. La reconoció inmediatamente.

-Karin – susurro.

Sasuke se lo pensó mucho, pero estaba dispuesto a ir por ella. Lo estaba pensando y esa idea brillaba muy fuerte en su cabeza.

Volvió la mirada hacia Sakura. Seguramente la dejaría destrozada, peor que cuando Souta "la dejo".

-Entonces al buscar de nuevo a Karin vio a la persona que menos esperaba ver.

-Itachi – lo miro con ojos casi rojos de la furia.

-… Es todo. Disfruten la fiesta.

A penas termino de hablar Fugaku, Sasuke se levanto de su silla en busca de Itachi.

Sakura se quedo ahí sorprendida. Siguió con la mirada a lo que Sasuke seguía y reconoció a su amigo Itachi. Se levanto de su silla para ir a saludarle.

Sasuke sentía su sangre correr a mil x hora. Se sentía con la adrenalina al máximo. El momento que estaba esperando había llegado.

-Itachi – grito Sasuke cuando lo alcanzo en el jardín – detente.

-Hermanito – se voltio resignado Itachi - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Idiota – grito furioso.

-Itachi – llego Sakura corriendo. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Hola, Saku – le saludo Itachi.

-¿Conoces a este idiota? – pregunto Sasuke mirando a Itachi con desprecio.

-Sí, es mi amigo. ¿Tu como le conoces?

-Era mi hermano – respondió Sasuke corriendo y tomando a Itachi por el cuello de la camisa. -Tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Sasuke, detente – grito una chica mirándolos horrorizada.

Sakura la reconoció.

-Karin – dijeron los 3.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Sakura.

-Hmp, ella era mi prometida.

-¿Era?

-Sí – conto Itachi – estaba comprometida con Sasuke y se iban a casar, pero yo muy cobardemente me enamore de ella… y para no arruinarle la vida a mi hermano…me fui.

-Al saber que por eso te fuiste – continuo Karin – cancele mi matrimonio con Sasuke. Como podía mirarlo a los ojos después de…

-De que te acostaste con mi hermano – la miro furioso Sasuke. – en nuestro departamento.

Sakura los miro horrorizada.

¿Cómo es que la fiesta por su compromiso pasó a ser la fiesta del reencuentro?

Y ahí estaba ella.

Sasuke – Karin – Itachi.

¿Qué tenía ella que ver en eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

AHHHHHHH sé que es muy pronto - pero no podía resistir la tentación de subir el cap YA!

Espero no haberlos decepcionado con Itachi, sé que ya querían que saliera, pero aun falta más de él. Esto es solo su reencuentro.

Espero les guste el cap. No sé cuando suba el siguiente, pero prometo no tardar tanto. :'3 lo de Itachi y el coche, bueno… tengo un estúpido hermano que maneja como loco y así me siento cuando voy con él a algún lado :B algún dia me matará d un infarto :S

Gracias:

I love sasusaku 23 10 28: tus comentarios me dan risa jeje eres muy divertida :'D

sakura nita: también quiero matar a Kin. xD

Daisukee: tambien quiero lemmon jeje :D

Kimi: aunq no comentes e_é se que lees mi hitoria amix y t qiero tarada ;D mua.


	7. Esto se acabo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***Es imposible negar lo innegable.***

**-Esto se acabó.-**

-Sasuke – grito Fugaku – suelta a tu hermano.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Mikoto asustada viendo la cara pálida de Sakura. – Itachi, ve con tu padre inmediatamente. – ordeno.

-Hmp, no lo voy a soltar – grito Sasuke – el me debe una explicación.

-Primero hablará con tu padre. Tú mientras lleva a Sakura a casa.

-Estoy bien, en serio. – fingió Sakura.

-¿Lo ves, mamá? – Señalo Sasuke a Sakura – ella está bien.

-No quiero discutir hoy, Sasuke – le regaño Fugaku – suelta a Itachi y llévate a tu prometida de aquí. Cuando regreses Itachi y ¡Karin! – grito llamando la atención de la pelirroja – te estarán esperando con una muy buena explicación.

-No es nece… - Sakura iba a negarse, pero Mikoto la interrumpió.

-Anda, váyanse ya.

-Hmp

Sasuke soltó de mala gana a Itachi quien sonrió burlonamente.

-Nos vemos al ratito, hermanito.

-Me quedare – les reto Sasuke. – Quiero escuchar la respuesta de Itachi, porque después de todo al que traiciono fue a mí.

-Sasuke – grito Fugaku – no quiero un escándalo ahora. Afortunadamente, nadie en la fiesta ha notado nuestra ausencia, así que si no llevas a Sakura a su casa, al menos llévala a dentro.

-Ella puede caminar. – Respondió – yo me quedare. Esto es entre Itachi y yo.

-Entonces Sakura puede quedarse – le reto Itachi – después de todo te casaras con ella. No querrás esconderle tu pasado ¿o sí?

-Hmp, no hay problema.

-Vamos a mi oficina – intervino Fugaku.

-Karin, ven con nosotros – la llamo Mikoto.

-Claro – Karin miro a Sasuke como queriendo disculparse pero mejor agacho la mirada y siguió a Mikoto.

-Sakura – la llamo Sasuke – sólo tomara un rato.

Sakura siguió a los Uchiha y Karin pasando entre la gente.

Miro por un segundo a sus nuevos amigos platicando, brindando y riendo. Ellos se la estaban pasando bien. Entonces ¿Por qué ella no?

-Que recuerdos – dijo Itachi entrando a la oficina de Fugaku.

Sakura miro a Sasuke, se veía muy enfadado.

-Sera mejor que les dejemos a ellos arreglar esto - le pidió Mikoto a Fugaku – por ahora.

-De acuerdo – asintió Fugaku – pero si no llegan a un acuerdo, regresaremos – amenazo.

-Hmp.

-Sakura – le llamo Fugaku.

-Está bien, padre – sonrió Itachi – ella se puede quedar.

-Ella no tiene porque escuchar sus peleas infantiles.

-¿Infantiles, papá? – Gritó Sasuke – te parece un juego lo que hizo Itachi.

-Cálmate ya Sasuke – le regaño Mikoto.

-Ella tiene derecho a saber en qué se está metiendo – sonrió altanero Itachi.

Mikoto asintió y salió de la oficina con Fugaku.

-Si quieres, sal – le indico Sasuke sin mirarla.

-Yo… - Sakura no sabía qué hacer.

-No importa.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? – pregunto Itachi tirándose en la silla principal. – supe que me estabas buscando como loco por todo el mundo.

-¡Bastardo! Todavía me preguntas porque…

-Sasuke – dijo Sakura esperando calmarle – cálmate.

-Tú no sabes nada – le grito Sasuke.

Itachi miro a Sakura y le sonrió. Sakura se camino para atrás hasta sentir su espalda chocar con la pared de una de las esquinas.

-Sasuke – hablo Karin – perdóname.

-¿perdonarte? – Repitió furioso – No te atrevas a…

-No me hagas esto, Sasuke – gritó Karin llorando – tu me ibas a dejar de todas formas, admítelo.

Sasuke la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Bien – interrumpió Itachi – lo admito. Nunca me había importado en lo más mínimo tu vida, Sasuke. Pero he de reconocer que cuando llevaste a casa a Karin… empecé a interesarme más en ti. Más bien, en ella.

-¿Por qué, Itachi? Tú tenías todo. Papá siempre te prefirió a ti, él creía que harías grandes cosas con la empresa. El confiaba en ti. Y aunque te fuiste dejándolo todo, dejándolo a él destrozado, él no te odia, al contrario, él sigue creyendo en ti.

-¿Te duele, Sasuke? Mostro una sonrisa burlona.

-No. Viví toda mi vida odiándote por ser mejor que yo en todo, pero a los desprecio de papá ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Por desgracia – le interrumpió Itachi de nuevo – nunca me superaras.

-Te equivocas, la empresa ya es mía. He firmado el contrato y ya hasta estoy comprometido.

-¿Pero la amas? – Itachi miro curioso a Sakura – creo haber escuchado salir de ella que eras un idiota al que no ama.

Ambos miraron a Sakura quien estaba asustada.

-No importa, Itachi – respondió Sasuke – No me importa que ella no me ame, porque yo a ella la amo. Eso me basta por ahora.

Sakura se sonrojo y lo miro con la boca abierta. ¿Sasuke mentía?

-Es fácil fingir, Sasuke. Eso lo sé muy bien. – Le miro Itachi – yo fingí. Fingí ser un buen hermano mayor, fingí ser el mejor de todos. Fingí que quería ser tu padrino de bodas para quedarme con la novia.

Karin dejo de sollozar sorprendida.

-Y así lo hice – continuo Itachi – Fingí que estaba interesado en ti para poder quedarme con ella. Cuando nos viste en tu departamento, ella…

-¡Estaba borracha! – aseguro Karin con preocupación en el rostro.

-No mientas mas, Karin – grito Itachi – no lo estabas. Estabas sobria y estabas lamentándote porque creías que Sasuke era muy frio contigo. Deja de mentir ya.

Sasuke se sentía fatal. Solo sentía ganas de correr y huir lejos de ese cuarto.

-Vine porque creo que ya es hora de decirte la verdad. – continuo muy serio Itachi.

-¿la verdad? – pregunto Sasuke mirándolo.

-Yo la seduje esa noche. Por mi culpa ella termino en problemas contigo. Cuando tú llegaste y nos viste… todo fue mi culpa. Por supuesto no esperaba que llegaras, pero lo hiciste y no había marcha atrás y si, me fui porque me sentí culpable. A pesar de todo me sentía muy mal, así que me fui.

-Con ella… - le interrumpió de nuevo Sasuke.

-Yo… - Karin trato de hablar. – estuve en Paris. Acepte el trabajo de modelo y me fui.

-El trabajo que conseguiste con mis influencias. - dijo frio Sasuke. - ¿y qué mas?

-Ella – le interrumpió Itachi – no se fue conmigo como tú piensas.

-Ella… - señalo Sasuke a Karin – me dejo. Me dejo argumentando que era lo mejor. Que no podía seguir conmigo porque me amaba y me había hecho daño, pero no le creí. ¿Por qué me dejaría de la noche a la mañana?

-Paso por paso, Sasuke – murmuro Itachi.

-Lo siento – se disculpo nuevamente Karin – te deje porque pensé que Itachi podría hacer una locura si nos casábamos. Aun así, tú me dijiste que me ibas a dejar de todas formas.

-Fue en un ataque de rabia, ¿no Sasuke?

Sasuke miro a Itachi.

-Tú, ¿esperas que crea que no la buscaste en Paris?

-Así fue – asintió Itachi – la busque en Paris, pero nunca paso nada. Ella te seguía amando.

-Yo quería a Itachi, pero a ti te… te amo, Sasuke. – admitió Karin.

-Si quieres condenar a alguien, condéname a mi – se señalo a si mismo Itachi – a ella no.

-Yo… - Sasuke bacilo – no puedo. – miro a Sakura prácticamente aterrada y después vio a Karin. Se acerco a la pelirroja y la tomo de los hombros. – no hubo ningún maldito día que no pensara en su traición. Puedes venir y decirme que me amas – le gritó – pero lo tomare como una mentira.

-Jamás te mentiría – grito llorando de nuevo Karin. – Yo quise regresar para decirte cuanto te amo. Renuncie a mi vida de Paris para volver por ti. No te miento.

-¿Por qué no? Ya lo hiciste una vez – le recordó Sasuke. – todo esto es una farsa. Mi compromiso, mi vida, ¡yo soy una farsa! Ya estoy cansado de esto. – Miró a Itachi – por mi muérete. No esperen nada más de mí. Tú y tu – dijo apuntándolos a los dos – muéranse y déjenme en paz. Espere tanto tiempo poder golpearte por lo que me hiciste, pero no puedo. Te odio tanto…

-Sasuke – susurro Karin.

Sasuke la soltó

-Lárgate Itachi. Hare de cuenta que nunca volviste, hare de cuenta que nunca naciste.

-Te duele, ¿no es así? Ella se acostó conmigo, eso te duele. Ella te dejo por que se preocupaba por mí. Pero dime, perfecto Sasuke ¿Cuál fue mi crimen? Ella ya te dijo que no me ama…

-Te duele a ti, Itachi – le interrumpió Sasuke – que admita que no te ama.

Itachi apretó los puños.

-Sí, me duele – acepto el mayor. – pero no puedo hacer nada más. Regrese a empezar de nuevo, incluso desde cero. No espero tu perdón. Pero aun debes aprender muchas cosas…

-No espero aprenderlas de ti.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Mientes. – aseguro. – tu regresaste porque te enteraste que Karin regresaría.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Hace un momento Karin dijo que renuncio a su vida de Paris por mí. Tu aun la quieres y aunque lo niegues, cuando ella renuncio a modelar, tú te enteraste y llegaste a aclarar todo. Tenías esperanzas de arruinar todo de nuevo.

-Cállate – grito Itachi. Parándose para golpearle.

-Aun la quieres, ¿no? – grito Sasuke esquivando su golpe. – lástima, porque ella a ti no.

Itachi trato de golpearlo de nuevo. Sasuke fue más rápido y evito su golpe y aprovecho el descuido de Itachi para golpearle el estomago.

-Itachi – grito Sakura espantada.

-Hmp, se supone que te preocupes por mí. – le gritó Sasuke.

-Lo estoy, estás loco y no quiero que mates a tu hermano.

-Él no es mi hermano.

-Te arrepentirás – amenazo Itachi levantándose del suelo.

-No me interesan tus amenazas.

-Sasuke – susurro Karin.

-¡LARGUENSE TODOS! –Gritó molesto Sasuke – ustedes dos lárguense a mi departamento a recordar viejos tiempos si quieren.

-Sasuke…

Sasuke se paso una mano por el cabello y tomo de la muñeca a Sakura llevándosela fuera.

-Vámonos, Sakura – le ordeno Sasuke. Sakura lo siguió sorprendida. Estaba segura que nada estaba bien, era la primera vez que Sasuke se dirigía a ella sin decirle "molesta".

Sasuke se subió al coche y a penas Sakura imito su acción el arranco. Iba manejando como loco. Sakura aferro sus manos al asiento y cerró los ojos, sabía que no era buen momento para hablar con él. Seguramente el estaba sufriendo y ella… ella no era nadie para preguntarle.

Sakura abrió un poco los ojos y vio a Sasuke con los nudillos blancos de tanto que apretaba el volante. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tenia odio en la mirada.

-Sasu… - Sakura se calló al sentir como el coche frenaba de golpe.

Miro espantada hacia la carretera pensando que se detuvo así por haber atropellado a alguien o algo parecido, pero no. No había nadie frente al coche. Regreso la mirada hacia Sasuke y lo vio morderse los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido, Sasuke estaba llorando.

-¿Estas…? – se detuvo al pensar que su pregunta era muy estúpida. Por supuesto que Sasuke no estaba bien. Eso era obvio.

-Disculpa – la miro Sasuke secándose las lágrimas. – seguramente me veo patético.

-No…

-Descuida, te llevare a casa – le aseguro.

-Está bien - asintió – Salgamos a tomar aire fresco.

-Gracias, Sakura – sonrió.

Ambos bajaron del coche y caminaron un poco. Cerca encontraron una banca bajo un árbol de cerezos. Estaban en primavera y los cerezos se veían hermosos a la luz de la noche.

Sasuke quito unas cuantas que habían en la banca y se sentó. Sakura hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado.

-Se ve hermosa, ¿verdad? – rompió el silencio Sakura.

-¿La qué? – pregunto confundido Sasuke. En ese momento él no veía nada hermoso.

-La noche con los cerezos. – respondió sin verlo. – Creo que me gustaría estar aquí con la persona que amo – informo sonrojándose y sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Hmp, se siente agradable aquí.

-¿Sabes? Quisiera ahora mismo poder decirte que todo va a estar bien, pero ni yo misma estoy segura de eso.

Sasuke la miro sorprendido.

-Creo – continúo Sakura – que tampoco puedo decirte que el tiempo es el mejor doctor. Yo misma soy la prueba de que eso no es verdad. – Le sonrió – pero te puedo asegurar que puedes confiar en mí. No sé cómo te sientes y no pretendo saberlo, pero sólo te pido que no te dejes caer. No puedo imaginarme lo feo que debe ser ver a tu hermano con la mujer que amas, pero puedo decirte que es parte de la vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que el amor es ciego, uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, si fuera así, la vida no tendría sentido… amar sería tan fácil como respirar. – continuo. – a lo que me refiero es a que… No te dejes caer en la venganza, debes salir adelante, Sasuke amargado.

-Ellos son los culpables de que sea amargado.

-No es verdad. El único culpable eres tú.

-Duele, Sakura. – Dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Me siento tan patético. No tienes idea de cuánto la amaba y a él lo odio. Me da coraje no haberle matado.

-Sasuke…

-Él sabía que la amaba y se acostó con ella. Sea quien sea el que sedujo, lo hicieron, me traicionaron.

Sakura asintió, tenía una leve idea de cómo se sentía Sasuke, pero muy leve.

-Regreso porque ella lo hizo también. No le creo que este arrepentido. Se fue porque sabía que Karin me amaba también y le dolió. Karin me dejo y yo… me quede solo. Mi madre manipulándome y mi padre odiándome porque Itachi se fue.

-No pienses eso. Piensa en que… si no hubiera sido por eso, no me hubieras conocido y yo… soy una adorable persona.

Sasuke sonrió por una milésima de segundo.

-¿Quieres cancelar el compromiso?

-Quiero pensar las cosas.

-¿Regresaras con ella? – pregunto con tristeza Sakura.

-No lo sé. No sé si creerle. No es tan fácil, mi empresa…

Sakura sintió pequeñas gotas tibias caer en su regazo, sin saber porqué, estaba llorando.

-Está bien, Sasuke. Haz lo que tu corazón sienta… yo no pude hacer lo que sentía… otra vez…

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Mentimos, Sasuke. Esto no iba a funcionar… lo del compromiso.

-Hmp, funciono.

-Ya no más. Tú tienes que hacer lo que quieras, no estás comprometido de verdad conmigo.

-¿Quieres terminar conmigo…?

-Yo… Piensa bien las cosas, Sasuke.

-Las pensare, Sakura.

-Amar es complicado.

-Lo sé.

-Tal vez… todo hubiera sido más fácil si no me hubieras empujado en el aeropuerto…

-Sakura… Tal vez, todo hubiera sido mejor si te hubiera conocido antes… y enamorarme de ti primero.

Sakura alzo la mirada para verle sorprendida y él aprovecho su distracción y la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él juntando sus labios. Fue un beso aun más intenso de lo que había esperado. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sentían sus labios arder. Era un beso en el que Sasuke dominaba, ella lo supo cuando él le mordió levemente el labio y ella gimió de sorpresa. Él aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca.

Sólo escuchaban y sentían. Sakura sentía que se desmayaría, él definitivamente estaba raro, pero no hizo nada, sólo se dejo llevar por ese beso. Ambos lo necesitaban. Ambos necesitaban dejarse llevar.

La lengua de Sasuke peleaba contra la de Sakura y ambos se sentían mejor que nunca. Sin darse cuenta estaban demostrando que se querían, aunque lo negaran. Porque se acoplaban perfectamente.

Cuando Sakura empezó a necesitar aire, Sasuke la soltó. Ambos se miraron sonrojados pero satisfechos.

-Quiero caminar, Sasuke – dijo Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa – Ve a casa. Necesito caminar un rato, sola.

-De ninguna manera – se levanto Sasuke – te acompaño.

-Creo que lo mejor será alejarme de ti… - le detuvo Sakura – Quiero… huir de nuevo, Sasuke.

-¿a qué te…?

-Adiós. – se despidió y corrió para el lado contrario.

Sakura por alguna razón se sentía deshecha. Se repetía que sólo le preocupaba Sasuke como amigo, pero sentía que no era así. Le dolía.

_-Seguramente Sasuke la perdonara. Seguramente lo nuestro terminara tan rápido como empezó. ¿Por qué me duele? ¿Por qué?_

Entonces, ¿Por qué había disfrutado tanto ese beso?

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido. Trato de seguirla pero ella ya llevaba ventaja, marco a su celular y estaba apagado. Camino de nuevo a su coche y se fue a su departamento.

-¡Sasuke! – Escucho cuando entro a su departamento.

Arqueo las cejas y camino hacia la sala. Karin estaba ahí esperándole.

-¿Que buscas aquí? – pregunto irritado.

-Sasuke – corrió Karin a seguirlo – necesitamos hablar.

-¿de qué? No me digas, Itachi está arriba en mi habitación esperándote.

-Basta Sasuke. Yo no miento. Sasuke te amo. Itachi nunca me ha interesado y te suplico que me perdones.

-Estoy comprometido.

-Cancélalo, cásate conmigo, Sasuke.

-¿Estás loca?

-Ese matrimonio en una farsa, tú me amas a mi – grito Karin – regresa conmigo. No te dejare ir…

-Lárgate – le grito Sasuke.

-Pero…

-¡FUERA!

Karin lo miro y supo que el no bromeaba. Se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-No me daré por vencida – se dijo Karin cuando estuvo en su coche – Tu me amas, tanto como yo a ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ino abriéndole la puerta. – No regresaste a la mesa, nos preocupamos.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche, Ino?

-Claro, adelante – se hizo a un lado Ino.

-Tenías razón.

-Siempre – sonrió Ino, pero se tenso al ver que Sakura hablaba en serio.

-Creo que lo amaba.

-¿amabas? ¿A quién?

-Sasuke.

-Está bien – sonrió Ino – estas comprometida con él, al menos no fingirás.

-¿Fingir? Ya lo hice, Ino.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sakura sintió nuevas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y aun así le conto a Ino lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buen día, molesta – Sakura se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en la sala de su casa muy temprano.

-¿Qué quieres, amargado?

-Vine a buscarte.

-Tsk, ¿Cómo estás?

-Castigado por haberle dejado heridas a mi hermano.

-Es broma, ¿cierto?

-Algo así, Fugaku está furioso.

-Pobre Itachi.

-Vámonos a desayunar, tengo hambre.

-¿solo por eso viniste?

-Eres mi prometida, tengo que venir por ti.

-Vámonos – grito emocionada saliendo de su casa junto a Sasuke.

…

..

.

-Si te dije que odio el dulce, ¿verdad?

-Cada dia me lo recuerdas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué insistes en pedir de postre pastel de chocolate?

-Por qué tengo la esperanza de que se te quite lo amargado.

-No me haces gracia, Sakura,

-Ya, ya… comételo.

-No, gracias.

-¿me lo puedo comer?

-Comienzo a pensar que lo pides porque sabes que no me lo comeré, así tienes doble ración.

-muy astuto, Uchiha.

-Sakura, solo come.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Reporteros. Nos miran…

-¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y noto que tenia migajas de chocolate en la mejilla.

-Acércate – le indico con la mano.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke le quito el pastel con su lengua.

-Sasuke – se sonrojo Sakura – me lamiste. Qué asco.

-Hmp, eso muchas lo verían lindo.

-Yo lo veo…

-Cállate y acércate más.

-¿Para qué?

Sasuke la beso, esta vez más tierno que la noche anterior. A penas y fue un simple roce de labios.

-Ya tienen su exclusiva.

-Sasuke…

-Vámonos.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa y se despidió de ella con otro corto beso en los labios.

-Deja de hacer eso…

-¿Porqué? ¿Debería hacerte otras cosas? – pregunto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Lárgate, Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió y se fue a su oficina. Aun estaba molesto, pero ya había hecho sufrir a Sakura la noche pasada, así que prefirió aparentar estar bien.

Sakura por su parte sentía su corazón alocado. Creía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho.

Era como si… estuviese enamorada.

…

..

.

Cuando Sakura despertó, al día siguiente, bajo pensando en que Sasuke tal vez la esperaba para ir a desayunar juntos, pero no, él no estaba ahí.

-Hija – le hablo Mikoto – Sasuke hablo y dijo que vendría tal vez mas tarde.

-Bueno, iré a casa de Ino.

-Ten cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días – saludo Mikoto cuando Sasuke entro a la casa.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, Karin esta aquí – hablo Fugaku.

-Vaya – murmuro enfadada Mikoto – esa muchachita no me simpatiza. Que se largue.

-¡Mikoto! – le regaño Fugaku.

-¿Quien te simpatiza, madre? ¿Sakura?

-Claro, ella es perfecta para ti.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, él también había pensado que Sakura era lo que él tanto estaba esperando.

-Sasu – grito Karin cuando lo vio – Vine para…

Ambos salieron al jardín.

-Molestarme seguramente.

-No. Anoche hable con Itachi.

Sasuke la miro con coraje.

-Y ¿Te volviste a acostar con él? Felicidades, Karin.

-No, le pedí que nos dejara en paz esta vez.

-¿Nos?

-Sí. Quiero regresar contigo, dime ¿Qué hago para que me creas?

-Nada.

-Sasuke, regrese por ti. Dame una semana. Una semana y entonces, si no me quieres de nuevo, si la prefieres a ella, entonces me voy.

-Yo…

-Una semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien, ya tengo el diagnostico – hablo Ino fingiendo ser doctora. – Estas enamorada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, y ya sabes el trato Sakura.

-Ino… no lo sé.

-Vamos, Sakura. Es hora.

-Repíteme el plan.

-Iras a la oficina de Sasuke y le hablaras fuerte y firmemente.

-¿y le diré…?

-Que lo amas y que quieres que este compromiso sea real.

-Pero, Ino, yo estoy confundida.

-Sakura… estás enamorada de él, lo sabes.

-Ino, pero ¿y si él me rechaza?

-No lo hará. El te beso y eso…

-Ino, pudo haber besado a cualquiera. Primero estaba furioso y luego lo hizo por los reporteros.

-Ya basta. Déjate de pesimismos. – Le regaño – ahora linda, ve por él.

Ino marco el numero de la oficina de Sasuke, ahí le dijeron que ese día él no fue a trabajar.

-Será en casa de Mikoto.

-Ino esto es muy apresurado.

-Sakura, ayer me pase toda la noche buscando test's en revistas para comprobar si estabas o no enamorada.

-Pero…

-Saku, piénsalo nuevamente. ¿Qué crees que sea eso que sentiste cuando lo besaste?

-Él me beso.

-Como sea.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Bien, vámonos – sonrió Ino satisfecha.

Ino llevó a Sakura a la casa de Sasuke. Ino estaba ansiosa, Sakura nerviosa.

-llegamos. –Le informó Ino – suerte amiga.

-Gracias.

Sakura entro por el jardín de los Uchiha.

-Sakura, cariño, entra. – la recibió Mikoto.

-¿Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke desde adentro.

-Sasuke, ¿podemos hablar? – pregunto entrando a la casa.

-Sasuke – Sakura empalideció al ver a Karin salir detrás de Sasuke.

-Claro, tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura trago saliva. ¿Qué pecado había cometido en su vida pasada para pasar estas vergüenzas?

-¿De qué quieres hablarme? – pregunto Sasuke cuando salieron al jardín.

-Tu primero – le pidió Sakura.

-Sakura – se puso serio – tenemos que terminar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nuestro compromiso. Lo cancelare temporalmente.

-¿Temporalmente?

-Sakura, regresare con Karin.

Sakura escucho claramente el ruido de algo en su interior romperse.

-Creí que ella te había lastimado.

-Lo hizo, pero anoche me dijiste que no me dejara caer. Creo que confiare en ella solo una semana.

-¿Una semana?

-Es su tiempo límite.

-¿y después qué?

-Sakura, aun la quiero, no puedo negarlo y…

-Entiendo.

-¿Estamos bien? después de todo entre tú y yo no paso nada.

-Cierto. – Fingió felicidad Sakura – así que al fin me librare de ti.

-Si – le sonrió Sasuke – que te vaya bien… oye ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-Que… amm nada.

-¿Segura?

-Quería saber cómo estabas.

-Cuidate. Yo hablare con tus padres.

-Portate bien, molesta.

Sasuke tuvo que contener sus ganas de abrazarla. Eso haría más difícil las cosas. Sabía que si la abrazaba no la soltaría, pero ahora estaba Karin. La que siempre fue el amor de su vida. La razón por la que había escogido a Tayuya fue por ser pelirroja como su Karin.

Pero ¿y Sakura? Sentía que le dolía dejarla ir, pero quería cerrar ciclos y… Sakura no lo amaba, Karin por otra parte le estaba rogando su perdón.

-Cuidate – dijo extendiéndole la mano para estrecharla.

-Suerte en tu empresa – le deseo Sakura ignorando su saludo. – me tengo que ir.

-Sakura. – le llamo antes de que ella saliera.

-¿Si?

-Cuidate de Itachi.

-Lo haré.

-Hasta luego.

Y Sakura interpreto eso como un hasta nunca. No quería verle nunca más. No mientras sintiera eso por él.

-Gracias, Sakura – escucho la voz de Karin detrás de ella.

Sakura se voltio y le sonrió. ¿Qué podría contestarle? Ni siquiera podía gritarle que era una zorra, maldita, perra descarada, o algo como le decía a Kin. No podía porque Karin no era así.

Karin llevaba la ventaja, ella tenía el derecho a Sasuke por antigüedad y Sakura nunca podría competir contra eso.

Karin había ganado una guerra que ni siquiera habían comenzado.

Sakura le sonrió a Karin lo mejor que pudo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salió de la casa Uchiha por última vez. ¿Para qué volver ahí? ¿Qué podría hacer si ya no tenía ni la mas mínima esperanza?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Como salió todo? – pregunto curiosa Ino.

-Bien, Ino.

-¿De verdad? Entonces tu y él…

-No, todo salió bien para ambos porque él regreso con Karin.

-Mientes – dijo pálida Ino.

-Esto se acabo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo paso? – Adivino Sakura – tampoco lo sé.

-¿Estás bien?

-De maravilla. – mintió. – sabes quiero un helado del parque. Te veo en la noche.

Cuando Ino quiso responder, Sakura ya estaba lejos.

Sakura corrió y corrió buscando algo sin saber qué. Y cuando lo encontró se sintió débil. Se sintió débil y tonta.

El árbol de cerezos.

Había llegado a él tratando sin saber porque pero ahí estaba.

¿Cuándo comenzó a ser vulnerable?

Y desde esa tarde, todas los demás días de Sakura se tornaron peor.

Era absurdo, ella lo sabía, pero por más que lo intentara todo le recordaba a él. El viento le hacia recordar cuando el suspiro esa noche que la beso, cuando anochecía, cuando dormía, cuando...amanecía.

Sakura soñaba con él. Y eso le molestaba. Ella simplemente estaba cansada pero si dormía soñaba con él.

-¿Cómo fue que me volví dependiente de ti? – se preguntaba a sí misma.

-Sakura – grito Tsunade – abre la puerta.

Sakura suspiro.

-Ya voy.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Tsunade mirarla molesta.

-Tiene 2 días que estas encerrada aquí. No te da vergüenza, ni siquiera has ido a ver a Sasuke…

-Mamá, déjalo ya – le respondió – quiero estar sola.

-Hija – se preocupo – terminaron, ¿verdad?

Sakura miro a Tsunade y por primera vez en dos días no mintió.

-Así es.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-nunca fue real – confeso – él no me ama, yo no… le amaba…

-Ahora sí. – adivino.

-No sirve de nada.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odio a Sasuke. Lamento que pase esto… es tan idiota - pero no ganará Karin._. Como sea, espero les guste. Yo sufrí, x algo parecido q me paso, pero aff …

Tratare d subir el otro tan rápido como mi ardilla gire. Jeje nos vemos u.u' no me maten x esto xfavorr u.u Ambos deben sufrir para q acepten d una vez q c qieren ushh jeje pd: ya verán ;D pronto lemmon :B

Sayo :'3


	8. Los sentimientos de ambos

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De repente un día despiertas y te das cuenta de la miserable realidad… estás sola, de nuevo

Y lo peor es cuando te das cuenta que ya llevas una semana sintiéndote pésimo, sintiéndote poco, sintiéndote menos.

Ya llevas una semana en las que derramas lágrimas hasta más no poder. Una semana que paso tan rápido que ni cuenta te diste, así como tampoco te diste cuenta cuando te enamoraste.

Y es entonces que comprendes que el amor pasa igual que el tiempo… lentamente y notarlo.

Sakura se despertó muy temprano, esa mañana al igual que las anteriores no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Se levanto de la cama y se dio un baño de agua fría.

Tsunade ya ni siquiera le llamaba a desayunar, porque sabía que ella no aceptaría bajar.

Mikoto seguía llamando preguntando por ella, pero siempre decían que había salido de viaje. Los Uchiha aun no sabían de la nueva relación de Sasuke.

Sakura se sentía demasiado mal. Quería más que nada irse de nuevo a un lugar lejos y hacer de cuenta que nunca paso nada.

-Mamá – dijo un poco débil cuando entro al cuarto de sus padres. - ¿podemos hablar?

-Saku, ¿estás bien? – Se alarmo Tsunade – Cariño, al fin sales de tu cuarto…

-Sí, estoy bien – fingió una sonrisa – Mamá… me regreso a Paris.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas… hablando en serio?

-Sí, ya no tengo nada que hacer acá.

-¿La empresa significa tan poco para ti? – hablo Jirayra saliendo del baño.

-Creí que ya habías puesto a alguien en la presidencia.

-Sí, lo hice – respondió serio. – pero tenía la esperanza de que te decidieras a manejarla tu.

-Papá… necesito irme de aquí.

-Hija… - Tsunade la miro preocupada - ¿segura?

-Completamente.

-Bien – acepto Jirayra – pero al menos, antes de irte hablaremos con los Uchiha.

-De acuerdo – acepto. – Voy a salir…

Tsunade la miro sorprendida. Por primera vez, Sakura iba a salir después de tanto tiempo encerrada.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, por favor, quiero ir sola.

-Deberías hablar con Ino, está preocupada por ti. – le aconsejo Tsunade.

-Lo haré, iré caminando para pensar que le diré.

Sakura se despidió y salió de su casa. Sentía que de verdad lo necesitaba, se sentía asfixiada encerrada sola en su cuarto.

-¿A dónde iré primero? – pensó mientras caminaba. – Creo que con Ino está bien.

Recorrió esas calles tan familiares para ella. Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de aire fresco nuevamente. Se sentía mejor físicamente, pero por otra parte, sus recuerdos la mataban internamente como cuchillos clavándose en su corazón con cada cosa que le recordara a él.

Un ruido a espaldas de ella la saco de sus pensamientos. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Sakura se tenso, pero no se quiso detener, a pesar de que era de día y en la calle transitaba gente, ella sentía que alguien peligroso la seguía.

-Camina, camina – se susurro para sí misma – no te detengas ahora, Saku.

Sakura siguió caminando cada vez más rápido, tanto que sintió que se cansaba rápido. Tanto tiempo sin salir de su casa y ahora le pasaba eso.

-Oye, me da la impresión de que estas huyendo de mi. – escucho que le decían demasiado cerca.

-¿Quién…? – Sakura tartamudeo, ¿Por qué ahora hablaba con extraños?

-Hola, Sakura. – reconoció de inmediato su nombre de la voz de Itachi.

Se voltio y lo vio sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Itachi, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-¿quieres la verdad? Te parecerá gracioso – aseguro sonriendo.

Sakura asintió.

-Bueno – Itachi se puso serio – la verdad, es que Karin me hablo el día de la fiesta. Me dijo que quería intentarlo de nuevo con Sasuke porque creía que él aun la…

-Itachi – le calló Sakura – no quiero saber nada de eso.

-Está bien – asintió obediente – Yo… quería saber cómo estabas.

-¿Qué esperas que responda? ¿Qué estoy bien? Sí, estoy de maravilla. - Dijo sarcástica.

-No trates de engañar a alguien que ha vivido engañándose a sí mismo.

-Itachi…

-Creo que te debo una explicación y una disculpa. No quería engañarte, pero no podía decirte mi apellido.

-Entiendo. Pero, no me tienes que explicar nada a mí, explícaselo a Sasuke.

-Él es un testarudo, nunca entenderá.

-¿Cómo esta?

-¿Sasuke? Supongo que idiota como siempre.

-Itachi…

-Bueno, Mikoto menciono que estaba más amargado que de costumbre, de hecho, dice que desde que no has ido a verle.

Sakura asintió.

Después de todo, Mikoto creía que ella estaba de viaje y no había insistido en hablarle, pero Tsunade siempre se encargaba de recordarle que debía decirles la verdad.

-Itachi, Sasuke… Karin… ¿no sabe nada Mikoto aun?

-No, Sasuke le dice que ve a Karin por algo de su trabajo, tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad.

-¿Por qué miente? – Sakura aun tenía la esperanza que él estaba mintiendo porque quería regresar con ella.

-Bueno, después de que Karin dejo a Sasuke y desapareció, Mikoto la odia.

-¿La odia? – repitió

-Como no tienes idea.

-Por eso Sasuke miente…

-Así es.

-Itachi… entonces, ¿tú crees que deba hablar con Mikoto?

-¿De qué?

-Decirle que Sasuke y yo ya no nos casaremos…

-Así que Karin no mentía – susurro llevándose una mano a la cabeza – Su relación de verdad termino. Ella es… Sakura, habla mejor con… Olvídalo.

-¿Qué?

-No te merece.

-¿Sasuke?

-Yo… te ayudare, Saku.

-Imposible. – negó mirando al suelo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Vamos a divertirnos a algún lado, olvídate de él por un rato.

-No lo sé… no creo poder hacerlo tan fácilmente…

-Inténtalo. Seré tu superhéroe nuevamente, tu hada madrina.

-Estás loco – sonrió Sakura. – Gracias.

-Por nada, linda.

Sakura por primera vez en un buen tiempo sonreía y eso le gustaba.

-¿Qué te parece el parque de diversiones? – propuso Itachi.

-¿Parque de…? – Sakura lo pensó – suena bien, Itachi.

-Vamos.

Itachi comenzó a caminar tomándole la mano a Sakura.

Y solo cuando estuvieron ahí, Itachi pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez… eso podía ponerse interesante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Suigetsu! – Gritó Sasuke furioso - ¿Dónde demonios dejaste los papeles que tenía que firmar?

-Sasuke, están en el escritorio a un lado de tu lámpara – le respondió molesto Suigetsu.

-Hmp.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto Juugo.

-¿Te parece? – respondió sarcástico.

-¿No vas a tu casa a dormir? – Le preguntó Suigetsu indiferente.

-No.

-Creí que tenías una cita con Karin.

-Llámala y cancela la cita.

-Sasuke, Sakura quiere que lo vayas a ver ahora mismo – mintió Suigetsu para probar a Sasuke.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó sorprendido - ¿dónde?

-En tus sueños, idiota – respondió Suigetsu. – Así que, ¿quieres cancelar la cita con Karin, pero te irías ahorita mismo a ver a Sakura? Muy interesante.

-Lárgate de mi vista, Suigetsu.

-Estas irritable, Sasuke. Tal vez deberías aceptar de una vez que te pusiste así cuando dejaste de ver a Sakura. – Le grito Suigetsu enfadado - ¿Por qué no aceptas que la quieres?

-Yo no quiero a nadie. Lárgate, Suigetsu.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. – respondió parándose de la silla en la que estaba. – Juugo, habla con él.

-Inténtalo, Juugo… y se me olvidara el aprecio que te tengo.

-No diré nada que no sepas. Lo único que hare será aconsejarte como amigo. Piensa bien las cosas, podrías arrepentirte después.

-No hay nada que pensar…

-Seguramente, pero… ¿no tenía idea de que el orgullo Uchiha fuera tan… resistente? Hasta mañana, Sasuke.

Sasuke pensó toda la noche en todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos. Y llego a la conclusión, casi podía apostar, que ya no amaba a Karin. Y ¿a Sakura? ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Su propia conciencia le respondió esa pregunta: Te tomara más de una noche saber la respuesta.

Salió de su oficina y se fue en su coche sin saber a donde quería llegar. Tal vez, no quería llegar a ningún lado en especial.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Itachi! – Gritó Sakura feliz – Eso estuvo genial. Subamos de nuevo – dijo señalando una montaña rusa enorme.

-Sakura, estoy mareado – dijo llevándose una mano a la boca. – Tienes mucha energía para ser muy pequeña.

-¿Pequeña? Tsk, eres muy molesto.

-Moles… Sakura, ¿vamos por unos hot dogs?

-Suena bien – le sonrió.

…

..

.

-¿Helado de chocolate? – Pregunto Itachi contento – Me encanta el dulce.

-¿En serio? A mi también, podría vivir toda mi vida comiendo pastel de chocolate.

-¿Cómo es que no engordas? ¿Liposucción?

-Ninguna – respondió Sakura inmediatamente. – a veces salgo a correr en las mañanas, pero… me da flojera, mucha.

-Tengo una idea. Vamos a correr mañana. – propuso Itachi. – tal vez así no te de flojera.

-Correr… suena bien ¿a dónde?

-Al parque donde te encontré la otra vez. – Sugirió – dime, ya no te acosan los reporteros, ¿verdad?

-No. – Sakura sonrió.

Itachi la miro comer su helado. Se veía tan feliz.

-Es Sasuke Uchiha – escucho que alguien nombró a su hermano detrás de él. – En persona se debe ver más guapísimo.

Itachi siguió la mirada de aquellas personas para encontrarse con su hermano en la televisión.

Los rumores ya habían comenzado.

Sasuke y Karin habían sido vistos juntos en más de una ocasión. Y todos se preguntaban, ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

-Itachi, te veo a las 7 de la mañana, ¿bien? – pregunto Sakura sacándolo de su impresión.

-Ehh, de hecho, creo que ya no es buena idea…

-¿por qué? ¿Acaso crees que no te aguantare el ritmo?

-Exacto – mintió.

-Já, claro que podre. – Dijo orgullosa levantándose de su silla – Nos vemos mañana.

-Te llevo a tu casa – se ofreció.

-No, gracias pero quiero caminar.

-¿Más?

-Sí, tal vez vuelva a subirme a esa montaña rusa, era divertida.

-De acuerdo. – Le sonrió. – Hasta mañana a las… 7.

-Hasta mañana – repitió Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sasuke, despierta – le hablo Mikoto – La tipa esa te habla por teléfono.

-¿Sakura?

-NO – gritó Mikoto – Karin.

-Hmp, de acuerdo.

Sasuke se levanto de su cama y miro el reloj. 6 y media de la mañana. Karin estaba loca.

-¿qué quieres?

-Sasuke, anoche tu secretario cancelo nuestra cita – le reclamo – quiero que vayamos a correr hoy, ¿está bien?

Sasuke suspiro cansado. Por la noche en vez de haberse ido a su departamento, había llegado a casa de sus padres. Cuando llego Itachi acababa de llegar también. Sasuke le ignoro y siguió su camino hasta el que era su cuarto. Mikoto se sorprendió de verle, pero no le dijo nada. Sasuke era su hijo y nadie más que ella sabía muy bien que cuando Sasuke iba ahí era porque tenía problemas, grandes problemas.

-Karin, estoy cansado – respondió.

-Siempre lo estas, Uchiha. Comienzo a pensar que no quieres salir conmigo.

-Hmp.

-Vamos, te veo en el lugar de siempre.

Si, Karin ya llevaba una semana obligando a Sasuke a correr con ella.

Cuando Sasuke bajo con ropa deportiva, vio a Itachi vestido igual.

-¿Van a correr juntos? – pregunto algo emocionada Mikoto.

-No, yo voy a correr con una amiga. – respondió Itachi.

Mikoto miro a Sasuke confundida.

-¿y tú, Sasuke?

-Con alguien – se limito a responder.

Ambos salieron cada quien en su coche. La salida había sido una pequeña competencia por ver quién salía primero de la casa. Itachi había ganado. Cuando ambos se toparon en un semáforo Itachi le sonrió burlonamente a Sasuke. Él solo lo ignoro y siguió manejando, hasta que se dieron cuenta que iban al mismo lugar.

Itachi se estaciono cerca de unos árboles. Sasuke se estaciono al lado del coche de Itachi.

-Itachi, ya llegue… - escucharon ambos.

Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su ex prometida con ropa deportiva y muy pegada a su delgada figura.

-¿Que demo…?

-Sasuke – le llamaron.

Sakura inevitablemente vio a Sasuke y sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente. Sasuke sintió lo mismo pero lo ignoro por completo porque en ese momento el sentimiento más fuerte que tenia era el de odio, sentía su puño preparado para estrellarse contra la cara de Itachi, sintió su rabia aumentar y ganas de reclamarle que estuviera con Sakura, ¿pero que ganaría con eso? Después de todo, él la había dejado.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? – Le llamo Karin volteando a ver a quien veía su novio. – Itachi vino también y con… ¿Sakura, verdad? – pregunto sonriéndole.

-Sí, soy Sakura. – respondió armándose de valor.

-Vamos a correr juntos – propuso Karin.

-Me temo que no – respondió Itachi – Sakura y yo tenemos otros planes.

-¿Sakura y tú? – pregunto Sasuke enfadado.

-Si, Sakura y yo – repitió Itachi.

-Creí que estabas de viaje – le dijo a Sakura ignorando la respuesta de su hermano.

-Llegué ayer – respondió apenada.

-Que lastima que no puedan venir a correr con nosotros – dijo algo triste Karin pero tomando el brazo de Sasuke – Nos vemos después.

-Hasta luego, Sasuke, Karin – se despidió Sakura – que tengan un lindo día.

Solo Itachi se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que resultaba para Sakura desearles un buen día.

-_Si yo fuera ella… les aventaba el coche encima – _pensó tomándole la mano a Sakura y mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Estaba muy enfadado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué quieres, Karin?

-Desde hace rato me estas ignorando, aun sigues molesto con Itachi, ¿cierto? – pregunto Karin mientras corría junto a Sasuke.

-Hmp, deja de mencionarlo.

-Sasuke déjalo ya. Él ya supero lo nuestro, ¿lo viste? Estaba con Sakura.

-Karin – dijo para callarla – No me interesa lo que él haga.

-¿y lo que ella haga si te interesa?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-¿La quieres? – soltó la pregunta de golpe.

Sasuke dejo de correr y la miro seriamente.

-Eso creo.

-Sasuke… ¿sabes que yo te amo mucho?

-Lo sé, no dejas de repetírmelo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí, porque no sólo a mi?

-Alguna vez lo hice.

-¿Pero…?

-Ahora no más. Creo que ya no siento nada por ti… creo que sólo era obsesión… creo.

-Sasuke…

-Karin, yo supongo que en el tiempo en que te deje de ver me olvide por completo de ti. Y me di cuenta que lo supere más rápido en una semana que conviví con Sakura.

-Sasuke, ¿ese compromiso fue falso, cierto?

-Lo fue. – Respondió triste – pero daría lo que fuera por que sea real.

-Sasuke, ¿deberíamos terminar?

Karin miro a Sasuke rogándole con la mirada. No quería que él le dijera que sí, porque sabía que se derrumbaría,

-Sí. – respondió al fin.

-Yo… te amo, Sasuke.

-Lo sé, pero yo… amo a Sakura – confesó.

-Que irónico – suspiro Karin – aquí fue donde me pediste matrimonio.

-¿Fue en este parque?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Fue justamente en este parque. Recuerdo que antes habían cerezos… fue perfecto.

Sasuke la miro apenado y se sentía como idiota por hacerle daño, pero sabía que más daño le haría si seguían en esa relación. Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta que él no la amaba, pero él había sido más tonto al darse cuenta tarde.

-Nos vemos después, Sasuke – dijo Karin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hmp.

-Espero que… no sea muy tarde para que hables con ella.

-Yo también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mientes – gritó Sakura sorprendida – No te creo.

-De verdad – repitió Itachi – me gusta mucho ese grupo.

-Increíble. Casi no conozco a alguien que le guste.

-Jaja yo tampoco.

Sakura e Itachi seguían caminando juntos sin rumbo fijo. Solo caminaban.

-Dime, Sakura – corto Itachi el silencio - ¿te sientes mejor?

-Claro – respondió enseguida – Un poco cansada por correr tanto, pero yo creo que…

-Sakura, hablo de que hace rato vimos a…

-Itachi, te dije que era imposible olvidarlo tan rápido, pero ahora me siento mejor…

-Que bueno. – Suspiro – si te seguías aferrando a él probablemente te harías daño. ¿Te imaginas? Nunca te casarías por esperarlo…

-Jajaja que dramático te oíste, Itachi.

-Sería realmente malo que fuera así, ¿no crees?

-En realidad, ya no creo casarme.

-¿Por qué? Porque él…

-No es por él. Más bien creo que… el amor no es para mí. Es la segunda vez que me lo demuestra la vida.

-No digas eso, Saku. – Le miro Itachi a los ojos – yo creo que empiezas a gustarme…

Sakura lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-No te puede gustar alguien tan rápido, Itachi – respondió Sakura después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Por qué no? He pensado, que es gracioso todo esto…

-¿qué cosa?

-Bueno, mi hermano te conoció primero, pero él no te ama…

-Itachi, no digas…

-Pero, ¿sabes algo? – La interrumpió – a ti yo… te conocí mejor de lo que él lo hizo, tenemos los mismos gustos y… nunca te dejaría sola, menos por otra. Sasuke tiene razón, llegue a Japón de nuevo porque supe que Karin lo haría, pero nunca pude estar con otra persona porque sentía que aun había algo que me unía a Karin, ahora ella se encargo de cortar ese "algo" que nos unía y… Sasuke te rompió el corazón… ¿Por qué no darnos una oportunidad?

-Itachi, creo que estas confundido.

-No lo creo – negó. – Estoy seguro de lo que siento.

-Eres especial, Itachi. Eres un buen amigo y tienes razón… me conoces mejor que Sasuke, pero… me propones que empecemos una relación solo para olvidar a los que nos hicieron daño… no creo poder hacer eso y jugar así con mis sentimientos.

Terminado de hablar, Sakura siguió caminando dejando a Itachi ahí parado, él agacho la mirada pensando. Sentía que si no hacía nada acabaría lamentándose después. Así que en un vano intento por retenerla a su lado la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco a él para besarla. Sakura estaba con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, mientras los de Itachi estaban cerrados disfrutando del momento. Sakura temblorosa llevo sus manos al pecho de Itachi para alejarlo.

-¿Qué? – grito algo molesta.

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿porqué lo hiciste?

-Se me antojo – respondió frotándose detrás de la cabeza con la mano.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… me confundes – confeso.

-Pues no lo hagas, Sakura. Simplemente déjate llevar.

-Itachi, yo no sé qué hacer. – Comenzó a sollozar – Estoy poniendo de mi parte para dejarlo ir, pero… supongo que sí te puede gustar alguien tan rápido. Pero… yo fui muy tonta al esperar que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos… otra vez.

-Tal vez, solo te enamoras de la persona equivocada, Sakura.

-Tal vez. – asintió.

Itachi la miro triste, ahora pensaba que había hecho mal al soltarle sus sentimientos de golpe ya que solo la haría sufrir.

-Itachi… ¿Por qué están complicado enamorarse? – Pregunto Sakura sorprendiéndole - Es decir, una persona se enamora de alguien que puede hacerle daño y aunque lo sabe se aferra a ese sentimiento como si dependiese de ello… como Sasuke, en algún momento lo creí un idiota sin cerebro que no servía para nada… pero resulto tener un gran cerebro y un corazón que no latía por mi…

-Desgraciadamente los seres humanos nos enamoramos de la persona equivocada, porqué por más cruel que suene, tenemos que sufrir para encontrar a la persona correcta. La vida sería muy fácil si nuestros sentimientos fueran correspondidos a la primera. Ya ves lo que dicen… no se puede tocar una rosa sin antes haberse pinchado con sus espinas.

-Creo que, tienes razón.

-Lo sé – dijo Itachi sonriendo satisfecho – siempre la tengo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? – grito Ino a penas la vio entrar a su casa.

-Vine a verte, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Gracias, Ino. – sonrió Sakura, realmente tenía una muy buena amiga.

-Frentona, vamos de compras, vamos al cine, a mi casa, a tu cuarto, al jardín… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A mi cuarto, estoy cansada.

-Bien, tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo – le sonrió Sakura nuevamente mientras ambas subían las escaleras.

A penas entraron, Ino cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar.

-Ino, ya sé de qué quieres hablar, pero yo…

-Espera – la interrumpió Ino – no te presionaré para que me cuentes como te sientes porque solo te dañaría mas… seria como echarle sal a la herida… no te pediré que me digas porque has estado saliendo con Itachi Uchiha, ni mucho menos te preguntare por el maldito de Sasuke. Solo me limitare a no tocarte el tema, no prometo hacer que te olvides de él en un rato, pero al menos puedo hacer que te preocupes por otras cosas… por ejemplo… el bebé de Hinata pronto nacerá y ¿adivina qué? Temari cree que está embarazada – dijo fingiendo sorpresa. – será como en los viejos tiempos, Saku. Solo tú y yo platicando de los últimos chismes del momento…

-Ino, gracias. – Suspiro Sakura contenta – últimamente no he hecho más que agradecer a las personas, pero de verdad me alegro de que estés conmigo, cerda.

-Por nada, frentona.

-Así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo cree Temari que tiene?

-_Muchas gracias, Ino-cerda. – _pensó Sakura mientras escuchaba a su amiga hablar de la rubia.

…

..

.

-Ino, ¿te quedas a dormir? – pregunto Sakura entrando con una pijama para Ino.

-Por supuesto – chilló emocionada – no puedo creer que todo el día nos la pasamos platicando.

-Ni yo – acepto Sakura.

Ella se sentía mucho mejor, realmente no se había acordado de Sasuke en un buen rato. Cuando estaba con Ino se sentía diferente, su amiga le daba fuerzas y la contagiaba de su alegría, cuando estaba con Itachi trataba de olvidar, pero Itachi era el hermano del que ella alguna vez le rompió el corazón, además de que eran parecidos sólo físicamente.

-Voy a pedir más palomitas, Ino – se ofreció.

-Mientras me cambiare – sonrió Ino – por cierto, ¿Por qué tu pijama es de gatitos?

-Jaja es linda, ¿verdad? La compre en Francia.

-Es muy de nenas, eres muy nenita, Saku – le saco la lengua.

-Que graciosa, Ino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Suigetsu, le hablaste? – pregunto preocupado Sasuke.

-Sí, pero nuevamente dijo que estaba apagado. Le hable a Ino y tampoco contesta. ¿Por qué tanto interés en buscarla?

-Es que… siento una necesidad de saber de ella. – dijo recostándose en su silla. - ¿Algún problema?

-Bien, Karin hablo, dijo que…

-Hmp, no me interesa Karin ahorita. – Le interrumpió – busca mi coche, voy a entrar a territorio enemigo.

-¿Donde?

-Voy a casa de Sakura, si no… Itachi me dirá donde buscarla.

-Bien.

Mientras iba en su coche, Sasuke marco nuevamente a Ino rogando que esa vez si le contestara. Al ver que no le contestaba marco un número al que rara la vez hablaba.

-¿Sai? Oye necesito un favor… Hmp si, si, ya sé que nunca te hablo, ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar? Hmp, no importa… solo dile a Ino que… espera, ¿Dónde dijiste que esta? De acuerdo… Si iré para allá… cállate Sai, no pienso decirle a Ino que la extrañas… perdedor – colgó.

…

..

.

-Sabes que no me gustan las de terror, Ino

-Peeeeero tu papá no tiene ninguna comedia o romance… así que veremos esta.

-Ya que.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama de Sakura a ver una película de terror. Estaban completamente distraídas, tanto que no escucharon que llamaban a su puerta.

-¡Sakura! – escucharon un grito.

Ambas se sobresaltaron. Ino tomo un peluche de la cama de su amiga para taparse los ojos.

-Te toca abrir, cerda – le incito Sakura.

-Ni hablar, además esta es tu casa.

-Ino cerda… por favor.

-Sakura, soy yo.

-Es… - comenzó Ino.

-¿Mamá, que quieres?

-Abre la puerta, Saku. – la empujo Ino.

-Ya, ya.

Sakura se levanto un poco temblorosa. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su madre desesperada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Le reclamo – ya estaba pensado llamar a un cerrajero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te busca Sasuke. – le respondió Tsunade pálida

-¿Qué? – Grito espantada – Bromeas.

-No, él sabe que estas aquí y no de viaje.

-Si es que… me vio en la mañana…

-No le he dicho que estas aquí, solo le pedí que esperara en la sala porque iría a ver si ya habías llegado de tu cita.

-¿y? – Preguntó entusiasmada - ¿Qué hizo él?

-Dijo que esperaría. Se veía sorprendido. ¿Qué le digo?

-Dile… que no he llegado…

-De acuerdo. – Le sonrió – después te vengo a contar que dijo él.

-Bien.

A penas entro Sakura a su habitación de nuevo, Ino la abrazo espantada.

-Sakura, cambiemos la película – rogo – ese tipo era demasiado guapo como para haber muerto así.

-¿Quién es la niñita ahora, Ino? – se burlo Sakura.

Sakura escucho que nuevamente llamaron a su puerta.

-Ino, quita la película. – Le aconsejo – Iré a ver qué me dice mi mamá y te cuento luego.

-Está bien – suspiro Ino.

Sakura abrió nuevamente la puerta, pero con quien se encontró no se parecía en nada a su madre, ni siquiera a su padre. Era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enfadada. – No puedes entrar a las casas así.

-Hmp, necesitamos hablar.

-Vamos al jardín – le indico Sakura.

-De acuerdo – respondió Sasuke siguiéndole.

-¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – pregunto sentándose en una banca de su jardín.

-Sakura, terminaré con Karin…

Sakura le miro sorprendida. Esperaba cualquier cosa, sabía que con Sasuke se podía esperar de todo… menos eso. Ella había considerado seriamente que él le había ido a llevar la invitación de su boda. Pero nunca se preparó para escucharle decir lo que dijo.

-Tu… ¿porqué? – Preguntó aun sorprendida – Creí que la amabas.

-Exacto, la amaba – respondió.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos hablo. Sasuke esperaba que Sakura le pidiera que regresen a su compromiso, Sakura esperaba que Sasuke se fuera.

-¿Qué esperas que te diga? – pregunto enfada después de unos minutos.

-Sakura… yo realmente espero que…

-Sasuke, he sufrido demasiado, tanto que ya estoy cansada de llorar… por ti.

-Tú, ¿porqué…?

-Te amaba, Sasuke.

-¿Me amabas?

-Ya no te puedo amar más.

-¿Tu me amabas? – Repitió sorprendido - ¿desde cuándo?

-Esto es vergonzoso, Sasuke. – dijo sonrojada y temblando – desde… no lo sé.

-Sakura, yo…

-No importa. – Le interrumpió – se que tu a mi no me amas y ésta bien, porque… ya no puedo amarte. Ya no te amare mas, quiero liberarme de esto.

-Tú, molesta…

-Mañana iré a hablar con Mikoto. Le diré que lo nuestro se acabo desde hace tiempo.

-Es por mí o… ¿estás saliendo con itachi?

Sakura le miro con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque te he visto con él. – Sasuke la miraba furioso.

-No.

-¿No?

-No salgo con él… aun.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No te interesa, Uchiha.

-Te dije que te cuidaras de él. – grito.

-Y también me dijiste que nuestro compromiso estaba cancelado, así que… no me importa lo que pienses.

-Sakura, razona por favor. – Sasuke la tomo por los hombros.

-Lárgate ya. – dijo Ino saliendo detrás de Sakura.

-¿A ti que te importa? – le pregunto molesto.

-Sakura es mi amiga, idiota, claro que me importa.

-Ella es mi prometida – Gruñó.

-No lo es.

-Así es, Sasuke – siguió Sakura – ya no lo soy. Y si no te molesta, vete y… espero no verte más.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?

-Porque espero cerrar este ciclo de una vez.

-¿Podrás? – pregunto fingiendo arrogancia, pero temiendo a su respuesta.

-Ya lo hice una vez… ahora con ayuda de Itachi, tal vez…

Sakura controlo sus ganas de llorar. Ella no quería mentir, menos a la persona que más amaba en ese momento… pero creía que si no lo hacía… si no mentía, él no se daría cuenta de lo que ambos sentían.

-Después de todo, él me entiende mejor… no me llama molesta todo el tiempo, le gusta el chocolate, mi música y cree que soy alguien a quien debe proteger… él es mejor para mí...

-Así que después de todo… llegue demasiado tarde. – murmuro amargado.

-Adiós, Sasuke.

-Cuidate, molesta.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue. Realmente él deseaba estar soñando, que todo fuese una maldita pesadilla y que despertara pronto.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido rechazado por la mujer que, ahora lo sabia, amaba.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Ino abrazándola.

-No Ino.

-Sakura…

-Ino… yo realmente esperaba que me dijera un simple te amo… pero no… esas palabras nunca llegaron… Ino, soy muy tonta.

-Sakura él es un torpe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Itachi sorprendido de ver a Sasuke en su cuarto,

-Hablar contigo.

-¿Qué? Enloqueciste. – Gritó - ¿quieres pelear?

-Esto es serio, Itachi.

-Es en serio también, hermanito. Tú enloqueciste.

-Itachi…

-Ya, ya. ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó Itachi sentándose en su cama – Déjame adivinar, soy bueno en las adivinanzas. Quieres hablar de… Sakura.

-Hmp.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. – respondió burlón. – ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Itachi… creo que yo…

-Déjame adivinar de nuevo – le interrumpió – hoy que me viste con ella te dieron celos y ahora sabes que estás enamorado de ella. ¿Cierto?

Sasuke trago saliva.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

-Adivine de nuevo – grito emocionado. - ¿Pero…?

-Pero… creo que ella te prefiere a ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-Está bien. – Sonrió Itachi – Ahora todo estará bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo te quite a tu prometida una vez y por eso tuviste que fingir un compromiso que no aceptabas… ahora Karin volvió y está contigo y la única persona que te impedía ser feliz con Karin era Sakura, pero ahora todo estará bien, porque ahora ella me prefiere a mí. Ahora podrás ser feliz con Karin… que suerte tienes, Sasuke.

-Si… que suerte. – repitió Sasuke.

Sasuke salió del cuarto de su hermano mayor.

-Que descanses, Sasuke. – se despidió Itachi.

-Idiota – murmuró Sasuke.

Quería más que nada golpear a su hermano, pero no podía, ahora lo único que quería hacer era alejarse del mundo, perderse. Su corazón… ya no sabía dónde estaba su corazón, ahora solo sentía un vacio enorme en el pecho. Así que ni siquiera tenia ánimos para golpear a su hermano. No en ese momento.

Se había comportado como un verdadero idiota que no tomo en cuenta los sentimientos de Sakura.

-Sakura – dijo tirándose en la cama de su cuarto. No se sentía con ánimos de ir a su departamento. Ese día no quería encontrarse con la soledad que encontraba ahí.

Se sentó en su cama y se quito los zapatos. Miro el piso con aquella alfombra roja que tanto odiaba.

Y sintió algo húmedo y pequeño tocar sus pies. Alzo la cabeza de golpe y se miro a sí mismo en el espejo que tenia frente a su cama. Lagrimas. Por primera vez él lloraba. Ni siquiera cuando Karin lo dejo lloro. Cuando Karin se fue él solo sintió dolor, coraje y mucho odio. Pero ahora estaba llorando como idiota.

Había perdido. Sasuke Uchiha había perdido.

-Soy tan… imbécil – sonrió amargamente. – me lo merezco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

D: Lamento no haber podido subir el cap estos días, es que… jeje hubo una c0nve de animes en mi país y pues… no me lo pude perder :B

Sasuke… es tan idiota - Como sea, espero les guste.

Tratare d subir el otro pronto, pero supongo que me tomara un poco más del tiempo acostumbrado ._. Esperemos que no.

Jeje nos vemos u.u' nuevamente, no me maten x esto xfavorr u.u espero les guste y pues…

Sayo :'3 -.-


	9. Duele pero es verdad

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**No pierdas el tiempo lamentándote por errores pasados, aprende de ellos y sigue adelante.**

**-.-**

Sasuke se acostó a dormir poco después del amanecer. La única imagen que tenía en la cabeza era Sakura.

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que al despertar se daría cuenta que todo había sido un sueño y que si por alguna razón era real al menos podría solucionarlo de alguna forma. Se propuso dar lo mejor de sí para quitarse ese dolor que su corazón sentía. Y es que le dolía tanto que sentía que ni morir sería tan malo como el haberla perdido.

-Que patético soy – se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

…

..

.

-Levántate – grito Mikoto – Sasuke, ya son las 10.

-¿Qué? – grito sentándose en la cama. - ¿Por qué nadie me levantó?

-Lo acabo de hacer – bufo – llevo una hora tratando de que te levantes y no lo hiciste…

-Rayos – Sasuke saco un traje de un ropero y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

-Sasuke, ¿todo está bien? – pregunto Mikoto golpeando la puerta de su baño.

-No. – escucho la respuesta.

-¿Problemas con las empresa, Sakura, tu padre o Itachi?

-Hmp.

-¿Vas a trabajar?

-Obvio.

Mikoto salió resignada y sin respuestas del cuarto de su hijo menor y camino hasta el de Itachi

-¿Qué? – respondieron desde adentro.

-Itachi, ¿ya estas despierto?

Itachi abrió la puerta y con la cabeza asomo a ambos lados.

-¿Sasuke ya se levanto? – le pregunto a su madre.

-Si – respondió algo sorprendida – No me digas, ¿ya se llevan?

-Que va. – Resopló – creo que estaba borracho anoche.

-¿Porqué?

-Mamá, Sasuke y Sakura…

-¿Qué es esto? – Interrumpió enfadado Fugaku – Mis dos hijos durmiendo en casa de sus padres como pequeños bebés y encima levantándose tarde.

-Buen día, Fugaku – respondió Mikoto ignorando las protestas de su esposo.

-Papá – hablo Itachi – te prometo que pronto me conseguiré un departamento…

Su padre le miro serio. A nadie le hacía gracia que desde su regreso viviera ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Porqué no te vas con Sakura? – interrumpió Sasuke con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-No es mala idea – sonrió de lado – Su casa es enorme.

Sasuke apretó los puños bastante enfadado.

-¿Pero qué dicen? – grito algo alarmada Mikoto.

-Mamá… - Sasuke quiso decirle la verdad.

-Esperen – indico con una mano Itachi y con la otra sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón– es Sakura.

-¿Por qué te habla a ti, Itachi? – pregunto Mikoto.

-¿Bueno? Si, ella está aquí… espera – Itachi tapo la bocina del teléfono con una mano y le pregunto a Mikoto: - Sakura quieres saber si estarás aquí en casa, quiere hablar contigo.

-No, dile que iré a la oficina de tu padre a ayudar con algunas cosas, después de todo yo también estudié administración – sonrió satisfecha.

Itachi la miro serio y continuo hablando en su celular.

-Dice que estará en la oficina y me presumió algo de administración… Si, lo sé… De acuerdo. Hasta luego, preciosa – colgó y sonrió a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó emocionada Mikoto.

-Dijo que te ve ahí en una hora, más o menos.

Mikoto y Fugaku miraron a Sasuke mientras Itachi respondía otra llamada.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? – pregunto Fugaku A Sasuke.

-¿Problemas? – continuo Mikoto.

-No lo sé – respondió.

-Tu igual vas a la oficina – recordó Itachi señalando a su hermano – Quiero ir también – pidió.

Fugaku le miro confundido.

-¿Para qué? – pregunto.

-Porqué ya que todos van, no me quiero quedar solo en casa. – Sonrió – además veré a alguien mas tarde.

-Maldito – murmuro Sasuke enfadado. Aun sentía odio hacia su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buen día, Sr. Uchiha – le saludo un secretario a su llegada.

-Buenas – respondió Fugaku.

-Pensamos que estaba de vacaciones…

-Sólo me retire y dejé la empresa en manos de mi hijo, Sasuke, pero eso no quiere decir que no vendré de vez en cuando a observar cómo va todo.

Itachi miro a su alrededor fascinado, tenía bastante tiempo sin ver esas oficinas que en ese momento le parecían como nuevas.

-Cuanto tiempo… - suspiro.

Sasuke se detuvo ante el llamado de una secretaria para firmar unos papeles. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con que su familia acababa de irse en un elevador.

-Hmp, típico de ellos – murmuró.

Dejo los papeles y se dispuso a tomar un elevador para ir a su oficina. Apretó varias veces el botón esperando impaciente.

-Tengo que… mandar a poner más elevadores – suspiro.

Cuando al fin pudo subirse a uno algo le detuvo para irse. Una blanca y frágil mano detuvo la puerta y la dueña abordó el elevador agitada.

Sasuke miro a esa persona sorprendido, dudaba mucho que se haiga equivocado. Jamás lo haría. Él reconocía perfectamente a esa persona.

-Sakura – pronuncio apenas audible.

La chica subió la mirada aterrada y le miro. Aun tenía los ojos un poco hinchados de tanto que había llorado la noche anterior.

-Sasuke…

-Vienes a hablar con Mikoto ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Ayer me lo dijiste y escuche tu llamadita a Itachi – respondió con ardor.

-Sasuke, sabes a que vine, ¿cierto?

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no necesito explicarte nada a ti…

-Si – interrumpió Sasuke – necesitas explicarme cómo es que prefieres a Itachi… cancelar un compromiso es cosa de ambos…

-No, tú ya me habías dejado por…

-Sakura, ¡deja eso ya! – Gritó – olvídalo.

-¿Olvidarlo? – Repitió sorprendida – Como si fuera tan fácil.

-Creí que con ayuda de Itachi…

Sakura sintió enormes deseos de llorar de nuevo como lo hizo toda la noche pasada.

-Piérdete, Sasuke

-Si claro – respondió burlón – en el elevador.

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Sasuke? – le grito.

-¿Yo? – Sasuke se apuntó a sí mismo – Nada – tuvo enormes deseos de contestar que la quería a ella – Tú fuiste la que detuvo mi elevador y subió en él.

-¿Tu elevador…?

-Mi elevador. – Le cortó – es de Mi empresa...

-¿y qué?... Que este aquí no significa que sea tuyo. – Tartamudeo – Es de Fugaku.

-Mmm… no lo creo. Es mi elevador porque esta en este edificio y yo soy el dueño de este edificio… este es mi elevador. – Le miró arrogante – Todo lo que esté aquí es mío.

Sakura capto el doble sentido de sus palabras y agacho la mirada. Sentía que se estaba poniendo roja y si no escondía la cara, él lo notaria y eso era lo último que ella quería.

-¿Qué? – La incitó – ¿Porqué te quedaste callada?

Sakura suspiro aliviada cuando vio el contador del elevador en el último número. Habían llegado y ella no había tenido que responderle.

-Espera – Sasuke le tomo del brazo antes de que saliera.

-Suéltame – trato de zafarse de su agarre.

-No – la jaló con fuerza y la metió de nuevo al elevador pausándolo para que no bajara de nuevo.

A él no le importó que algunas secretarias que estaban ahí les vieran porque sin perder tiempo le abrazo y le beso en los labios. Fue un beso lento pero que les dejo sin aliento a ambos. Y Sakura se sintió como una estúpida por no apartarlo, pero ella no quería hacerlo, ella quería quedarse así con él.

-Suéltame – repitió cuando él se separo un momento de sus labios.

Sasuke la miro confundido. Él le estaba dando todo con un beso y ella parecía no entenderle. Sakura quiso alzar la mano y golpearle, quería golpearle a él y de paso a sí misma por haber permitido que la besara. Ella quería olvidarlo y acababa de comprobar con ese beso que verlo le haría las cosas más difíciles.

-Hmp, como quieras – la soltó algo dolido antes de que ella recordara sus ganas de golpearle.

Sasuke puso de nuevo en marcha el elevador. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente en el último piso Sasuke se le adelanto sin mirarla de nuevo. Le sonrió a unas secretarias y firmo unos papeles en el camino.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? – pregunto una secretaria de Sasuke.

-Sí, soy Sakura Haruno y vengo a hablar con la señora Mikoto.

-¿Tiene cita?

-No creo necesitarla – respondió – ya había hablado con ella en la mañana.

La secretaria marco un número y hablo con alguien algo nerviosa.

-La señora Mikoto dice que puede pasar – le dijo luego de un rato. – Dice que necesita hablar con usted.

Sakura tomo aire y asintió. Camino a paso lento hacia la oficina al final del pasillo, sabía que una vez que entrara a esa oficina todo terminaría entre ella y esa familia. Cuando ella estuvo sintiéndose mal, Mikoto le había tratado de hablar para saber cómo estaba. Sabía perfectamente que Mikoto además de ser la cómplice de Tsunade en sus planes, también eran muy buenas amigas y suponía que tenía que seguir viéndola.

Eso sería incomodo. Realmente la empezaba a ver simpática.

Pero si no terminaba eso ella saldría herida.

Sakura alzó la mirada y vio a Itachi recargado detrás de la puerta.

-_Es verdad, tampoco podré ver más a Itachi… ¿qué le diré a Sasuke? – _pensó mientras caminaba hacia él. Itachi miraba serio el piso.

Sakura suspiro esperando llamar su atención. Quería despedirse de él, además le asustaba un poco ver a Itachi callado, su mirada era perdida como si mirara la nada.

-¿Itachi…?

Él alzó la mirada y la vio sorprendido. Su expresión cambio totalmente cuando escucharon un ruido salir de la oficina de Sasuke.

-Vine a despedirme – continúo.

-¿Te vas?

-Si… hablaré con Mikoto.

Otro golpe.

-Si yo fuera tú… no entraría ahí. – le aconsejo Itachi señalando la puerta de la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sasuke… como siempre, está en problemas.

-¿Hizo algo malo?

-Un tipo llamado Madara Uchiha… nos traicionó.

Sakura le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Un Uchiha?

-Él es hermano de mi papá – le respondió – Quería heredar las empresas, pero mi abuelo creía que no podría hacerlo bien, así que dio la empresa como herencia a mi padre. Así que Madara quedo como vicepresidente y líder del consejo. Se dedico toda su vida a ponerle trampas a mi padre poniendo estúpidas reglas…

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora se quiere vengar?

-No quiere – aclaró Sasuke saliendo de la oficina – ya lo hizo.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. El se veía muy furioso.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Itachi.

-La información… se robó información importante.

-¿Lo robó?

-Se lo robó – repitió Sasuke estrellando su puño contra una pared.

Sakura se sobresalto.

-Pero él nunca ha entrado aquí… - continuo Itachi - ¿Cómo…?

-Ese tal… Orochimaru…

-¡Lo despediste! – Gritó Sakura apuntando a Sasuke.

-Ella ha respondido por mí.

-Idiota – se burló Itachi – El quería venganza y Orochimaru también y tu les diste motivos para más – dijo como si fuera obvio – Pero… esa información, ¿era real?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Papá tenía copias falsas en caso de que pasara algo así.

-Pero esas eran reales, Orochimaru también sabía lo de las copias.

-¿Qué harás?

-Sasuke – hablo Fugaku saliendo de la oficina seguido de Mikoto. – Tú solucionaras esto.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿cómo?

-Madara es muy fácil de convencer. Tal vez debas hablar con él… y presentarle a tu prometida.

-Hmp.

-¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Cierto – acepto Itachi ignorando a Sakura.

-Si le presentas a Sakura y ella le resulta agradable, tal vez él te perdone por despedirlo.

-Pero…

-Señor – hablo una menuda secretaria – él señor Orochimaru aceptó cenar hoy a las 8pm.

-Bien – asintió Mikoto. – ¿Puedes ayudarnos Sakura?

Sakura lo pensó por unos minutos. Ella sentía que debía irse, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, no sin ayudarles antes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que le gustan las mujeres?

-Veras – respondió Fugaku – mi hermano es muy especial. Él creía que no cualquiera podía pertenecer a la familia Uchiha…

-Con trabajo me acepto a mí… - intervino Mikoto. – pero tú le agradaras muchísimo. – aclaró.

-Como sea, ¿es la última oportunidad que tenemos? – preguntó irritado Itachi y apretando los puños.

-Sí – aseguro Fugaku.

-Estoy seguro de que esto lo hace ahora porque se ha entrado de que Sasuke está comprometido… - murmuro Fugaku.

-O tal vez, porque ha visto las noticias…

Sasuke miro con odio a Itachi.

-¿Qué noticias, hijo?

-Nos vamos – interrumpió Sasuke tomando de la muñeca a Sakura.

-Cuídense mucho – se despidió Mikoto.

-Adiós, Sakura – gritó Itachi molestando a Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No me hace nada de gracia – se molesto Sakura mientras miraba la estúpida sonrisa de Sasuke.

-Así que… ¿no que ibas a despedirte? – se burlo.

-Ya no pude hacerlo…

-Y hoy serás presentada ante la máxima autoridad Uchiha como mi prometida.

-No puedo creerlo – Gritó enfadada y llevándose las manos a los oídos – ¿Cómo es que acabe metida en esto?

-¿Ya hablaste con Tsunade?

-Ya, le tuve que decir todo.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Creo que hasta bailó de felicidad – bufó.

-Gracias – le sonrió Sasuke estacionándose.

Sakura le miró confundida.

-Tal vez no lo parezca pero esa empresa lo es todo para mí. Siempre la quise heredar como Madara… pero… Itachi era el mayor y mejor candidato que yo.

-¿entonces porque él no…?

-Itachi siempre le resto importancia al tema de la empresa, él solo quería viajar y no le importaba nada. Cuando me comprometí con Karin y paso lo que ya sabes… Madara me considero mejor para el puesto que Itachi.

-Déjame ver si entendí – pidió Sakura – ¿tu tío es el que tiene la última palabra…?

-Por desgracia, si.

-Pero le robo a su familia.

-Una carnada… para poder llevarme a él.

-¿Qué pasa si no me acepta?

-Perderé todo – respondió con tristeza en la voz.

-Entonces no podemos perder, Sasuke.

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Sakura – le sonrió. Sakura se quedo sorprendida – después de todo, mis planes siempre fallan.

-Aceptó, Sasuke.

-Ahora nos aliaremos para mentir – se burló Sasuke – Cada que nos encontramos terminamos metidos en problemas.

-Ya se esta haciendo costumbre, ¿no crees?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura salió de su recamara exactamente a las 7 en punto. Sasuke había quedado de ir por ella a alas 7: 15. Se sentó en un sillón y miro unas cuantas veces el reloj esperando que llegase la hora en que lo vería.

Aunque se sentía muy estúpida por ayudarle cuando él le había roto el corazón, ella no podía evitar sentir esa necesidad por ayudarle. Ella ahora mismo se sentía como la mascota de Sasuke que iría con él cuando él se lo pidiera. Sentía que si Sasuke le ordenaba que se tirara de un barranco también lo haría. Y eso la hacía sentir como la estúpida más grande que pudiera existir pero no se sentía tan culpable, después de todo ella entendía perfectamente que a ese sentimiento se le llamaba amor.

-Sasuke ya está aquí – le informo Tsunade entrando a la sala.

-Voy – respondió Sakura parándose dl sillón y sonriéndole a su madre – realmente soy una estúpida, ¿verdad?

-No lo eres, pero aprovecha esta oportunidad para hablar con él. Piensa bien las cosas y… si no funciona…

-Lo sé – sonrió amargamente. – Nos vemos en la noche.

-Sakura – la detuvo Tsunade antes de que saliera – Tu padre y yo iremos a visitar a un amigo de tu padre… probablemente lleguemos mañana en la mañana.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana – suspiro saliendo de su casa.

-Debí avisarte con un mes de anticipación – se burló Sasuke cuando ella subió al coche – te ves igual que siempre.

-Piérdete – Gritó Sakura abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad del descapotable de Sasuke.

-Vamos – Sonrió contento. Realmente estaba planeando disfrutar sus últimas horas con Sakura sin lamentarse por haber sido tan idiota por perderla.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante Sasuke se tensó. Estaba nervioso. Sakura tomó su mano para tranquilizarle.

-Gracias – sonrió aun nervioso.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y recorrió el lugar con la mirada fijándose en su vieja amiga, kin sentada en una mesa con un tipo que no era Souta. Inmediatamente se tenso.

-¿Todo bien?

-Ahora no nos debe preocupar nada más que tu tio.

-Buenas noches – habló un hombre muy parecido a Sasuke cuando llegaron a una mesa.

Madara era un hombre con gran parecido físico a Sasuke, pero tenía la misma mirada atractiva de Itachi. Era un hombre mayor perfecto.

-Buenas noches – saludo Sakura.

-Tío Madara, le presentó a mi… prometida. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

-¿Haruno?

-Si – asintió Sakura casi temblando.

-Tienes buen apellido, niña – le sonrió.

Sakura se sintió ofendida. Al parecer el tipo se basaba solo en el apellido.

-Sé muy bien que sabes porque tuve que llegar a los extremos de robarle a mi propia familia, Sasuke.

-Para conocer a mi prometida. – adivino mientras ayudaba a Sakura a sentarse en una silla y él se sentaba en una también.

-Por dos motivos – aclaró – ese y porque sé que te ves con otra mujer.

Madara miró a Sakura esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella. Reacción que nunca llego.

-Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió.

-¿y sigues con él?

-Bueno…

-No paso nada con esa mujer – interrumpió Sasuke.

-Si no me equivoco esa mujer es Karin.

-Estas en lo cierto.

-Entonces, ¿regresaste con la mujer que armo un escándalo en la familia Uchiha? – alzo notablemente el tono de su voz.

-Sí, lo hice – acepto.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y ahora él le tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa para tranquilizarla.

-Y tú, niña – apunto a Sakura – me han dicho que te han visto con Itachi.

-Pero… - Sakura no sabía que decir – Él es mi amigo y…

-Se besaron – dijo dejándolos sorprendidos a ambos.

Sasuke sintió su sangre helada y enormes deseos de golpear a su tío, a Itachi, a alguien… el que sea.

Mikoto contemplo las expresiones de Sasuke por unos segundos.

-Aquí no hay nadie a quien puedas golpear, sobrino – dijo adivinando sus planes – ¿Te han dicho que hasta te pareces en las expresiones?

-Hmp.

-Entonces, comiencen a platicarme ¿Cómo es que siguen juntos?

-No paso nada con Karin – repitió Sasuke más para Sakura que para Madara. – Cuando supe que regreso yo quise volver con ella… - bajo la mirada – Porque no podía olvidar a Sakura.

Madara hizo una mueca y volvió la mirada hacia Sakura.

-Itachi…

-Itachi es mi amigo y… creo que él…

-Madara, ¿qué esperas de nosotros? – interrumpió Sasuke.

-Por hoy nada, Sasuke.

Madara intento levantarse de la silla pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

-Amo a Sakura.

Sakura alzo la mirada tensa. Podía sentir el aire frio recorrer su mesa.

Madara no cambio para nada su expresión decidida y Sasuke la igualo.

-Yo… amo a Sasuke y espero… que me acepte para poder casarme con él.

-Tú no me caes mal – aclaró Madara – simplemente no soporto las mentiras.

-No hay mentiras aquí.

-¿Seguros?

-Te lo aseguro.

-Yo me tengo que ir. – se levanto Madara – sinceramente esperaba que ninguno de los dos supiera de las aventuras del otro y así esta cena terminara antes de tiempo.

-Tu…

-Me tengo que ir, Sasuke, Sakura – se despidió – que pasen buenas noches. Ahh… nos veremos luego.

Madara salió del restaurant dejando a Sasuke y Sakura sentados, frustrados y sorprendidos.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Sasuke… ha sido lo más tenso que he pasado en mi vida.

-Vámonos – dijo levantándose de la silla con Sakura. Realmente le molestaba su tío. Solo lo había obligado a ir para saber cómo era su relación. Aunque sabía que seguramente pronto sabrían de él, otra vez.

-Sakura – hablo esa patética voz irritable tras de ella.

-Kin – fingió una sonrisa volviéndose a verla. – cuanto tiempo.

-Creí que andabas con Itachi – dijo mirando seria a Sakura.

-¿Porqué…?

Sasuke al notar que Sakura ya no iba detrás de él se dio la vuelta y regreso a ver que la había entretenido.

-bueno, en las noticias hablaron de Sasuke y una tal Karin y mencionaron algo de ti y de Ita…

-Acabas de comprobar que todo fue un malentendido – interrumpió Sasuke. – Así que si nos disculpas, iremos a planear nuestra luna de miel.

Kin miro a Sakura muy molesta y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo puede hablarme así cuando ella viene con otro tipo que no es Souta? – se pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke la ignoro y siguió caminando. Ambos subieron al auto y Sakura tuvo que aferrarse al asiento cuando sintió como el coche iba muy veloz.

-¡Sasuke! – Gritó molesta – baja la velocidad.

-Cállate, Sakura.

-rayos, manejas igual que Itachi…

Sasuke freno de golpe haciendo que Sakura se fuera para adelante.

-¡Sasuke!

-perdona, ¿te golpeaste? – pregunto algo preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.

-Ahh entonces creo que debo frenar más fuerte la próxima vez – dijo acelerando el coche de nuevo.

Ella le miro ahora con coraje.

-¿Que te sucede? – Gritó – ¿quieres matarnos?

-No te gusta como manejo yo, pero apuesto que te gusta como maneja Itachi.

-Sasuke…

-NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TE BESÓ. – Gritó más fuerte que Sakura.

-NO TENÍA PORQUE DECIRTE. – respondió imitando su tono de voz.

-Eres mi prometida, por supuesto que debías decirme.

-Fue cuando tú terminaste conmigo.

-¿Terminar? Nunca comenzamos.

-¿Lo ves? Entonces, ¿porque me reclamas?

-No tenía porque besarte.

-¿Besaste a Karin?

-Sí, muchas veces.

-Bien, entonces cierra la boca y llévame a casa… ¡YA!

-Ahora me escuchas, molesta.

-Sasuke, idiota… llévame a casa.

-¡NO! Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-Esta vez aclararemos todo… - aclaró – Puedes gritar y patalear todo lo que quieras, pero ahora tenemos que hablar.

-Sasuke, te lo suplico… quiero ir a casa.

-Hmp – Sasuke la miro. Ella se veía realmente triste. – ¿ahora qué?

-Sasuke… - comenzó a sollozar – me confundes.

-No te entiendo – dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-Itachi, Kin y Souta… me revuelven… pero tu…

-¿Es porqué viste a Kin?

-Puede ser – bajo la mirada.

-Ya olvídalo.

-Sasuke… ya no amo a Souta pero lo que estoy sintiendo ene este momento es muy parecido a lo que sentía por él y tengo miedo de sufrir.

-Sakura… ¿realmente amas a Itachi?

-No lo sé – respondió mordiéndose los labios – creo que…

-Olvídalo, te llevaré a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias. – dijo Sakura saliendo del coche.

-Hasta luego. – respondió.

-Ten cuidado.

-Igualmente.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba cortante y a Sakura le dolió.

-Si llama Madara de nuevo me avisas, ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes, no quiero molestarles más. – arranco el coche y se fue.

Manejo por unas cuantas calles aprovechando cada semáforo que le detenía para pensar que haría o a donde iría. Entonces muy en contra de su conciencia dobló y se fue a ver a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

-¿Otra vez? Estas borracho… ¿cierto?

-Itachi… hablemos.

-¿Quieres golpearme o echarme la culpa de tus fallas?

-Itachi, ¿amas a Sakura?

Itachi le miró consternado. No sabía que responder.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura?

-Que no estaba segura. Madara me dijo que se besaron y ella no lo negó.

-es verdad. Yo la besé.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo lo hice.

-¿porqué?

-Porque no sé si ella me quiera… pero yo a ella sí.

-Itachi…

-¿Es que estamos destinados a amar a la misma mujer siempre?

-¿Porqué ella?

-Porque ella sufre como yo.

-¿Sufre? Hmp, y tú te aprovechaste nuevamente de eso – le reclamó Sasuke.

-Esta vez no, Sasuke. Sabes muy bien que tú la dejaste y que no me aproveche.

-No puedo creer que ella te ame a ti.

-Ella te ama a ti, Sasuke.

-…. No, ella…

-Te ama – repitió Itachi. – Mucho.

-Pero ella…

-¿Recuerdas que cuando Karin dijo que te iba a dejar… tú le dijiste que ya tenias planeado dejarla de todas formas?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas que dijiste que lo hiciste por despecho?

-Hmp.

-Buenos, ella hizo lo mismo. – Continuo – ella confiaba en que harías algo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Hablé con Ino.

-¿Cuando?

-Esta mañana.

-Es tarde de todas formas. La he perdido.

-No puedes perder lo que nunca fue tuyo… y ¿sabes porque nunca fue tuyo? – Pregunto – porque nunca lo intentaste.

-Pero tu…

-¿Yo? El dolor ya no me asusta… creo que… sobreviviré.

-Itachi…

-Ve, Sasuke. – Le animo – te debo una… y te lo pagaré así.

Sasuke salió corriendo velozmente del cuarto de Itachi y de la casa. Se subió de nuevo a su coche y manejó esta vez rumbo a casa de Sakura. Tenía que actuar rápido porque si perdía un segundo más, la perdería.

-buena suerte, hermanito – dijo Itachi a la nada – y esta vez ya dile que la amas… Así habré saldado mi deuda contigo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Run, Sasuke, run. Ahhh discúlpenme - sé que esta vez si me tarde demasiado :S pero es que la escuela no me deja ni respirar tranquila. Como sea… está llegando al final ya u.u' y el prox cap… el tan esperado lemmon. Aun estoy pensando como lo haré .

Es curioso, esta mañana que iba a la escuela mi hermano me dijo que ¬¬' debió avisarme con un mes de anticipación xq siempre tardo y que me veia igual que siempre.

En fin… espero les guste este cap y ya prometo aplicarme con los horarios.

Saludos ^^Angiie (L) Hatake…


	10. Quédate conmigo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

LEMMON xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

***Quédate conmigo***

Millones de pensamientos cruzan por tu cabeza cuando te encuentras completamente sola. Muchas ideas, planes, proyectos, lo que sea… Pero antes de que te des cuenta ya recordaste que estás sola, y la realidad te saca de tus pensamientos. Aunque… ¿Por qué no tomar la soledad como compañía?

Después de todo, la soledad es la única que nos entiende cuando estamos tristes…

Sakura entro a su habitación y se dio un rápido baño solo para quitarse el calor que sentía en plena primavera. Salió de la ducha con una pequeña pijama y se seco el cabello mientras pensaba en lo que haría cuando su cabello estuviera completamente seco.

Pensaba en llamarle a Ino para ver películas, pero recordó que su amiga tenía una cita con Sai. Su última y poco probable opción era salir a caminar para quitarse el aburrimiento, pero tenía miedo ya que era muy entrada la noche.

Bajó a la cocina y al no encontrar a nadie ahí se preparo un sándwich y café para cenar, aunque, sus resientes cambios de humor provocados por el estúpido Sasuke siempre le quitaban el hambre.

Subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se dispuso a ver una película. Cuando ya estaba lista para cenar tranquilamente el timbre sonó. Dudó un poco pero al final se decidió y bajo a abrir la puerta.

Su mente le dio rápidamente diversas opciones de quién podría ser. Pensó en Ino, Kim, Itachi, tal vez sus padres… lo que nunca espero es que en su puerta se encontrara…

-¿…Souta?

-Hola, Saku – la llamo como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto dejando pasar a Souta y cerrando la puerta.

-Hace tiempo que quería verte, pero Kim siempre me lo impedía de una forma u otra. – se sentó en un sillón.

-Está bien, Souta.

-Es que… – Comenzó consternado –…Kim me engaña…

-Souta…

-Me enteré esta tarde. La vi con un tipo saliendo de nuestro departamento, iban a cenar y… me dijo que me fuera, que ya no me amaba y que si quería podía buscarte porque ya no le importaba.

-Es una… - Sakura habló con coraje y apretando un puño.

-Dijo que… tu aceptarías con gusto sus sobras… porque tú me amabas… – la miro confundido – ¿eso es verdad?

Souta la miro con algo de esperanza en los ojos y Sakura se quedó helada.

-Lo es – aceptó.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué tu nunca…? – la abrazó.

-Souta, hay unas palabras que he estado diciendo mucho últimamente… "te amaba". – Explicó Sakura –… y ¿sabes algo? Quisiera poder decir con seguridad "aún te amo" pero eso solo quiero decírselo a una persona que es especial para mí… y tú no eres esa persona.

Él la miro confundido.

-¿Ya no…?

-Ya no – respondió segura – ya no te amo.

Y por primera vez Sakura se sintió llena de paz.

-Te amaba.

-¿Por qué tu nunca me lo dijiste?

-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros – tal vez… no eras para mí.

-¿Hay alguien para ti?

-No. Por ahora creo que no.

-¿Entonces…?

-Pero hay alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón y aunque no sé si esa persona me quiere igual…

-Sakura – le interrumpió – Seria muy tonto si no lo hiciera – sonrió.

-Gracias, Souta – correspondió su sonrisa – gracias a ti acabo de comprender algunas cosas y de olvidar otras…

Souta la miro aun mas confundido. Realmente no entendía mucho, pero le acababa de quedar claro que ahí no estaba su futuro.

-…De nada…

-Lamento lo de Kim, pero…

-Sakura – le interrumpió – debes hablar con esa persona… no debes perderle…

-Lo intentaré, Souta…

-Y lo más importante… tienes que saber que si algún día él te lastima yo…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Lo sé, Souta.

-Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. – Souta se levantó y salió más rápido de lo que había entrado. Había ido con la idea de hablar más y aclarar ciertas cosas con Sakura. Pero acababa de comprobar que ya no había marcha atrás en los planes del destino y lo que no es para ti… jamás seria para ti.

Sakura contempló el asiento vacío donde antes estuvo Souta.

Suspiro.

Tal vez, ahora que había cerrado ese ciclo ella pudiera hablar de verdad con Sasuke como él le había pedido, porque si dejaba que las cosas siguieran como iban… ellos acabarían igual que Souta. Probablemente se arrepentiría cuando con el paso del tiempo se dieran cuenta que lo que sentían pudo llevarlos a algo y no lo hizo por las indecisiones de ambos y ella no quería encontrarse en el futuro a Sasuke y decirle…. "te amaba".

Sakura miro hacia la ventana más cerca y notó que pese al calor que había, estaba lloviendo.

Dejó abierta un rato la puerta para que entrara un poco del fresco que dejaba la lluvia. Sakura se sintió un poco mejor cuando respiro ese olor a tierra mojada que tanto le gustaba. Pero la lluvia arreció, muy parecido a una tormenta.

Pensó nuevamente en Souta y confió en que estuviera a salvo en su auto. Después de todo, cerca de la casa de Sakura había una fiesta y su calle estaba llena de autos, por lo que supuso Souta había tenido que estacionarse algo lejos.

Y, ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para estar fuera y con esa lluvia?

Aún con esa pregunta en la cabeza se levantó a cerrar la puerta, pero una mano mojada le impidió que lo hiciera.

Se asustó.

¿Un asaltante quizás?

-Sa…Sakura – escuchó una temblorosa voz.

¿El asaltante conocía su nombre?

_-_Sakura – repitió la voz más firme.

Y fue sólo entonces que supo que el idiota de Sasuke Uchiha era el único que haría la babosada de salir a mojarse.

Idiota, realmente guapo, pero muy idiota.

-Sasuke – dijo sorprendida de verlo en su puerta empapado y con la mirada extraña.

-Saku… yo… – Sasuke se veía extraño.

Sakura le rodeo con sus brazos al ver que se tambaleaba.

¿Estaría borracho? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Drogado? ¿Enfermo? Sakura pensó en muchas opciones cuando le sintió inmóvil.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?

Él no respondía. Sakura pensó en llevarlo al sillón más cercano, pero creía no poder ella sola. Lo recostó en el piso y corrió a cerrar la puerta, le metió llave y regresó de nuevo al lado de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… – le sacudió esperando que se despertara. Sakura se espantó al notar que Sasuke estaba caliente. – Idiota, ¿estás vivo?

-Hmp. – escuchó como "respuesta".

Suspiró aliviada.

-Levántate del suelo – le ordeno mientras le ponía una mano en la frente – te divertiste bajo la lluvia ¿ehh?

-No seas… - Sasuke estaba temblando. – yo venía a…

-Ya, ya – le calló – levántate… vamos, te ayudo.

Sasuke se sentía patético, pero pensó que tal vez podría aprovechar esa oportunidad. Con ayuda de Sakura él llegó hasta el cuarto de ella y se puso una pijama de Jirayra.

-A menos que quieras una mía – se burló Sakura.

Sakura le tapó con sus sabanas y le subió un tazón de sopa instantánea.

-Es que… no sé cocinar.

A Sasuke no le importó mucho. Si quería ser sincero, tendría que admitir que el simple hecho estar con Sakura le hacía feliz.

Sakura bajó a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para ella. Cuando subió de nuevo, Sasuke ya no estaba en la cama. Sakura miró alarmada a todos lados, pero él no estaba en esa habitación. Bajo nuevamente pensando en donde podría encontrarle.

-Rayos – escucho su voz proveniente del baño. – no podré decirle…

Caminó hasta llegar al baño y golpeo la puerta con los nudillos.

-Sasuke, ¿estás aquí?

Sasuke abrió la puerta y Sakura retrocedió sorprendida.

-Debiste quedarte en la cama, estás enfermo.

Sasuke tomo una mano de Sakura y la llevo su frente.

-¿Ves? Estoy frio ahora.

-De todas formas, estuviste enfermo y debes descansar…

-Sakura, es que yo venía a hablar contigo.

-Eso puede esperar, Sasuke.

-No, no puede.

Sakura bajo la mirada. Esperaba que le dijera que terminaran con la relación que llevaban, esperaba que le dijera que Karin era la mujer perfecta para él, esperaba que le pidiera que ella e Itachi fueran sus padrinos de bodas, esperaba cualquier cosa, pero nuevamente falló.

Y contuvo la respiración y los ojos cerrados con fuerza cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke tomarla de la cintura. Alzó la mirada cuando sintió a Sasuke apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió como Sasuke se aferraba mas a ese abrazo como deseando que se mantuviera a su lado, siempre. Y en ese momento ella supo que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, a quedarse con él para siempre si él se lo pedía.

-¿a qué viniste, Sasuke?

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Sasuke – paso sus manos por su espalda. – Yo…

-Sakura – susurró en su oído. – Te amo…

Ella se quedo helada, sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y su respiración se torno anormal cuando escucho eso. Eran las palabras que tanto había estado esperando, esas palabras que creyó nunca poder escuchar, esas palabras que ansiaba tanto de Sasuke, ahora lo estaba escuchando y no podía hablar, no sabía que responder.

-Sakura – repitió Sasuke – ámame...

-Sasuke, estás enfermo tú no sabes lo que dices… yo no soy Karin – respondió sin fuerzas.

Sasuke se separó de ella y la miró con cara de estar muy molesto por su comentario.

-Yo no quiero a Karin, Sakura – respondió tomándola por los hombros – te quiero a ti.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué…?

-Déjalo todo, Sakura – le interrumpió – deja a Itachi, olvida a Souta, ignora a Kin y sé feliz conmigo.

-Sasuke tu no entiendes, yo…

-Sakura… ¿tú no me amas?

-Lo hago Sasuke, te amo y por eso tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué, Sakura? Te estoy diciendo que te amo.

-Pero tu…

-Sakura te amo… con todo mi corazón – hizo una mueca – que patético – se dijo a sí mismo – pero es enserio, te amo y no puedo decirte cuanto porque sería patéticamente humillante y cursi, pero imagínate… estoy aquí, diciéndote que te amo, palabras que jamás imagine decir a nadie, otra vez… y lo hago, las digo porque deseo más que nada que tu también me ames.

-También te amo, Sasuke.

-Entonces…

Sakura le miró a los ojos y confirmó lo que sentía. Amaba profundamente a Sasuke, tanto que se sentía realmente feliz de que él también la amara.

-Te amo – repitió con más seguridad.

Sasuke se paralizo cuando escucho esas palabras con la voz de Sakura, pero a la vez su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

-Gracias – la abrazo con fuerza como temiendo que se arrepintiera – Ya nunca te separes de mi…

-Ya no tengo porque hacerlo – le aseguró – ¿Y tú?

-Jamás te dejaría... no de nuevo.

-Entonces, Sasuke… quédate conmigo – susurro abrazándolo de nuevo.

Sakura suspiró cuando sintió los labios fríos de Sasuke devorar los suyos. Ella no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento. Dejo que Sasuke la besara y sus lenguas se rozaran, dejo que él dominara en ese beso porque ella no podría, ella en ese momento se sentía inmensamente feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba. Había resultado ser el mejor día de su vida y aun no había terminado.

-Sakura… – murmuró cuando se separo de sus labios para tomar aire.

-Sasuke – Ella no estaba segura de lo que él quería decirle, pero tenía una leve idea de lo que ella misma quería en ese momento. En un momento de descuido de él, ella le tomó por la cabeza y le acerco de nuevo para besarle.

Sasuke no quería detenerle, quería quedarse así con ella, pero se sorprendió cuando ella misma le empujo suavemente para sentarlo en el sillón y sentarse ella a horcajadas sobre él. Ella estaba apenada por lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo porque no tenía mucho se acababan de decir lo que sentían, pero ya tenía mucho más tiempo amándole. Sasuke la acerco más a él y siguió besándole. Él había estado deseando ese momento mucho antes de saber que la amaba.

Cuando después de un rato la notó distraída la alzó y rodeo su cadera con las piernas de ella aun besándola. Con mucho cuidado y temor de que se le resbalara, subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de ella. Ella no se quejó ni protestó, simplemente se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de ambos, pero gimió de sorpresa al darse cuenta que en algún momento ya no podría retroceder. Sasuke la recostó sobre la cama y le miro con ternura. Sakura acarició un poco sus aun húmedos cabellos negros y le sonrió. Estaba nerviosa pero segura. Eso lo sabía muy bien. Pero Sasuke la noto más nerviosa que segura.

-Yo… - Se levantó un poco de sobre de ella. – No quiero que pienses que sólo quiero esto contigo…

-No lo pienso así, Sasuke. – Le aseguró sentándose a su lado – Yo quiero hacerlo, porque te amo.

Sasuke le miro y vio en ella completa seguridad. Entonces la volvió a besar recostándola de nuevo en la cama.

-…yo también te amo, molesta.

Y tal vez esas no fueron las palabras más románticas, pero si eran las palabras más sinceras que ella pudo haber escuchado de él.

Sasuke sonrió de lado cuando notó a Sakura distraída y lo aprovechó para descender y besarle lentamente el cuello hasta sacarle suspiros ansiosos. Le alzó un poco la cabeza para acercarla más a sus labios.

En ese momento ya no sabía si Sakura estaba ansiosa o él era el ansioso.

Alzó la cabeza para poder ver mejor sus expresiones, sus gestos, su mirada y esos ojos jade que tanto amaba, esos ojos que terminaron de descontrolarlo. Con sólo verle los ojos cargados de deseo supo que su autocontrol le estaba traicionando y sintió claramente como su miembro se endurecía.

Permitió a sus manos recorrer los costados de la piel de Sakura aun con la ropa puesta. Suavemente bajó a sus piernas y las acaricio. Su pijama, un pequeño short y playera que apenas le cubrían lo necesario, le permitió sentir sus firmes y largas piernas mientras su boca lamia y succionaba el cuello de Sakura quien sólo podía lanzar pequeños gemidos parecidos a suspiros y se aferraba a las sábanas permitiéndose sentir esas nuevas sensaciones que Sasuke le proporcionaba.

Él alzó nuevamente la mirada esperando ver en ella algún rasgo de temor que le pidiera detenerse, pero ella se veía aparte de sonrojada, excitada.

-¿Sakura, estás segura de esto?

Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró un poco sorprendida de que sus caricias se detuvieran.

-Estoy segura, Sasuke… ya no quiero separarme de ti. – suspiró.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante sus palabras. Realmente le agradó saber que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Volvió a besar sus labios y a descender hasta su cuello dejándole marcas que seguramente ella le reclamaría después. Pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, porque lo que mas quería era dejarla marcada como suya.

Sus manos avanzaron seguras hasta el borde de su playera y se la alzó por debajo de sus pechos. Besó su abdomen firme y plano y esta vez estaba seguro que ella estaba despierta. Sonrió levemente contra su estomago al recordar la vez que estaba en su departamento borracha. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que después de todo la estaba teniendo sin necesidad de emborracharla?

Cuando terminó de quitarle la blusa la contemplo embelesado. Aun estaba vestida y él ya se sentía babeando y muy excitado contemplándola.

-¿Qué tengo…? – pregunto ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos pervertido que se formaron al imaginársela ya completamente desnuda. - ¿Por qué me miras así? – se sonrojó.

-No tienes ni idea. – respondió sonriendo pícaramente.

Sasuke volvió a su trabajo y le bajo lentamente el short a Sakura. Sintiendo y acariciando sus piernas mientras lo hacía. Le ayudo a sacarle el short por los pies y sonrió cuando la tuvo sólo con ropa interior.

-¿Cómo sabias qué el azul es de mis colores favoritos? – sonrió haciendo referencia al color de su ropa interior.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Pero desgraciadamente… - continuo – tendré que quitártelo.

Posó una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de Sakura aun con el sostén puesto. Y se excitó más al notar lo firme que era y que a pesar de ser un poco pequeños a lo que él acostumbraba, cabían a la perfección en su mano y a él le gustaba eso.

-No soy… muy proporcionada, pero…

-Me encantas – le aseguro. – pero…

Bajó una mano por su espalda recorriendo su columna y dándole escalofríos a ella. Cuando llegó al broche de su sostén le miró directo a los ojos esperando alguna reacción en ella. Le abrió con maestría y rapidez el broche del sostén y sin esperar más se lo quitó.

Sakura trató de llevarse los brazos para taparse los pechos, pero la mirada seria de Sasuke se lo impidió.

-No te atrevas – ordenó con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Él la contempló de arriba abajo. Sentía su excitación crecer con cada mirada y parpadeo que daba. Después de todo, Sakura si había resultado ser una molesta… molesta para su cuerpo y su autocontrol.

Bajó la cabeza para llevarse uno de los pechos de Sakura a la boca y saborearla como tanto había deseado. La probaba y constantemente deba pequeñas mordidas en su ya demasiado erecto pezón.

Sakura sentía el tibio aliento de Sasuke y su saliva rodearle el pecho. Cuando se separó de uno para atender al otro ella pudo sentir el viento frio que venía de la ventana abierta de su habitación como un contraste con su piel hirviendo de excitación.

-Sa…Sasuke – gimió al sentir a Sasuke saborear uno y acariciar el otro, para después cambiar de lado y hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke la sentía retorcerse bajo él.

La tomó de las caderas para que ella no se removiera tanto y pudiera saborearla mejor.

Sakura se llevó ambas manos a la boca tratando de acallar los gemidos que sentía le lastimaban la garganta.

-Déjame… déjame oírte – le obligo Sasuke quitándole las manos de la boca.

Sakura le miró con los ojos nublados. Sentía tan bien lo que Sasuke le hacía que le avergonzaba.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos nuevamente por sus piernas y llegó al borde de la única prenda que lo separaba de su gloria personal. Mientras seguía succionando de sus pechos comenzó a bajar lentamente su ropa interior para tenerla por completo a su merced. Nuevamente le ayudo a pasarlo por sus pies y entonces la contempló. Desnuda, excitada, sonrojada, respirando dificultosamente y supo que estaba así sólo para él. Definitivamente no permitiría que nadie más la viera así mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo completamente caliente por la vergüenza. Le gustaba Sasuke y que la acariciara, pero le daba pena ya que era la primera persona que la contemplaba así.

-Eres bellísima – le murmuro al oído. Sakura inconscientemente lanzo un pequeño gemido y él sintió como se le llenaba la boca de saliva. Si la seguía mirando así no aguantaría más y la tomaría. Pero ella no se merecía eso, ella no.

Comenzó un recorrido desde su mentón hasta su vientre, recorriendo sus pechos, abdomen y deteniéndose a lamer su ombligo.

Separo un poco sus piernas y paso una mano entre ellas. Sakura tembló de sorpresa e inconscientemente las juntó de nuevo.

-Relájate – le pidió volviendo a separar sus piernas. La contempló unos segundos más y antes de que ella pudiera protestar ante lo que él iba a hacer llevó un dedo a su entrada. –…húmeda. – murmuró.

Sakura lanzó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió como la acariciaba de arriba abajo y como se detenía por momentos para torturarla. Pero sin previo aviso adentro en su interior un dedo y comenzó a acariciarla por dentro.

-N… - Sakura quería protestar pero al sentir a Sasuke acariciarla como lo hacia se sintió débil y con la garganta tan seca que le impedía quejarse.

Los movimientos comenzaron a asemejarse a embestidas cuando metía y sacaba, su ya, húmedo dedo, pero en una de esas veces que lo saco por completo lo volvió a introducir pero esa vez acompañado de otro.

Sakura se sentía feliz de que no hubiera nadie en su casa, ya que nadie escucho el grito que lanzo al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Demasiado estrecha – murmuro Sasuke con la voz ronca. Ni en sus más sucias fantasías se habría imaginado lo perfecta que se veía Sakura gimiendo y removiéndose por sus caricias y lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de ella, aunque por el momento sólo fueran sus dedos.

Al principio trató de mantener un ritmo suave y lento que le permitiera a ella disfrutar y de paso acostumbrarse a lo que el planeaba hacer con ella, pero sus gemidos lo fueron motivando a aumentar su velocidad y profundidad. Metió ambos dedos lo más profundo que pudo y se lamió los labios al sentir la humedad de la chica mojarle los dedos con cada vez que entraba y salía de ella. Trató de imaginarse como seria si otra parte de su cuerpo fuera lo que ella estuviera disfrutando, pero eso solo provocó una incomodidad en su entrepierna notablemente crecida y que su ropa le apretara aún más.

Con la mano libre comenzó a masajear nuevamente su pecho maravillándose de su textura, pero lo liberó para sostener su propio peso y no aplastarla, ahora que su autocontrol y equilibrio le estaban fallando.

Sakura se mordía los labios y se removía en la cama al no saber qué más hacer con esas nuevas sensaciones y Sasuke creía estar haciéndole daño, pero comprobó que estaba lejos de eso cuando la escuchaba gemir como lo hacía.

-¡Sa…Sasuke! – Gritó Sakura tan fuerte que creyó su garganta pagaría las consecuencias luego. –Yo… - Sasuke la miró sorprendido – Yo…

Entonces Sasuke la miró como siempre la había soñado.

-¡SASUKE! – le escucho gritar y removerse.

Era como fuego. Sakura sintió que todo aquello ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero lo sintió tan placentero que no pudo evitar gritar su nombre cuantas veces sentía ese ardor que lejos de quemarla le hacían sentirse demasiado bien. Posiblemente la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su corta vida.

Sasuke retiro sus dedos de ella y los lamio ante una muy agitada y sonrojada Sakura. Ella le miraba sorprendida por lo que hizo, pero no podía decir nada porque su respiración se lo impedía. Él se aparto de sobre de ella y se recostó a su lado mirándola con los ojos muy oscurecidos y una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Sakura jalo la sabana que estaba debajo de ella y se tapo a sí misma. Volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sasuke e intento sonreírle.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Fue… estupendo.

-Claro, porque fue con Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Idiota! – le aventó la almohada que tenía cerca.

Sasuke tomó la almohada y la aventó detrás de él.

-Aun no terminamos, Sakura – dijo serio, como jamás ella le había escuchado.

Sasuke volvió a acomodarse sobre ella mientras se abría lentamente los botones de la camisa y le quitaba la sabana.

-¡Espera! – le detuvo cuando su camisa estuvo abierta hasta la mitad.

-¿Qué pasa, molesta?

Sasuke pegó su pelvis levemente con la de ella para que pudiera sentir su excitación. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir lo firme y caliente que se sentía, pero sin olvidar lo que quería continúo:

-Déjame a mi hacerlo – remplazó las masculinas manos con las suyas y le abrió la camisa casi desesperada. Había soñado tantas veces con ver ese maravilloso cuerpo que seguramente él escondía bajo los trajes de marca que usaba.

Lo empujo levemente para que ella quedara sobre él. Se sentó sobre su abdomen y prácticamente lo devoró con la mirada. Su abdomen marcado le recordaba mucho a una barra de chocolate, tan delicioso, tan apetecible, tan perfecto.

Y Sasuke se sentía incomodo. No quería asustarla, pero con ella sentada sobre su abdomen y desnuda, solo podía apretar sus puños tratando de no gemir, ya que sentía como su miembro crecía aún más.

-Eres tan… - Sakura lo contemplaba con la boca abierta – quiero mirarte más. – se ruborizo.

-Adelante – acepto llevándose una mano al cinturón para quitárselo él mismo y facilitarle las cosas a ella.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo tembloroso mientras le abría el pantalón. Con mucha pena se lo deslizó hasta las rodillas y apartó la mirada visiblemente avergonzada mientras se sentaba nuevamente sobre de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Sonrió arrogante – creí que querías verme.

Sakura asintió y regresó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de él. Lo recorrió lentamente de arriba abajo, notando nuevamente su perfecto abdomen y llegando a su bulto en el bóxer que se veía desesperado por ser liberado.

Tragó saliva al imaginar a "eso" dentro de ella.

-¿Miedo?

-No – respondió con la voz temblorosa.

-Entonces… - le retó.

Sakura inhaló con fuerza y sintió el aroma embriagador de Sasuke. Seguramente uno de sus perfumes carísimos, pero que mezclado con su aroma natural a ella se le antojaba irresistible. Sintió deseos de pedirle que la hiciera mujer de una buena vez, pero se detuvo al recordar la increíble sensación que él le había ayudado a experimentar y quiso regresarle el favor de alguna manera.

-Sasuke – dijo cuando estuvo segura de sus palabras - ¿Qué debo hacer para…?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo hago para…?

-¿Qué?

-Que tú… ¿Cómo hago para que sientas lo que sentí hace rato…?

-Hmp – Sasuke apartó su mirada de la de ella tratando de aparentar desinterés, pero en realidad se ocultaba para que ella no notara su sonrojo. – no… no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo – respondió segura.

-No creo que puedas… - dijo para molestarla.

-Ya veremos – respondió entre furiosa y nerviosa.

Bajo sus manos al borde del bóxer de Sasuke y sonrió.

-El negro no es mi color favorito, Sasuke – sonrió– pero creo que a ti se te ve demasiado bien.

Sasuke sonrió al recordar que él igual la había molestado con el color de su ropa interior.

-Luego me dices que color prefieres, molesta – aseguró.

Sakura termino de bajar su bóxer sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de él. Cuando lo había bajado hasta sus rodillas volvió la mirada apenada para verlo. No quería que Sasuke notara su nerviosismo, así que entrecerró un poco los ojos concentrándose exclusivamente en esa parte de Sasuke.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto Sasuke riéndose mientras la veía sonrojarse de las orejas, ya que ella no le dejaba verle el rostro.

-Deja de reírte – le regañó.

-Lo… lo siento – no dejaba de reír – eres tan linda.

Sakura se sentía un poco ofendida. No quería que él la viera linda como a una niña pequeña, si no que la viera como a una mujer. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces tomó el gran miembro de Sasuke entre ambas manos comenzando a moverlas de arriba abajo.

A Sasuke se le borró la sonrisa a penas sintió la calidez de esas pequeñas manos acariciarle. Tragó saliva al notar lo bien que lo hacía.

-¡Ahh… molesta! – Gritó agarrándose con fuerza al colchón.

Ella satisfecha aumentó la velocidad y lo vio respirar con más dificultad. le parecía como si estuviera terminando de hacer ejercicio o algo parecido, pero la realidad era que estaba si por ella y eso le llenaba de orgullo. En ese momento se sentía más plena que Karin, más orgullosa que Kin e inclusive más mujer que cualquier otra con la que Sasuke hubiera estado.

Más segura de sí misma, se acercó nuevamente a él deteniendo un poco sus movimientos y pegando sus labios a su oído, le pregunto:

-Dime, ¿Qué hago ahora?

Sasuke abrió los ojos aun jadeando levemente.

-Ven –le pidió para que detenga sus movimientos.

Sasuke tomó la mano de ella y la acercó nuevamente a su miembro.

-…Mas rápido.

-¿Así? – pregunto Sakura volviendo a mover la mano pero aun más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Sasuke empezó a gemir con más fuerza.

-Ahh…así – respondió un poco avergonzado.

Sasuke sentía que o solo esas tímidas caricias que ella le daba, él podría tener un orgasmo, pero no quería hacerlo rápido, quería disfrutar más de lo que Sakura le proporcionaba. Y no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría si en lugar de sus manos usara su boca.

-¡Sa…molesta!

-Sakura – se detuvo – me llamo Sakura.

-Molesta – dijo un poco molesto por la falta de movimientos por parte de Sakura.

-Tsk, eres irritante, Uchiha – Volvió a mover sus manos.

Sasuke llevo sus manos a sus lados para apretar las sabanas. Sakura aprovechó que él tenía los ojos cerrados para acercar sus labios al miembro de Sasuke y se detuvo por los nervios. Sasuke sólo sintió el aliento de Sakura en esa parte y se sintió desfallecer.

-Tú… molesta – ordenó – lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo… ya.

Sakura sonrió tratando de quitarse los nervios y sopló nuevamente la punta de su miembro mientras lo observaba removerse inquieto. Decidida formo una "o" con los labios y los llevo a su miembro.

Sasuke sorprendido abrió los ojos de golpe y bajo la mirada para verla. Eso le resulto perfectamente excitante.

-¡Sa…Sakura!

-Así que, ¿Esta es la única solución para que me llames por mi nombre?

-No… no hagas…

Sakura volvió a meter su miembro en su boca cubriendo con las manos lo que su boca no podía. Realmente no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, pero le gustaba, ella de verdad estaba disfrutando su primera vez. Sólo los roncos gemidos de Sasuke le resultaban una prueba de que en verdad estaba haciendo lo que hacía.

-Detente – Gritó Sasuke sorprendiéndola.

-¿Lo… lo estoy haciendo mal?

-Por el contrario – le aseguro – si lo sigues haciendo así… no creo aguantar mucho.

Sakura detuvo sus movimientos y le miro confundida.

-Pero… ahora viene lo mejor – le aseguró Sasuke besándole ansiosamente.

Antes de que ella respondiera, él la acostó sobre la cama con él sobre de ella. Mordisqueo suavemente su lóbulo y le acarició las piernas.

-¿Lista? – preguntó.

Sakura le miró nerviosa.

-Yo…creo que sí. – respondió bajito.

-¿Crees?

-Lo estoy – le miró – estoy lista.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le miró

Metió una mano entre ambos y comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente.

-Ahh… SASUKE, creí que…

-Shh – le calmó – tranquila.

Sasuke sacó su mano y la llevo a un lado de la cabeza de Sakura para sostener su peso. Le miró un poco ansioso, lo que él quería era penetrarla de una vez, pero temía lastimarla, así que la miro primero esperando el consentimiento con su mirada.

-Adelante – suspiro Sakura cerrando los ojos.

-No has eso – reclamó Sasuke pasando suavemente su miembro por la intimidad de Sakura – ábrelos… abre los ojos, Sakura.

Ella obedeció un poco temerosa.

-Esto… no sé si duela, pero prometo compensar ese dolor y reemplazarlo por placer.

-Sasuke – suspiro sonrojada.

Sasuke tomo su miembro con una mano y poco a poco lo comenzó a introducir en el interior de Sakura, su, Sakura.

Sakura llevó sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke y enterró sus uñas mientras sentía el dolor de perder la virginidad.

-Sasuke…de…detente – gimió.

Sasuke se sintió demasiado bien al entrar en ella y pesé a lo que esperaba, no sintió ningún impedimento en llegar profundamente dentro de ella, pero al parecer ella si lo había sentido y mucho.

-¿Duele mucho?

-Algo – respondió cerrando con fuerza los ojos – pero esta bien…

Sasuke se quedo quieto tratando de contener su impulso por embestirla con fuerza.

-Sasuke – le llamo con la voz aun temblorosa – Puedes… puedes…

-Entiendo – respondió Sasuke ansioso.

Sasuke salió de ella por completo solo para volver a entrar y confirmarla como suya. Ella cerró los ojos preparada ante las nuevas sensaciones que se venían. Sasuke llevaba un ritmo lento para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse. Cuando escucho el primer gemido salir de sus labios la comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza. Ella se abrazó al cuello de él y le besó para tratar de callar sus vergonzosos gemidos. Sasuke la hizo rodearle con sus piernas.

-Sa…Sasuke – gemía –…Sasuke.

-Es… Nunca… había escuchado mi nom…nombre sonar tan bien… - jadeo mientras entraba y salía de su interior tan rápido como su fuerza le permitía.

Sasuke la volvió a besar con intensidad. Moviendo su lengua contra la de ella. Cuando sintió la falta de oxigeno, bajó nuevamente a sus pechos, sin perder el ritmo de sus embestidas. Sakura se sentía realmente bien que le dejo de importar si sus gemidos eran o no vergonzosos.

Sakura lanzó un grito sorprendida cuando sintió a Sasuke tomarle las piernas y llevarlas a sus hombros sintiendo como entraba aun más profundo en ella.

Al poco tiempo en esa posición, él la sintió removerse nuevamente avisando de un nuevo orgasmo. Se comenzó a mover aun más rápido para ayudarle a llegar y ella se aferro a su espalda ante la nueva sensación muy parecida a la anterior, pero aun mejor. Más larga y más placentera.

-No…no puedo… Sasuke… no puedo más… - dijo bajando las piernas al colchón.

-Aún falta, molesta – le respondió respirando igual de irregular que ella. – ¡Maldición!

-Sasuke…

-Esto… se siente tan… bien…

Sasuke se detuvo un momento para sentarse en la orilla de la cama aun dentro de ella y tomándola de la cintura la impulsó para embestirla más profundamente.

-Ahh… Sasuke.

-¡Sakura! – Gruñó mezclado con un gemido.

Entonces Sakura sintió como un nuevo orgasmo le llegaba y su cuerpo se tenso para recibirlo. Sasuke trago saliva cuando sintió no poder aguantar más y lanzó un gemido acompañado de un "molesta" cuando sintió su propio orgasmo y como se derramaba en el cálido interior de su Sakura.

Luego de unos minutos con las respiraciones irregulares, Sasuke los dejo caer sobre la cama con ella sobre de él.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto un poco preocupado.

-De maravilla – respondió mientras respiraba por la boca aun agitada.

-Hmp.

Sasuke tomo la sabana que antes tenía ella y los tapo a ambos.

Se quedaron dormidos cuando sintieron el calor del sol entrar por la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo realmente espero no haberlos decepcionado con este humillante intento d' lemmon. Espero les guste este pequeño cap… ahh qiero un Sasuke Uchiha :B

Jeje espero tengan una excelente semana y actualizare tan pronto como mis maestros m lo permitan u.u'

En fin…

Saludos ^^Angiie (L) Hatake…


	11. Inevitable

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Inevitable**

-¿Pero qué…? – Sakura se levantó molesta cuando escucho el molesto ruido de su celular sonar. Y se sorprendió más cuando sintió un brusco movimiento junto a ella.

-Cállate molesta, no me dejas dormir – sintió como unas manos le soltaban de la cintura.

-No me digas que… ¡Sasuke! – Gritó mirándose a sí misma desnuda. – Sal de aquí.

-Buenos días a ti también – respondió enojado el Uchiha. – Que linda manera de despertarse.

-No… es que… mis papás…ahh mi celular. – Gritó y tomó nuevamente su celular para contestar – ¿Bueno? ¡Mamá! ¿Se retrasaron un poco…? Está bien, nos vemos mas tarde. – colgó.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke salir de su baño ¿Cuándo había entrado?

-¿Así será todos los días? – Preguntó serio – porque debes saber que me levanto de mal humor casi siempre.

-Discúlpame – bajó la mirada avergonzada – pero… hazme un favor.

-¿Qué? – pregunto él acostándose de nuevo junto a ella.

-¡VISTETE!

Sasuke estallo en carcajadas cuando escuchó eso.

-Es en serio, Sasuke. Me da pena…

-De acuerdo, pero tú también deberías vestirte.

-Yo me estoy tapando con la sabana, en cambio tú…

-No lo digo por eso – negó con la cabeza – digo que si sigues así, me pondrás difícil que me levante a vestirme.

Sakura asintió sonrojada y se levantó de la cama aun tapada con la sábana a buscar ropa para vestirse.

-hey, ¿podemos bañarnos juntos? – pregunto Sasuke haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Ni hablar! – grito ella.

Sasuke la miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó serio – ¿Ahora te da pena? Después de que ayer tú…

-¡Cállate! – grito llevándose las manos a los oídos como niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

-Molesta, gracias a ti – comenzó cuando dejo de reírse – últimamente me rio mucho.

-Me alegra que te sirva de algo mi vergüenza – respondió sonriendo también.

-Hmp. – se sentó en la cama de ella para ponerse su pantalón más cómodamente.

-Sasuke – le habló llamando su atención y que detuviera lo que hacía. – Gracias – corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que ambos cayeran de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Sakura se sonrojó al notar que aun seguía ella desnuda.

-Te advertí que te vistieras ó…

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la besó. Nada parecido a los besos que se habían dado la noche anterior, pero era algo muy similar.

-…pagaras por tu desobediencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke entró a su casa esperando encontrar el bullicio habitual al que estaba acostumbrado, pero para su sorpresa su casa parecía vacía.

-¡Vaya! El señor Haruno se tomó la molestia de acompañarnos. – escuchó una voz masculina al final del pasillo.

-¿Haruno? Hmp, buenos días, Itachi. – respondió restándole importancia a su comentario.

-Luces muy feliz, Sasuke – sonrió - ¿paso algo interesante?

-Mmm… no creo que te importe – volvió a responder cortante.

-Así que… ¿Sakura está bien?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó mirándolo un poco irritado.

-No llegaste a dormir. – respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Soy un hombre adulto, ¿no crees que puedo hacer lo que quiera? – Preguntó ya bastante molesto ante las insinuaciones de su hermano – además tengo un departamento.

-Tampoco dormiste ahí. – dijo completamente seguro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Para empezar, no regresarías con el mismo traje de ayer – aclaró viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta – para continuar… dejaste tus llaves aquí. – Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo - ¿ves, genio?

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres Itachi?

-No te molestes, hermanito – le sonrió – es mi deber de hermano mayor tratar de hacer miserable tu vida.

Ambos se miraron serios.

-¿Qué planeas ahora?

-Ya nada. – Bajó la mirada – Acabó de comprobar que Sakura no me quiere pero ni tantito y… Karin esta esperándote en el jardín.

Sasuke se quedó estático cuando escuchó eso. El no estaba preparado para verla. ¿Qué podría decirle?

Aun con la duda grabada en su cabeza salió a encararla.

-¡Sasuke! – sonrió Karin a penas lo vio salir al jardín. – ¿Cómo has estado? Te he extrañado. – Karin le abrazó fuertemente. – Necesitamos hablar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Frentona, ¿es idea mía o estas demasiado alegre hoy?

-Idea tuya – sonrió Sakura mientras miraba unos vestidos en un aparador. – Creo que ese color te debe quedar lindo, cerda, y con suerte hará que no te veas tan cerda. – aseguro apuntando un vestido morado de una gran tienda.

-Eres muy graciosa, frentona, muy graciosa – sonrió sarcásticamente Ino.

-Ino, me siento muy feliz hoy, ¿sabes? Creo que al fin mi vida se está…

-Tu estas demasiado feliz diría yo – le interrumpió Ino – Así que… finalmente lo hicieron…

-¿Hacer qué? – pregunto confundida.

-Ya sabes, tú y Sasuke…

-¡Ino! – gritó sonrojada Sakura.

-¿Si?

-¡Estoy emocionada!

-Lo sabia – sonrió Ino satisfecha.

-Fue todo tan perfecto.

-Me imagino – Ino sólo asentía a todo lo que decía Sakura sin aparentar mucha emoción. Ella estaba feliz por su amiga, pero a su manera de ver las cosas, con una sola que estuviera emocionada bastaba. Y Sakura era esa.

-…y esta mañana me pidió el desayuno – continuó Sakura con su historia – y le dije que si quería desayunar que se fuera a su casa porque yo no cocinaba, y entonces…

-Aguarda – le detuvo Ino en seco - ¿se quedó a desayunar contigo?

-No, se fue a su casa…

-Esto es en serio… él te ama.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora?

-Porque raros son los hombres que se quedan a dormir contigo y más los que hasta a desayunar se quedan…

-Bueno, él se fue y…

-Ohh Sakura – Ino fingió que lloraba – Haz crecido tan rápido…

Ino abrazó maternalmente a Sakura y mientras seguía aparentando orgullo como si Sakura hubiera hecho algo importante.

-Ino, eres muy extraña… y cerda.

-Aguarda, frentona… - Ino soltó a Sakura para preguntarle algo que consideró importante – ¿Cuándo lo veras de nuevo?

-Pues vendrá a buscarme y nos iremos a desayunar – respondió tranquilamente.

-Está bien – Ino asintió. – Entonces… sígueme contando que te dijo.

…

..

.

-Bueno… eso es todo, cerda.

-Eres una frentona taaaaaan afortunada. – Ino suspiro tomándose el poco café que le quedaba. – Aunque no creo que tanto como yo.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Bueno, tengo algo que decirte Saku.

-¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto un poco alarmada.

-Sai se va de nuevo a Corea en un par de semanas.

-Eso es malo, ¿no?

-Mmm, pues estaba pensando muy seriamente en irme con él.

-¿Irte a Corea? – Sakura se quedó inmóvil – pero, Ino, Corea está un poco lejos y… no podre verte todos los días…

-Lo mismo te dije cuando te fuiste a Francia y no te importo… - respondió Ino fingiendo que estaba molesta.

-Pero, yo iba a regresar, en cambio tú… ¿volverás?

-Tal vez. – Respondió un poco triste – en realidad, no lo he hablado con Sai.

-Entonces…

-Veras… lo amo y todo, pero… al parecer el no quiere compromisos y yo de verdad creo que él es el indicado para mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Estas ebria?

-No, estoy consciente de lo que digo. – Habló muy segura – Si él no me propone matrimonio, lo haré yo.

-Creo que eso le agradara… - les sorprendió una voz detrás de Ino.

-¿Itachi, que haces aquí? – le saludó Sakura.

-Vine a recogerte.

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres con que le agradara? – habló Ino ignorando la pregunta de Sakura.

-Créeme, Ino – continuó Itachi – conozco a el idiota de Sai y sé que él es malo para tomar decisiones, además le gustan las mujeres seguras de sí mismas y sé que tú le gustas mucho, así que luego me cuentas como te dijo que sí.

-Gracias, Ita-kun.

-¿Ustedes se conoces? – preguntó Sakura confundida.

-Claro que si – respondió Ino – solo digamos que lo conozco y no preguntes como.

-Pero…

-Hasta luego, Saku, Itachi… cuídense – se despidió Ino emocionada.

-Ino… - Sakura trató de evitar que se vaya – ehh… te hablo en la noche, adiós.

-Jaja creo que lo que dije le puso de buen humor…

-Itachi, - le miró Sakura seria de nuevo – ¿Qué quieres decir con que viniste a recogerme?

-Bueno, Sasuke no podrá venir hoy…

-¿Paso algo? – se preocupó.

-Mmm… nada malo, pero me pidió que venga a invitarte a desayunar… así que, ¿nos vamos? – Itachi se levantó de la silla y le ofreció la mano a Sakura.

Ella sintió un poco de desconfianza. Si Sasuke fuera a faltar a su cita, ¿Por qué no le hablaría a su celular en vez de mandar a su hermano?

-Itachi…

-Vamos, tenemos que hablar, Saku. – insistió Itachi.

Sakura se levanto de su silla ignorando la mano de Itachi. Estaba confundida y la seriedad con que Itachi le hablaba la ponía inquieta.

-¿Quieres desayunar por aquí? – pregunto Itachi señalando un café que estaba dentro del centro comercial.

-Está bien – por primera vez Sakura no se sentía contenta de ver a Itachi en lugar de Sasuke.

Itachi se adelantó y escogió una mesa apartada de las demás. Sakura pidió el desayuno y se sentó con Itachi un poco nerviosa.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? – preguntó luego de unos segundos en silencio.

-Él esta… - Itachi dudó unos segundos – esta con Karin.

Sakura abrió los ojos alarmada. Por unos segundos considero salir de ahí y encarar a Sasuke, pero Itachi habló antes de que si quiera pudiera levantarse de su silla.

-No te alarmes, ellos están hablando… - aseguró – y creo que deberías dejarlos.

-¿Hablando?

-Sí.

-¿De qué? – preguntó aún con duda.

-Sakura, él te ama y creo que no deberías desconfiar de él.

-No desconfió de él, pero…

-Creo que tú y yo también debemos hablar… así que, ¿Sasuke finalmente dijo que te ama?

-Itachi, yo…

-No te preocupes, no te pediré de nuevo algo entre nosotros… me ha quedado claro, que entre tú y yo no habrá nada.

-Lo siento – Sakura bajó la mirada apenada.

-No lo hagas – Itachi la tomo de la barbilla para que le mirara – Estoy seguro de que no lo sientes…

-Algo me… – dudo por unos segundos – más bien, estoy segura de que tú eres mi alma gemela, Itachi.

-¿Alma gemela?

-Si – asintió muy segura de sus palabras. – En poco tiempo te ganaste mi confianza, me conoces bien, me haces reír, eres mi hada madrina… superhéroe, tenemos gustos parecidos, me comprendes y sé que a tu lado sería feliz…muy feliz…

-Pero no es suficiente…

-Por desgracia, no lo es.

-Entiendo.

-Tú eres mi alma gemela, pero… Sasuke es el amor de mi vida, y eso es…

-Y tú eres perfecta para él. – Le aseguró – le haces feliz, últimamente ríe como idiota y a veces tanta felicidad en él me da miedo. Últimamente no le veo tan serio y ya no se ve frio y malo como antes aparentaba ser… Yo supongo que los polos opuestos se atraen…

-Eso creo.

-Como sea, deseo que les vaya bien a ambos.

-¿Todo estará bien entre nosotros?

-Por supuesto. Tú y yo seremos cuñados, las cosas tienen que estar bien y… deseo que seas feliz, Sakura.

-Igualmente, Itachi. Deseo que seas muy feliz.

-Entonces… - Itachi le ofreció su mano a Sakura para que la estrechara.

Sakura miró esa mano que la había sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión. Esa mano que le había ayudado a escapar de reporteros, que la había abrazado y acariciado cuando sentía que moriría de tristeza y que ahora sólo la tomaría como una mano de amigo.

Itachi miró a Sakura y le sonrió como si nunca hubieran tenido esa plática, como si no le doliera el corazón. Y es que era la segunda vez que se enamoraba de una chica y que para su desgracia no era correspondido.

¿Porque todas las chicas que él amaba sinceramente le terminaban lastimando? ¿Por qué preferían a su hermano y no a él?

Tal vez porque él sólo era el paño de lagrimas y nada más. Tal vez ser el mejor amigo era la mejor opción que tenia. Y después de todo, era consciente de que el llegaba en último lugar.

Sin querer se dio cuenta de que ya tenía un buen rato estrechando la mano de Sakura y que el silencio se había vuelto un poco incomodo.

-… ¿Pastel de chocolate? – ofreció Itachi.

-Por supuesto – asintió Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Vaya, sinceramente venia a… a preguntarte qué pasaría con nosotros, pero no pensé que…

Karin se escuchaba triste, desilusionada y en cierta forma como si le hubieran roto el corazón.

-Lo siento. – trató de consolarla Sasuke.

-Dices que lo sientes pero te ves realmente feliz…

-Lo estoy.

-No me estas ayudando, Sasuke – le empujó juguetonamente Karin. – pero me agrada que seas sincero conmigo.

-¿Entonces te irás a Paris de nuevo?

-Eso creo. – seco discretamente sus lagrimas con la manga de su blusa – Ya nada me impide regresar a trabajar.

-Siempre te gustó el modelaje…

-Y pensar que estuve dispuesta a dejarlo… por ti.

-¿Lo hubieras hecho realmente?

-Si te me lo hubieras pedido, lo hubiera dejado todo. – Respondió muy segura de sus palabras – Realmente te amo, pero no puedo forzarte ni a ti ni a tus sentimientos.

-Te lo agradezco.

-¿Sabes? Podrá sonar tonto e infantil, pero yo pensé mucho en ti estos días y… realmente te amo, tanto que llegue a considerar muchas maneras de que te quedaras a mi lado…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Embarazo – respondió como si estuviera orgullosa de su respuesta y sus locas ideas. Y Sasuke solo la miro muy sorprendido ¿Realmente le hubiera dicho eso? – Pero luego pensé – continuo Karin – que ni siquiera pude conseguir que te acostaras conmigo en esta semana…

-Buen punto.

-Entonces una nueva idea apareció en mi cabeza.

-Dímela – le incitó.

-Simplemente dejarte ir.

Karin le miró esperando una respuesta o algo de él. Tal vez muy en el fondo esperaba que le dijera que se quedara a su lado, que no le dejara, tal vez ella en realidad seguía esperando que su cuento de hadas terminara perfecto.

-En fin, supongo que esa es la mejor opción. Después de todo por mi culpa las cosas terminaron así…

-Itachi… ¿Volverás con él?

-Nunca lo amé, lo sabes.

-Pero él…

-Podrá parecerte muy cruel, pero si voy a dejarte ir será definitivamente y me dolerá mucho estar con Itachi arriesgándome a verte en algún momento.

-Entiendo.

-Bien, si no te molesta me despediré de Mikoto y…

-De hecho…

-Ahh, lo olvidaba… Mikoto aun me odia, ¿cierto?

-Si – respondió – pero lo que quería decirte es que Mikoto no está en casa.

-Bien, entonces me voy.

Sasuke se levantó de la banca y le dio un abrazo sincero a Karin.

-Cuídate y… trata de portarte bien en Paris.

-No prometo nada – le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke correspondió a su risa y la vio irse como vio irse a Tayuya. No se arrepentía. Había tomado una decisión y sabía que era la mejor. Él estaba dejando atrás su pasado para poder crear un futuro mejor con Sakura.

-Sakura –Gritó alarmado.

Recordó que la iba a ver en el centro comercial y esperaba que Itachi no se haiga aprovechado del favor que le pidió de irla a acompañar mientras él llegaba.

Corrió desesperado hasta su auto y condujo lo más rápido que pudo al centro comercial. Busco desesperado por todos los establecimientos de comida ignorando las miradas que le lanzaban las chicas cuando lo veían pasar. Cuando al fin la vio su corazón se detuvo. Estaba aparentemente feliz platicando con Itachi y por un momento sintió celos de Itachi, pero sus celos se esfumaron cuando vio a su hermano señalarlo para que Sakura le viera. Y a su peli rosa levantarse de su asiento para ir a besarle tiernamente en los labios.

-Te tardaste, ¿todo bien? – saludó Itachi.

-Todo bien – le sonrió.

-Entonces…

-Iré al baño – interrumpió Sakura – les dejo hablar un momento, pero no hablen mal de mí – les amenazó.

-Para nada – respondieron ambos.

-Karin se va a Paris – le contó Sasuke sin dejar de ver que tan lejos era a donde iba Sakura.

-¿Se dio por vencida tan fácilmente?

-Algo así.

-Que bueno, ahora todo marcha bien.

-Ni tanto, pero… ¿tu…?

-¿Yo qué?

-Karin…

-Ella no me ama.

-Pero tu…

-Tampoco la amo.

-Entonces, ¿Sakura…?

-Ella menos.

-¿Me dejaras terminar de hacerte una pregunta cuando menos?

-Lo siento, pero te conozco y sé que no querías que las cosas acabaran así, pero… así acabaron y no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cómo fue todo con Madara? – cambió el tema.

-Más o menos.

-No me terminaste de contar que te dijo.

-Pues que… Sabe lo de Karin y yo, lo de Sakura y tú… y no eso no le hace gracia.

-Cree que estamos poniendo en duda la reputación de los Uchiha, ¿cierto?

-Así es. – Asintió – ya sabes que su mayor prioridad ha sido proteger el orgullo Uchiha.

-Y hay que ver como lo hace.

-Sí, lo peor es que no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que lo que hay entre Sakura y yo ya va en serio…

-Sasuke – Le interrumpió muy serio – te preguntaré algo y quiero que me respondas sinceramente.

-Adelante.

-Entre tú y yo, ¿las cosas ya van bien?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Algún día tendríamos que hablar de esto… - aseguró – quiero saber si… me has perdonado.

-No del todo – respondió sin dudarlo.

-¿Aún hay rencor?

-No te mentiré. – Rió irónicamente – aún hay un poco de rencor, pero gracias a lo que hiciste con Karin yo conocí a Sakura.

-Tal vez ahorita mismo estuvieras casado con Karin…

-Ella no era para mí después de todo, el destino me confirmo eso de nuevo.

-Pero tal vez, yo la hubiera conocido antes… a Sakura.

-Tú eras el que le acompañaba en el estacionamiento aquel día en que tuvo problemas con unos reporteros, ¿cierto?

-Sí, era yo.

-Entonces, probablemente tú ahora estuvieras comprometido con ella.

-Si lo piensas bien – le interrumpió Itachi – Ella era más adecuada para mí que para ti.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo renuncie a la empresa y a todo, y ella estaba buscando alguien con quien comprometerse para que manejase su empresa…yo al no tener ya nada podría manejar la suya.

-Itachi…

-No te preocupes, me he rendido.

Sasuke le miro y por primera vez sintió lastima por su hermano.

-Itachi, ¿Qué harás?

-Lo estoy pensando, Sasuke – respondió con una nota de aburrimiento en la voz.

-Regresé – anunció Sakura sentándose en la silla continua a la de Sasuke.

-Por desgracia – bromeó Itachi.

-Qué simpático, Itachi. – respondió sarcástica.

Sasuke les miró a ambos y se unió a las risas de su hermano. Tal vez todo estuviera saliendo bien, tanto como él esperaba. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle la amenaza que significaba Madara para todos.

-Si no les molesta, me tengo que ir – anunció Itachi luego de unos minutos platicando.

Itachi parecía sorprendentemente serio. A Sasuke le parecía que algo andaba mal con él, pero decidió no preocuparse mucho, ahora él mismo tenía sus propios problemas que resolver.

-Que te vaya bien – se despidió Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke.

-Nos vemos mas tarde. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto un poco preocupada Sakura.

-Eso espero.

Itachi se despidió y salió del centro comercial dejando a Sakura y Sasuke más que preocupados.

-Espero todo este bien. – comentó Sakura rompiendo el silencio que dejó la salida de Itachi.

-Yo también.

-Dime, Sasuke – cambió de tema – Karin…

-No te preocupes por eso – le tranquilizó – ahora de mi parte las cosas van en serio, eso ya te lo demostré…

-Lo sé y de mi parte también. – se sonrojó.

-Souta…

-Olvide decirte que hable con él y… estamos cerrando ciclos tan rápido que no puedo creérmelo.

-Yo tampoco, pero así es mejor.

-¿Eso crees?

-Ahora podremos empezar bien tú y yo.

-Entonces, oficialmente nuestro compromiso es serio, ¿no? – preguntó algo preocupada de su respuesta.

-Si – respondió sonriente – Más que en serio.

Sakura se levantó ligeramente de su silla para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Tengo hambre – anunció Sasuke viendo la comida de Sakura - ¿Qué es eso? – apuntó un enorme pastel de chocolate.

-Pastel.

-Qué asco – hizo una mueca – pero dame sólo un poco, realmente tengo hambre.

Sakura miro un poco sorprendida como Sasuke comía de su pastel.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke?

-Mejor que nunca – respondió sonriéndole de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi aún estaba dudando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer seria lo correcto. Por más que odiara admitirlo, tenía miedo.

Estacionó su coche en el primer lugar que encontró vacio y se bajo para caminar lo poco que restaba hasta llegar a aquella lujosa casa en donde nunca jamás pensó entrar por voluntad propia.

-Buenos días – le recibió una gruesa voz. – El señor…

-¿Sabe que estoy aquí, cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Puede atenderme ahora?

-Adelante – se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

-Buenos días, sobrino – le saludo Madara al final del pasillo – acompáñame a mi despacho, por favor.

Itachi sintió toda su sangre abandonarlo, pero trató de no demostrarlo y con la poca valentía que le quedaba siguió a su tío hasta su despacho.

-Tú me debes una plática aún. – dijo severamente mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón.

-Lo sé – respondió Itachi imitando su acción.

-Entonces… te escucho.

-Empecemos por… Sasuke.

-Me parece perfecto – rió satisfecho.

-Sasuke y Karin… usted sabe lo que paso entre nosotros.

-Lo sé. – Se acomodo mejor en su sillón – Traicionaste a tu propia sangre.

-Así es.

-Después huiste – le reprochó. – Todos confiábamos en que tu levantarías la empresa, pero huiste y…

-Sasuke es el más indicado para esto. – Le interrumpió – Él está haciendo un buen trabajo, según escuché.

-Así es.

-Sé que usted está enterado de todo lo que pasa en la familia Uchiha. – Continuo – Sakura… ella es…

-¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?

-Ya no hay nada.

-¿Lo hubo?

-Sí, pero ahora ella y Sasuke están juntos de verdad. – Dijo un poco triste – Karin por lo que sé se irá y Sasuke podrá estar con Sakura.

-¿Cómo se que no es una mentira?

-Yo se lo aseguro.

-Bien, supongamos que te creo… ¿Por qué si tú también querías a Sakura vienes a alegar por ellos?

-Porque ella no es para mí y siendo sincero… se lo debo a Sasuke.

-¿Un favor?

-No, más bien esto era algo que tenía que solucionarlo yo.

-Entonces… está todo dicho. – le sonrió sinceramente a su sobrino. – Llévale sus papeles a tu padre y dile que cuide mejor a sus hijos – hablo con un deje de desprecio. – tu padre a veces parece taaan idiota. ¿Me entiendes verdad? Después de todo, tú eres el mayor.

Itachi correspondió a la sonrisa de su tío.

-Por supuesto. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué siempre ha torturado a mi padre?

-Soy el mayor y sin mí su vida seria más fácil – respondió sin pena alguna – Soy un ser humano, Itachi.

-¿Qué le digo a Sasuke?

-Que haga lo que quiera. ¿Tú qué harás?

-Irme, supongo…

-El papel – interrumpió Madara – son los planes de tu padre, ahí dice algo de fusionar las empresas Uchiha con las Haruno…

-Sí.

-Encárgate de eso.

-¿Yo porqué? soy el traidor de los Uchiha.

-Una vez fusionadas las empresas Sasuke necesitara mucho de tu ayuda y creo que serás útil.

-Gracias.

Itachi se despidió de su tío y salió de ahí más tranquilo, sentía su conciencia limpia y pese a que le dolía saberse perdedor, salió de ahí con una sonrisa y asegurándose que todo estaría bien.

Miro su reloj y cuando estuvo en su coche marco un numero realmente problemático para él.

-¿Karin? Supe que te vas… de acuerdo… Nos vemos.

Manejó hasta el aeropuerto agradeciendo que estuviera cerca de casa de su tío y buscó con la mirada a la persona que menos pensó necesitar.

-Itachi – le llamo una femenina voz.

-Realmente, no pensé que te fueras hoy.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Él está bien?

-Hace apenas unas horas le viste…

-Perdona, debo sonar muy ridícula.

-Así son estas cosas. – Le sonrió – Pero dime, ¿tú estarás bien?

-Lo intentare – suspiró cansada.

-Espero volver a verte. – le habló sinceramente.

-Igual yo.

-De los dos… la única que se arrepiente de lo que pasó eres tú…

-Lamento que así sea.

-Ambos perdimos…

-No tienes porque repetírmelo.

Itachi se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho, pero tenía que ser realista.

-Karin, ya habías comprado tu boleto, antes de ir a hablar con él, ¿cierto?

-Si – bajo la mirada. – No podía seguir engañándome a mí misma.

Itachi trato de acercase a ella y consolarla, pero una voz que anunciaba el vuelo en el que se iría Karin le detuvo.

-Que tengas un buen viaje. – se despidió.

-Gracias.

Karin ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Itachi le miro sorprendido, pero aun asi acepto su mano.

-Salúdalos de mi parte y diles que mínimo le pongan como yo a su hija.

-Les comentaré.

Itachi espero a que el vuelo de Karin se fuera y cuando estuvo seguro de que así era, se subió a su coche en dirección a su casa.

De alguna manera y aunque le dolía todo lo que pasaba, él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le estaba devolviendo el favor a su hermano. Ahora podría decirle que "estaban a mano".

Repasó mentalmente en su cabeza mientras seguía manejando.

Él había sido el centro de atención de sus padres, prácticamente desde que nació – ya le había recompensado renunciando al apellido Uchiha para que Sasuke pudiera manejar la empresa.

Él se había enamorado de Karin – ya le había pagado dejándole a Sakura, de quien también estaba enamorado.

Él, con sus errores, había conseguido que su hermano creciera odiándolo – Esperaba sinceramente que al haber hablado con Madara, pudiera decir que estaban completamente a mano.

A penas entró a su casa tomó su celular y le envío un mensaje de texto a Sasuke.

"I_diota, creo que me debes un favor…_"

Sonrió cuando en su pantalla apareció que el mensaje se había enviado.

Esperaba que su hermano le aceptara de nuevo como antes y esperaba más que nada que una vez que su hermano de casara, pudiera encontrar una mujer perfecta para él.

Tal vez, si no fuera mucho pedir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un capitulo así rapidísimo - disculpen :B es que esta semana se me juntaron la escuela y las clases d idioma u.u' y hasta hoy en la mañana pude ponerme a escribir mientras descansaba d mis deberes :S

Además… aquí entre nos… tuve problemas con mi internet por la lluvia :/ El próximo capítulo será el último, supongo u.u'

Ustedes me dicen luego si qieren epilogo o q se quede así. :D

Actualizare pronto el siguiente capítulo ;D looo prometo :B

Pd: Itachi yo soy perfecta para ti *-*

Angiie (L) Hatake


	12. Destino

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

:D Lemmon otra vez :U

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero _yo_ le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta…"_

**DESTINO**

-¡5 meses! – Murmuró para sí Sakura subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Ino – No puedo creerlo, cerda… - Gritó a penas entro en la habitación.

-Cállate Saku, me pones más nerviosa. – le reprendió Ino.

-No puedo creer que hayas podido planear y organizar una boda en 5 meses. – repitió restándole importancia al aparente enojo de Ino.

-Lo sé. – chilló emocionada. – Espero me permitas planear la tuya, frentona.

Sakura abrió los ojos emocionada, realmente esperaba que Sasuke "tacaño" Uchiha le pidiera matrimonio pronto, pero él aparentemente no planeaba hacerlo.

-Tsk, al paso que vamos moriré virgen y amargada.

-Bromeas – rió Ino – Tú ya no eres para nada virgen…

-Lo sé pero aún así moriré amargada.

Sakura suspiro y se acostó en la cama de Ino mientras esperaba que su amiga terminara de acomodarse el bello vestido blanco que usaría ese día.

-Arrugaras tu vestido, frentona.

-Cállate, cerda – le aventó a Ino una almohada.

-¡Frentona! – Gritó sorprendida – arrugaras mi vestido o desarreglaras mi peinado o algo así…

-Exageras, estas preciosa – le aseguró sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Gracias – sonrió Ino acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

Sakura sintió unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, pero se las seco tan pronto como se separo de Ino. No quería que su mejor amiga la viera llorar el día de su boda.

-Chicas – escucharon que golpeaban levemente la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante – permitió Ino – Hola Hinata – saludó mientras veía a su amiga cargar un pequeño bebé de apenas 3 meses de nacido.

-¿Cómo estas Hina? – le saludó Sakura – Shin esta precioso – agregó.

-Hola – respondió sonrojada – Gracias, Sakura. – Volvió la mirada a Ino quien ya estaba completamente lista – Ino, te ves preciosa.

-Te lo agradezco.

-Dice Naruto que se apresuren porque Sai ya está en la iglesia y está un poco desesperado.

-La paciencia no es una virtud en los Uchiha. – bromeó Sakura haciendo reír también a sus amigas.

-Estoy lista – confirmó Ino cuando dejó de reír.

-Vámonos, cerda – Gritó Sakura emocionada – Por cierto, hoy no te ves tan cerda como de costumbre… - aclaró antes de salir del cuarto.

Sakura bajó rápidamente las escaleras mientras con la vista buscaba a Sasuke entre tanta gente moviéndose de un lado a otro para que la boda quedase perfecta.

Sakura suspiro contenta, Sasuke y ella serian los padrinos de boda y tenían que entrar juntos a la iglesia, eso le ponía también un poco nerviosa.

-Sakura – le llamaron al final de las escaleras - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Sasuke – suspiro aliviada – Creí que te habías ido.

-Aunque quisiera, no podía – murmuro fastidiado. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Tsk, estaba con Ino, ¿Dónde más?

-Hmp.

Sakura miro a Sasuke sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Realmente se veía perfecto con ese impecable traje negro. Tanto que por un momento alucinó con que era su boda a la que iban.

-¡Despierta! – Sasuke chasqueo los dedos sacando de su ensoñación a Sakura. – a veces me asusta que apenas me ves te pones a soñar despierta.

-Si supieras que es lo que sueño, tal vez no te molestaría tanto – le dijo pícaramente al oído.

-Hmp, pues deja de soñar, molesta – le tomo por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

Sakura le sonrió y le empujo suavemente para que pudiera soltarse de su agarre.

-Vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la iglesia a tiempo.

-Ya sé. – le tomo la mano y la jalo hasta su coche.

-Sasuke, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… mis tacones son muy altos y…

-Temes que cuando entres a la iglesia termines cayéndote y hagas el ridículo – dijo entre burla y preocupación. Pero más que nada, burla.

-Si – asintió con miedo.

-Yo te cuidaré – le aseguró ayudándola a subir al coche – no te preocupes.

Sakura se sintió aliviada al escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de que sabía que no podía confiar al 100% en él, ya que siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarla.

-¿Itachi ya está ahí?

-Si – asintió despreocupado – me habló hace un momento.

Sakura abrió la ventanilla de su lado y sintió el aire fresco entrar a sus pulmones. Últimamente las cosas le iban demasiado bien en su vida, su familia, Sasuke y sorprendentemente Madara Uchiha le había aceptado. Además Itachi estaba ayudando mucho en la fusión entre las empresas Uchiha & Haruno, justo como Madara se lo había pedido. Sentía que ya nada le faltaba, excepto porque Sasuke aún no le pedía matrimonio. Oficialmente, ante las personas estaban comprometidos, pero a ella nunca le había dicho nada Sasuke. No había anillo, planes, ni nada. A ella no le importaban mucho las cosas materiales, le bastaba con ver cada mañana la sonrisa de Sasuke, pero también quería sentirse segura de que así seria por siempre. Muchas veces le había insinuado a través de platicas, películas o inclusive llevándolo a joyerías y le mostraba anillos que ella consideraba hermosos. Pero Sasuke no parecía reaccionar ante sus insinuaciones. Simplemente respondía con un "Hmp" y la plática quedaba pospuesta para otro día.

Cuando Sakura reaccionó, ya estaban frente a la iglesia y Sasuke ya estaba parado de pie junto a su puerta ayudándola a bajar del coche.

Sasuke aprovechó todo momento en que ella bajaba para poder contemplarla. Su vestido rojo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, le daba un buen panorama de sus suaves piernas que el disfrutaba acariciar cada que tenia oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. El hecho de que llevara tacones altos le gustaba también. A pesar de que Sakura siempre se quejaba de no sentirse cómoda con ellos, al él le parecía excitante verla con tacones, sobre todo porque podía abrazarla con el pretexto de estar cuidando que no se cayera. Y su cabello ligeramente enrollado le parecía gracioso, ya que se había acostumbrado a que ella lo tuviera lacio y en el que enredaba sus manos con ternura.

-Sasuke – le habló sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿Me veo bien?

Sasuke aprovecho esa oportunidad que Sakura le brindó para darle una rápida mirada. Trago saliva cuando su examen le hizo imaginarse cosas que no debía pensar en ese momento, menos frente a una iglesia.

-Sí.

-¿Sólo "si"?

-Hmp. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Olvidaba que eras un hombre y por si fuera poco, tonto. – habló indignada.

-Ya, ya, te ves muy bien – le tomo de la cintura – vamos, Ino no debe tardar en llegar.

Sakura le tomo de la mano y esperaron un momento en la puerta de la iglesia a que Ino llegara. Sasuke se colocó los lentes de sol para que Sakura no viera que se estaba quedando dormido.

Si quería tener descendencia, mas le valía que Sakura no se enterara de que las bodas le aburrían al máximo.

-Ahí viene – chillo Sakura emocionada viendo el elegante coche negro acercarse a la iglesia.

-Ya quiero verla – gritó emocionada Temari mientras acariciaba su pequeña pancita de 6 meses.

-Ahh que problemático, y pensar que en cuanto nazca mi hijo yo también pasaré por esto. – suspiro Shikamaru notablemente fastidiado.

-No seas amargado – le metió un codazo Temari.

-Bueno, bueno. – se disculpo por temor a enfadar a su prometida.

Ino bajó del coche ayudada por Itachi quien le abrazó y felicitó.

-¿Sabes cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? – preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-Ni idea – respondió Sasuke sin darle importancia alguna.

-Listo – suspiro Ino – Estoy lista.

Sakura pensaba que nunca había visto a su amiga más hermosa que como la estaba viendo en ese momento. Tan linda y tan radiante que cualquiera pensaría que se había tomado mucho tiempo para planear esa boda, pero la realidad era que Ino lo planeo tan rápido y tan preciso para que nada fallara.

Ino entró a la iglesia del brazo de su padre y cuando Sakura entró con Sasuke, sintió nostalgia al estar entrando con el amor de su vida a una iglesia, pero no para que se casen ellos.

Sakura observó toda la ceremonia muy emocionada. Y por ratos llamaba la atención de Sasuke, ya que él se quedaba dormido por pequeños momentos. Cuando la ceremonia terminó Sakura lloró de felicidad. Aún recordaba como su amiga un día le había llamado a las 3 de la mañana para informarle que Sai había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, y que lo mejor era que él de todas formas ya tenía planeado pedírselo.

-Sasuke, levántate – murmuro Sakura en el oído de este para que despertara. – la ceremonia acabó.

-Estoy despierto, molesta – aclaró bostezando.

-Apuesto que el día de tu boda también te quedaras dormido…

-Las bodas me aburren, espero no volver a asistir a alguna en mucho tiempo.

Sakura se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. "Las bodas le aburrían", entonces…

-Sakura, vámonos – le llamó Sasuke poniéndose de nuevo los lentes de sol.

Ella se levantó de su silla e ignoró por completo la mano que Sasuke le estaba ofreciendo. Caminó a grandes pasos hasta llegar a donde había estacionado el coche Sasuke, pero se imaginó que él le pediría una explicación por haberle dejado sólo dentro de la iglesia, así que miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguien que le llevara donde Ino.

-Hey… ¿se te perdió alguien?...

Sakura volteo rápido la cabeza esperando encontrar a su salvador llamándole.

-¡Itachi!

-Sasuke está adentro, me parece que ya estaba de salida cuando Gaara le llamó.

-Itachi, ¿ya te vas?

-Claro.

-¿Podrías llevarme?

Itachi le miro el rostro y esas expresiones que tanto le habían gustado. Y una respuesta a la pregunta que se había formado en su cabeza apareció al ver esa mirada que ella tenía.

-Te peleaste con Sasuke – adivinó.

-Algo así – susurró apenada.

-Si te llevo yo, él se molestara conmigo.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior dándole a entender a Itachi que ella estaba consciente de eso.

-Entonces, vamos.

-Pero…Itachi, tu…

-Ya tiene tiempo que no le molesto, estará bien.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia la iglesia. Sasuke no venia aún, así que se subió apuradamente al convertible de Itachi. Él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna para después arrancar su coche con todo lo que podía. Sakura se aferró al cinturón de seguridad cerrando los ojos.

-Habi…a… había olvidado que tú manejas… muy rápido.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan característico mío?

-Mira al frente, Itachi, no te distraigas… - le ordenó al ver que él le estaba prestando más atención a las expresiones de ella que al volante.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ino, Sakura se sentía sumamente feliz de haber llegado ahí y con vida.

Tan pronto como pudo, bajó del coche y le agradeció a Itachi.

-Espero jamás volver a pedirle que me lleve a algún lado – murmuró mareada mientras salía al jardín de Ino, donde seria la fiesta.

Cuando estuvo cerca de sus amigas, les saludo a todas muy emocionada.

-No puedo creer que Ino al fin se haiga casado. – chillo Hinata emocionada.

-Y tú, Matsuri, ¿Cuándo te casas? – preguntó Temari ansiosa.

-Gaara ha estado ocupado últimamente, no he querido tocar el tema – respondió Matsuri mientras tomaba de su copa – supongo que el próximo año estará bien.

-Temari, ¿tu esperaras a que nazca tu bebé para casarte? – preguntó Tenten sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Si, quería hacerlo antes de que nazca, pero Shikamaru dijo que mejor esperáramos.

-Sakura, tu eres la única que falta – recordó Tenten.

-Bueno… amm… no tengo idea.

-¿No han hablado de eso aún?

-A Sasuke las bodas le aburren y… no creo que se quiera casar, no este año.

-Tsk, que aburrido – se quejó Temari – Sasuke de verdad que es todo un caso.

-Como sea… - le interrumpió Hinata – No te desanimes… Sasuke puede ser torpe, pero jamás se arriesgaría a que le dejases.

-Eso espero.

-"Hablando del rey de Roma" – recitó Tenten aburrida – aquí viene tu Sasuke.

Sakura volvió la mirada a donde su amiga señaló para encontrarse a un muy serio Sasuke mirándola como si hubiera cometido el crimen del siglo.

-Creo que esta ligeramente enfadado – bromeó Temari.

-Yo también lo creo – susurro aterrada Sakura.

..

.

-Sasuke-kun – escuchó a Mikoto llamarle.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto irritado.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Hmp – Sasuke señaló en dirección a donde estaba la tramposa peli rosa que le había dejado ahí parado y solo como idiota.

-Y ¿Por qué no estás con ella?

-Porque ella así lo quiso.

-Si sigues así acabaras más amargado. – le burló antes de irse con Fugaku.

-Como si me importara – respondió.

El resto de la fiesta, Ino y Sai se veían realmente felices juntos. Por un momento todas sintieron envidia de ver lo bien que se veían juntos.

-El pollo se ve delicioso – comentó Ino mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

-Lo está – respondió Tenten sonriente.

-Cerda realmente te envidio – le sonrió Sakura – No puedo creer que al fin estés casada y con el que querías.

-Lo sé – respondió emocionada – realmente estoy feliz.

-Aunque te vayas a Corea… - suspiró Sakura – realmente te extrañaré.

-Oigan, pero Hina se va a China de nuevo y a ella no le reclaman. – se quejó Ino.

-Pero Hinata regresara en dos meses… - respondió muy alegre Tenten.

-Ya, ya, prometo regresar tan pronto como pueda.

-Está bien, cerda – aprobó Sakura – espero que lo cumplas.

Ino se despidió y fue a buscar a Sai para bailar con él, mientras todas sus amigas suspiraban emocionadas.

Sakura se sentía realmente mal. Ver a su mejor amiga y confidente casarse y saber que después se iría lejos le deprimía. Ella estaba realmente feliz por su amiga, pero le aterraba la idea de que ya no podría hablar con ella, ni pedirle consejos o molestarla con sus apodos infantiles. Sentía que una parte de ella se estaba alejando, pero sabía que lo hacía para buscar su propia felicidad.

-Esto – Sakura suspiro cuando llego el momento de que Ino aventara el ramo – esto es… frustrante.

-Estas cosas nunca funcionan – suspiro también Tenten viendo como Temari y Matsuri corrían para alcanzar el ramo y a Hinata sentada con Naruto mientras cargaba a su bebé. - ¿Tú no vas a intentar tomar el ramo?

-No, tengo mala suerte y no creo conseguirlo… además…

Ambas estallaron en risas al ver a Shikamaru sacar de ahí a Temari preocupado por su estado.

-Problemática – escucharon que pronuncio Shikamaru llevando a Temari para que se sentara a su lado.

-Lo conseguí – grito entusiasmada Matsuri – tengo el ramo.

-Uyy y ya viste la cara de Gaara – se burló Tenten viendo a un Gaara completamente pálido.

-Felicidades, Matsuri.

-Gracias, Saku.

Matsuri se sentó con sus amigas de nuevo y rompió en carcajadas cuando le contaron lo que paso con Temari. Las 3 platicaron hasta que vieron que era la hora en que se despedirían de Ino, ya que esa misma noche se iría a su luna de miel y de ahí a Corea con su esposo.

Sakura sintió lagrimas mojar sus mejillas cuando abrazó a su mejor amiga.

-Cuídate, señora cerda de Sai Uchiha.

-Igual tú, frentona – respondió Ino conmovida – Gracias por todo.

Sakura vio como Ino se acercaba a Sasuke y le decía algo al oído para después abrazarlo con ternura.

-Adiós. – se despidió por última vez Ino subiendo a un convertible rojo parecido al de Itachi.

-Realmente extrañaré a esa loca – murmuró Sasuke cerca de Sakura. Ella al escuchar su voz se tensó nerviosa.

-Sasuke…

-Vi que estuviste toda la tarde sentada, ¿tenias miedo a caerte, cierto?

-Si – suspiro rindiéndose.

-Hmp.

-Oye… ¿estás molesto?

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Me abandonaste en la iglesia y llegaste aquí quien sabe cómo y para rematar no te has acercado a mí en toda la noche.

-Tenía miedo que me reclamaras.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Miedo.

-¿A qué?

-Tú… dijiste que no te querías casar…

-Sakura…

-No importa – le interrumpió – está bien. Si estas a mi lado con eso me basta.

Sakura se paró de puntillas para alcanzar a Sasuke y le besó. Cuando se separaron Sasuke sintió un vacio. No quería dejarla, no quería separarse de ella, pero le dolía el simple hecho de que por culpa de Karin e Itachi, él ya no se sintiera seguro de comprometerse más formalmente con alguien. En realidad, en ese momento, él prefería mas vivir en unión libre, estaba seguro que sólo así se conocía realmente a la otra persona.

"Ella te ama, no lo eches a perder" – fueron las palabras que Ino le dijo antes de irse.

Y él no quería hacerlo, no quería echarlo a perder, pero como lo haría si no estaba seguro. Había escuchado en algunas platicas con sus amigos que las chicas querían las cosas formales. A ellas no les hacía gracia que sólo hubiera sexo en una relación, ellas querían compromiso y todo. A pesar de que él sabía muy bien que la amaba y que muchas veces Sakura había ido a su departamento a dormir y sin tener sexo, aun se sentía confundido. Simplemente, no se sentía listo.

-Sasuke – le llamó su molesta peli rosa.

-Hmp.

-Vamos a casa, me siento cansada. – pidió.

-De acuerdo – aceptó también cansado – iré a buscar mis llaves, las deje en la mesa en la que estaba.

-Bien – aceptó Sakura mientras se acercaba a un camarero a pedirle pastel.

Cuando Sasuke regresó la vio sentada en una silla comiendo gustosamente pastel de chocolate.

-¿Cómo esta?

-Delicioso – respondió saboreando la última cucharada.

Sasuke le ayudó a llegar al coche y cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de él Sasuke arrancó el coche para llegar a su casa.

-¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi departamento? – preguntó aprovechando que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

-¿A tú departamento? – preguntó curiosa.

-Sí. – Respondió – Tsunade llegara borracha por lo que vi, al igual que tu padre… así que no creo que noten que te escapaste esta noche conmigo.

-Muy gracioso, Uchiha.

Sasuke siguió manejando en dirección a su departamento, cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo como Sakura se tensaba en su asiento.

-¡Sasuke! – Gritó – detente.

Sasuke se detuvo en el lugar que Sakura le indicó y bajaron del auto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No recuerdas este lugar? – preguntó fascinada.

-No, creo que no – respondió mirando a todos lados buscando algo familiar en ese lugar, pero solo veía arboles y más arboles.

-Sasuke este es el parque…

-¿Parque?

-Árboles de cerezo – gritó emocionada. – ¿Recuerdas ahora?

Sasuke lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que recordó el lugar donde había llorado por el regreso de Karin y cuando Sakura le consoló. Ahí también le había dado un tierno beso que le dejó en claro desde ese momento que sentía algo por ella.

-Lo recuerdo – respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Mi deseo se hizo realidad – suspiró.

-¿Deseo?

-Ese día te dije que me encantaría estar aquí con la persona que más amo…– añadió al ver que él no se acordaba de sus palabras. – esa persona eres tú, idiota.

-Mas te vale – respondió arrogante.

Sasuke miró a una Sakura ahora ligeramente despeinada, y con los listones de los zapatos de tacón abiertos por lo cansado que los sentía ahora. Y se dio cuenta que realmente esa chica era perfecta para él. Perfecta.

Si la cuestión era de confesar, nadie, nadie era tan torpe como ella, nadie hacia un café tan pésimo como ella, nadie era tan gritona e hiperactiva como ella, no sabía nada de negocios y era la mujer más impuntual, amaba el dulce y le gustaba de postre un pastel de chocolate que él tanto odiaba, pero para él ella era perfecta. Aunque a veces se enojaba mucho con él y le llamaba amargado a pesar de que a él no le gustaba, pero sabía que por sobre todo ella le amaba. Y esa era la mejor característica de ella, que le amaba por sobre todas las cosas y él a ella.

Y después de todo, ningunos de los 2 era perfecto. Eran 2 simples seres humanos que cometían errores, lo intentaban, hacían trampas, tenían vicios… no eran perfectos.

-Sakura – le llamó – vamos a casa…

-Si – respondió sonrojada al escuchar el término en el que se refería a su departamento.

Ambos subieron de nuevo y Sasuke agradeció que ningún semáforo le detuviera el paso. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su departamento para buscar algo que, acababa de recordar, Mikoto le regaló para Sakura.

Cuando llegaron Sakura bajó del coche y a penas entraron se terminó de quitar los tacones dejándolos a media sala. Sasuke los miró y los pateó para juntarlos a la pared y que no estorbaran.

-Hace calor – suspiró Sakura tirándose a la cama.

-Date un baño – le aconsejó Sasuke quitándose la molesta corbata.

-Lo haré – aseguró Sakura tomando ropa del ropero de Sasuke y metiéndose al baño.

A penas cerró la puerta, Sasuke buscó por toda la casa aquella cosa que tenía en la cabeza y no le dejaría en paz.

-¿Donde lo tire, donde lo tire…? - se decía a si mismo mientras revolvía todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Buscó y buscó sin mucho éxito. ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido algo tan importante? Y ¿porqué precisamente ahora?

-Sasuke – escuchó le llamaron desde su habitación.

-Hmp.

Sasuke subió molesto y frustrado, pero la expresión de él cambio cuando vio a Sakura con una camisa y short de él.

-Te queda bien – Sasuke le sorprendió. Era la primera vez que le veía con su ropa, ya que la mayoría de las veces, llevaba a Sakura a buscar ropa a su casa, y ella mentía diciendo que dormiría en casa de Ino.

-Lamento haber tomado tu ropa, pero…

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no haberte llevado primero a casa a buscar tu ropa.

-Ahora no podré decir que iré con Ino – suspiro algo triste.

-Diles que irás a casa de Ino en Corea a dormir – se burló.

Sakura suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama de Sasuke. Sasuke la contempló ahí acostada mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-¿Cansada?

-Algo, este día fue muy agitado – respondió sin entender el doble sentido de la pregunta de Sasuke.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba dudando.

Primero le había dicho que no le gustaban las bodas y el compromiso, pero estaba consciente de que sin ella no podría vivir. ¿Cómo le explicaba eso ahora?

-Hmp. ¿Sakura, tu quieres casarte?

Sakura se sentó de golpe en la cama y le miró sorprendida.

-Si – respondió – pero no te presionaré. Entiendo que ya tienes muchas presiones con tu familia y… por mí está bien.

Después de escuchar su respuesta él confirmó lo que estaba pensando. Esa mujer era para él, no había duda alguna. Ella le comprendía mejor que nadie, y él la amaba y confiaba en que a su lado dejaría de sentir esa presión que tanto odiaba.

-Sakura – dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado. Ella le miró por un tiempo tratando de adivinar lo que él quería decirle.

Verla sentada ahí, tan seria, tan callada, tan dispuesta a saber lo que él tendría que decirle, le dio confianza para hablar… o más bien, actuar. Tal vez solo tendría que buscar una forma de explicarle lo mucho que le amaba sin necesidad de usar palabras torpes y cursis.

Ella era terca e irritante, pero él sabía bien como dominarla. Ahora no había nadie que la conociera tanto como lo hacia él. Nadie.

Y ahora sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Sasuke se acercó aún más a Sakura y le tomó el rostro como si fuera alguien delicada que podría romperse si la tomaba bruscamente, ella le miraba curiosa, Sasuke a veces parecía no mostrar sentimientos y ella no sabía lo que él estaba pensando hacer.

Sasuke realmente sabía cómo sorprenderla.

¿Cómo imaginarse que lo que él quería era sólo darle un beso? Pero no era un beso a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, este era un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra. No era uno de esos besos castos que Sasuke le daba cuando quería algo, era un beso directo. Sus lenguas entraron en un contacto frenético, sus respiraciones se volvían entrecortadas y sus corazones latían agitada y locamente.

Y es que sólo Sakura lograba sacarle de sus casillas, le hacía perder la cordura, sólo ella podía volverle loco con una mirada, con su silencio e inclusive con sus tímidos movimientos. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y ella llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo más a ella.

Ni siquiera la falta de aire en sus pulmones fue un impedimento para que siguieran besándose.

Sasuke recostó lentamente de nuevo a Sakura en la cama y se separó de ella para contemplarla unos segundos, apoyándose con los brazos a los costados de ella.

-Sakura, yo…

-Sasuke – le interrumpió ella desesperada volviéndolo a acercar a ella.

Esta vez ella dominó el beso que fue lento y delicado, como si en vez de besarse se estuvieran probando.

Sasuke comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las suaves piernas y caderas de Sakura, acariciando sus muslos interiores. Los shorts que se había puesto de él le quedaban anchos, lo que le permitía acariciarle cuanto quería. Se separó de sus labios y bajó lentamente por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello en el cual depositó cortos y húmedos besos.

Ella suspiraba ansiosa y deseosa de que él no se detuviera. Por más que lo negara se había vuelto adicta a él. Y cada suspiro que daba alentaba más a Sasuke para seguir. Y él por supuesto que quería seguir.

¿Cómo podría dejar a esa mujer que más que mujer era como una droga para él?

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a alzarle la camisa que se había puesto y recorrió su abdomen dejándole húmedos besos en los pedazos de piel que tocaba. Terminó de quitarle completamente la camisa solo para darse cuenta que no llevaba la parte superior de su ropa interior.

-…Molesta… - murmuró excitado sin perder de vista el cuerpo de su Sakura. Sasuke deslizó una mano por la espalda de Sakura y ella al sentir ese ligero escalofríos elevó su pecho permitiéndole a Sasuke una vista maravillosa. Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para depositar suaves besos y leves mordidas en el pecho de Sakura.

Ella gemía ansiosa disfrutando la sensación del cálido aliento y la húmeda lengua de Sasuke tocarla y torturarla lentamente. Sasuke se separó lo suficiente para acariciarla con las manos y llevar sus labios a los de Sakura y aprovechando que ella tenía abierta la boca por los gemidos metió su lengua dentro de su boca sin perder el ritmo de sus caricias. Sakura se removió al sentirle deslizar una de sus manos por su abdomen y bajar sus shorts para poder rozar levemente su intimidad femenina, asombrándose al comprobar que aun sobre la ropa interior se sentía húmeda.

-Sa…Sasuke – gimió sorprendida separándose de sus labios.

-Hmp.

Sasuke terminó de quitarle el short y de paso le quitó la ropa interior dejándola ya completamente desnuda a su merced.

-no es justo – protestó Sakura agitada – Tu aún estas vestido…

-No hay problema – respondió Sasuke abriendo los botones de su camisa.

Sakura se sonrojó cuando le vio ya sin camisa y quitándose el pantalón para quedar en bóxer.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó divertido.

-No. – respondió haciendo un puchero.

-Lastima.

Sasuke se separó de sobre ella y dejó un camino de besos por su abdomen. Separó sus piernas sin mucho esfuerzo y bajó la cabeza poniéndola entre sus piernas. Sakura tembló nerviosa al saber lo que le haría.

-N…no… Sasuke, por favor – casi rogó.

-Hoy es especial, Sakura.

-Especial – repitió sorprendida - ¿por qué?

-No preguntes – le regañó bajando a probar a Sakura.

Él sabía perfectamente que eso hacia sonrojar a Sakura y eso le gustaba, por eso cuando ella le permitía hacerlo, él se tomaba su tiempo para degustarla.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó entre sorprendida y ansiosa.

Los quejidos de Sakura subieron de tono mientras él aumentaba su velocidad. Él sabía perfectamente que aunque ella lo negará y le gritará después que era un pervertido, lo disfrutaba. Lo sabía porque ella no paraba de gemir mientras enredaba sus pequeñas manos en su cabello.

-Sasuke…no… ¡ya, detente! – Gritó Sakura cuando comenzó a sentir los músculos de su estomago contraerse.

Sasuke se separó de ella y le miró enojado.

-Sakura, ya cállate.

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada y Sasuke le sonrió de lado.

-Es broma.

-Tsk, eres molesto, Uchiha.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?

-Sabes que no me gusta eso.

-Te encanta.

-N…no – se quejó sonrojada – Es que quiero que tú…ya… y…

-Entonces, ¿seguimos?

-Si – respondió más que ansiosa.

La conocía perfectamente bien. Sabía que Sakura era tímida y penosa, pero le gustaba estar unida a él en toda la expresión morbosa de la palabra y tener un orgasmo junto con él.

-¡Sasuke! – Sakura grito sorprendida cuando sintió a Sasuke entrar sin aviso y con fuerza en su interior.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con la voz notablemente ronca.

Sasuke le mostró una sonrisa torcida y comenzó a moverse lentamente, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura, para soportar su propio peso y no aplastar a Sakura.

Poco a poco comenzó a moverse más rápido y a llegar más profundo. Salió por completo de ella solo para volver a entrar y en respuesta ella gimió, casi grito, su nombre. Ella gemía y temblaba debajo de él, llevando sus manos a la espalda de Sasuke como si su vida dependiese de ello cuando tomo un ritmo más frenético.

Sasuke entraba y salía de su interior sintiéndose bien con cada embestida que daba, ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él profundizando las embestidas y alargando el placer que sentían. Ambos gemían el nombre del otro tan fuerte como sus gargantas se lo permitían, disfrutando las sensaciones que les recorrían de pies a cabeza.

-No… no te detengas, Uchiha – gimió cuando Sasuke bajo su ritmo.

-No pensaba hacerlo – respondió subiendo las piernas de Sakura a sus hombros y moverse nuevamente, pero aún mas rápido, más fuerte y profundo.

Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente lo cual les producía mayor placer con cada embestida.

No había nada más importante en ese momento, que sus cuerpos unidos buscando placer. No escuchaban nada más que sus respiraciones, gemidos y latidos con cada movimiento y estocada.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de ella sin perder el ritmo y escuchando sus gemidos cerca de su oreja.

Estaba terminando. Sasuke sintió las cálidas paredes de Sakura volviéndose estrechas, como símbolo de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Sus gemidos se volvieron más sonoros, descontrolados, y entonces vio a Sakura removerse bajó su cuerpo.

- ¡Sa…Sasuke!— gritó ella, retorciéndose.

Y eso fue como una bendita señal para él. Supo en ese momento que sólo él quería escuchar esos gemidos salir de Sakura, que solo él quería provocarlos, solo él y siempre él.

Sasuke soltó un gemido cuando llegó su propio orgasmo y se derramó en el interior de Sakura. Se quitó de sobre de ella y los tapo a ambos con una de las sabanas que habían caído al piso por sus anteriores movimientos.

Sakura se recostó en el pecho de Sasuke aún con la respiración agitada.

-Te amo – dijo sonrojada –…mucho.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

Y entonces recordó lo que había estado en su cabeza cuando llegaron al departamento. Había olvidado "eso" que había perdido.

Cerró los ojos frustrado tratando de recordar. Al no obtener resultado alguno, abrió los ojos de nuevo y recorrió el cuarto con la mirada hasta posar su vista en Sakura aun despierta y sonrojada por el leve silencio.

Entonces miró el mueble en el que había quedado tirada su camisa. Bajó la vista hasta un cajón levemente abierto.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama de golpe.

-¡El mueble! – gritó.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura asustada.

Sasuke la miro sonriendo de felicidad y se levantó un poco de la cama para abrir el cajón.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó curiosa Sakura viendo como Sasuke sacaba algo de el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Sasuke la miró levemente sonrojado y le dio una pequeña cajita negra.

-¡Sasuke! – exclamó sorprendida sacando sus conclusiones de lo que podría ser.

-Te aclaró que no es un anillo – aclaró Sasuke rápidamente quitándole a Sakura la emoción.

-Tsk, ¿entonces qué?

-Algo mejor.

Sakura tomó la caja entre sus manos y la abrió lentamente para tortura de Sasuke.

-Un collar… - anunció observando el pequeño collar que tenía por dije un corazón con una "S" en medio.

-¿Una "S" de Sakura? – preguntó

-Una "S" de Sasuke.

-Que orgulloso y molesto eres – se burló.

-Sakura – habló tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin separar su vista del collar.

-Cásate conmigo.

Sakura sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Sintió su cuerpo tan tembloroso como gelatina y se sintió tan sonrojada como nunca.

-Sasuke…

-Un anillo era poco, mejor… te doy mi corazón. – Habló quitándole el collar de las manos y poniéndoselo mientras ella seguía ahí estática – tenía miedo al matrimonio por… ya sabes por qué, tenía miedo, pero me sorprendo a mi mismo porque parece que cada vez te necesito mas y mas. – Sasuke le miró a los ojos – Ahora estoy seguro de que tu eres todo lo que necesito. No quiero perderte… así que, casémonos.

Sakura sintió claramente como lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. No podía hablar y menos responderle. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le abrazó y besó a modo de respuesta.

-Lo tomare como un sí – sonrió Sasuke cuando se separó de ella.

-Es un sí.

Sasuke le miró y sintió mucha felicidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-Entonces, casemos lo más pronto posible… no puedo esperar más – pidió Sasuke.

-Supongo que… hay un par de mujeres que se alegraran más y querrán casarnos la próxima semana si fuera posible…

-Por mí no hay problema – le confesó – si quieres podemos casarnos mañana mismo.

-Sasuke… ¿De verdad quieres esto?

-Si quieres hasta te lo firmo como he firmado esos acuerdos y tratos que se nos ocurrían para despistar a Mikoto y tsunade – respondió recordando sus ideas que habían tenido en el pasado – yo no pienso huir nunca más.

-Entonces…

-Entonces – le interrumpió – ¿te casaras con este orgulloso y molesto Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿Por qué no? Solo si aceptas tomar de postre diario, pastel de chocolate.

-Hmp, eres molesta. – Le dijo revolviéndole el cabello – molesta y fastidiosa.

Sakura se recostó nuevamente al lado de Sasuke mientras sonreía demasiado contenta. Y probablemente, en ese momento no había nadie más feliz que Sakura, tal vez sólo Ino, pero nadie más.

Sasuke suspiró. Se conocía a si mismo perfectamente y sabía que era una persona que creía en los juegos de la vida y el azar.

¿Destino? No creía en él, más bien pensaba que un destino trazado era sólo un camino recorrido por alguien más y no creía en el amor eterno, sólo creía en que si la vida se compartía con alguien más, alguien que valiera la pena, tal vez sería buena vivirla.

Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro. El destino no había sido el que los había juntado. Más bien, habían sido Mikoto y Tsunade.

Pero ahora se sentía realmente contento de que Itachi se haiga metido con Karin, de que su madre le manipulara y sobre todo, de que sus planes en un principio por alejar a Sakura hayan fallado… estaba feliz de haber chocado con ella en el aeropuerto y haber aceptado esa cita con ella, así que, después de todo tal vez si había sido el destino.

Tal vez.

Fin..

u.u'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gomen, otro patético intento de lemmon u.u' no sé que les pareció. Esta vez el que más salió fue Sasuke porque, bueno no sé solo que él casi no decía como se sentía… (L)

Entonces, ¿hago un epilogo? O, ¿Creen que un epilogo lo eche a perder? Ustedes me dicen en los reviews :'3

Por cierto, un review que vi esta tarde de Chocolatito () que quería uchihitas :3 tambien lo pensé jaja después de todo, hay q reconstruir el clan :B

Y pues grax a los q m dejan reviews y a mi tonta a miga Kimi q me promete ayuda y luego me deja sola u.u' … Kimi, sabes que tú eres mi Sakura y yo tu Ino, gracias x adelantarme 4 días mí regalo d cumpleaños al vestir a tu sobrinito de Sasuke C: lo amé aunque me haigas llamado asalta cunas - esperaré a q crezca tu sobrino xD y x seguirme en las locuras de meternos a salones de primer semestre, sólo a molestar gente, fue divertido. : )

En fin, espero que les haiga gustado.

Arigato!

Angiie D' Hatake (q más quisiera) *-*


	13. Epílogo

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D Si fueran míos, secuestraria a Sasuke y haría que la mayoría de los personajes masculinos se casara conmigo

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_El tiempo es pasado, presente y futuro que se recicla en cada instante para ser vivido y revivido"_

Como cada mañana, Sasuke Uchiha se levantó de la cama, apagó su despertador que le ponía de muy mal humor, y se metió a dar una ducha. Cuando salió miró su calendario dándose cuenta que era domingo. Le gustaban mucho los domingos, porque ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar y podía estar con su "molesta", pero ahora había "algo" diferente, y ese mismo "algo" le decía que ese no iba a ser un domingo normal.

Miró a todos lados en el pasillo esperando alguna señal o algo, pero nada. Simplemente no había nada. Eso era lo extraño. No había ruido, gritos, pequeños llantos, nada a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Bajó las escaleras un poco nervioso esperando sentir desde la sala un olor a chocolate salir de la cocina. Pero lo único que sintió fue el olor de las flores que estaban en la mesita de la sala.

Preocupado, tomó su celular y marcó el número que se conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano.

Espero 1, 2 y 3 veces a que sonara y al ver que no contestaban, colgó y subió de nuevo las escaleras. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa mujer?

Buscó rápidamente algo abrigador, ya que esa mañana había fresco y quería salir a buscarla.

Tomó en el camino las llaves de su coche y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir por ella, escuchó un ruido proveniente de su jardín. Corrió tan rápido como pudo y ahí se encontró con lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosa muy largos, sentada en una banca dándole la espalda y que cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bultito bien envuelto en una manta rosa y junto a ellas, vio un niño de 4 años que jugaba con una pequeña pelota roja.

-Sakura – le llamó fingiendo enojo - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Sasuke, buenos días – respondió muy animada – estábamos aquí tomando un poco de aire fresco.

-¡Papá! – el pequeño niño gritó extendiéndole los brazos esperando que le cargara. Sasuke alzó al niño y le miró embobado – ¿juegas conmigo?

Sonrió sin dejar de mirar al niño. Era una copia exacta de él, solo que en versión mini.

Aun con el niño en brazos se acercó a Sakura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se separó de ella cuando sintió como el niño se removía inquieto aún en sus brazos.

-¡Papá, que asco deja a mamá! – gritó el niño viendo con gesto reprobatorio a sus padres.

Sasuke miró lo que Sakura tenía en brazos y su sonrisa creció aún más al ver a su pequeña hija de 2 meses durmiendo pacíficamente.

Sus hijos

Hikaru y Airi Uchiha.

Aun no podía creer como es que ya llevaba 5 años casado con Sakura Haruno y que en esos 5 años haiga recibido todo el amor que cualquier persona recibiría en toda su vida. Se habían casado exactamente 6 meses después de que él le pidiera matrimonio. Tsunade y Mikoto habían organizado todo tan rápido como Jirayra y Fugaku se los permitieron. Para Sakura fue la boda y el momento perfectos, para Sasuke sólo fue una manera de reafirmar lo que sentía por Sakura y dejar en claro que no le quedaba ninguna duda de su amor hacia ella. Después de eso, sus 3 tranquilas semanas de luna de miel fueron las mejores para ambos. Lejos de todas las preocupaciones que pudieran arruinarles sus días. Y a su regreso su nueva casa les esperaba, su nueva casa donde formarían una familia solida.

-Sasuke, vamos a desayunar…muero de hambre – pidió Sakura.

-Hmp, ya te estabas tardando.

Sasuke entró a la casa con su hijo en brazos mientras le revolvía juguetonamente el cabello.

Sakura llevó a la pequeña Airi a su cunita en su habitación y bajó de nuevo a desayunar. Sirvió café para ella y Sasuke, y leche para Hikaru.

-Sasuke, ¿me hablaste a mi celular esta mañana? – preguntó revisando su celular.

-Sí, pensé que no estaban en casa – respondió aburrido. - ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?

-Mmm no lo había pensado.

-¡Vayamos al parque! – pidió Hikaru emocionado.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – se negó Sasuke mirando a su hijo con una expresión asesina. Él no tenía buenos recuerdos del parque al que le gustaba ir a su hijo. La última vez que habían ido, Hikaru le había obligado a jugar con él futbol y para su mala suerte cayó dentro de un charco que le dejó completamente llenó de lodo y tierra.

-Hmp. – refunfuñó Hikaru mirándole igual.

Sakura les miro sorprendida. Rayos, cada día se parecían aún más hasta en las expresiones.

-Sasuke – le llamó tratando de distraerlos - ¿Por qué no vamos con Mikoto? Hace tiempo que no platico con ella.

-¿No recuerdas? Mikoto está ocupada organizando la boda de Itachi.

La expresión de Sakura cambio por una llena de ilusión. Itachi finalmente se iba a casar con Akari, una linda chica que había conocido en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Qué? – Habló Sasuke. - ¿Te molesta que ese idiota se case?

-No le hables así a mamá – la defendió Hikaru antes de que pudiera responder.

Sakura sonrió triunfante al ver como Sasuke miraba sorprendido a su hijo.

-¿Lo oíste, Sasuke? – Se burló – no me hables así.

-Hmp.

Sasuke la miró realmente enfadado. No cavia duda alguna de que Hikaru se parecía físicamente a él, pero a veces tenía ese molesto carácter de Sakura.

-Estaré cerca, papá – amenazó Hikaru levantándose de su silla y llevándose su pelota para poder seguir jugando.

Sakura rompió en carcajadas cuando escuchó a Sasuke murmurar algo como "molesto" dirigido hacia su hijo.

-¡Es tu culpa! – Gritó Sasuke – Tiene tu molesto carácter.

-Te estoy oyendo, papá – escucharon una débil vocecita desde el jardín.

Sakura no paraba de reírse. Realmente le divertían las peleas de Sasuke y Hikaru. Era como ver a Sasuke peleándose consigo mismo frente a un pequeño espejo.

-Mejor me voy con Airi, al menos ella si me escucha – refunfuñó enfadado.

-Es porque sólo es una pequeña bebé y aún no sabe hablar. – le recordó Sakura antes de salir corriendo en busca de Hikaru para que la protegiera.

Sasuke subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar y a Sakura correr por él. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al curto de Airi. Cuando entró, todo enojo desapareció.

-Buenos días, lindura – le llamó a Airi, quien ya estaba despierta y pegando pequeñas pataditas al aire. – ¿Tu irresponsable madre ya te dio de desayunar?

Sasuke se quedó embobado contemplando a su pequeña bebé.

Aún recordaba esa tarde en que Sakura le había dicho que su familia aumentaría y le gritó que era porque iban a tener un bebé, al que llamaron Hikaru. Tampoco podía olvidar ese día en que Sakura le dijo que ya no sería la única mujer en su vida, ya que Airi le quitaría ese puesto fácilmente.

No se había equivocado.

Para Sasuke no había nadie más importante que Hikaru y ahora Airi. Pero también amaba a su molesta Sakura. Especialmente porque el tiempo que duro su embarazo le había torturado haciéndole que le comprara pasteles de chocolate a las 3 de la mañana. Pero no importaba, porque cuando se había casado con Sakura sabía que su vida iba a estar llena de felicidad, pero no fue nada comparado a cuando nacieron sus "Uchihitas" como les llamaba Naruto para molestarle.

Sasuke sacó de su cunita a Airi y la cargó y meció entre sus brazos mirándole con ternura y amor. Estaba completamente perdido por esa pequeña niña de ojos jade y cabello negro. Realmente aun le costaba trabajo cargarla sin miedo a poder romperla. Era su princesa y la sentía tan frágil que temía romperla.

Sakura había tenido razón después de todo. Ahora había una nueva mujer en su corazón. Airi.

Estaba a punto de volver a acostarla en su cunita, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido provenir de su habitación. Salió aun con Airi en brazos y caminó hacia su habitación.

-¡Sasuke! – escuchó la voz de Sakura llamándole desde dentro.

Cuando entró vio su habitación hecha todo un desastre. Ropa por aquí, papeles por allá y una maleta en la cama llena de ropa de mujer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó asustado a una Sakura bastante nerviosa.

-Sasuke… me voy – dijo corriendo de un lugar a otro sacando más cosas para llenar su maleta.

-¿Irte? – preguntó tensándose. – ¿Porqué?

-Ino. – respondió.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Sus bebés nacerán pronto – gritó nerviosa.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Sasuke, le prometí que iría… Sai dice que ella está muy asustada, quiero estar ahí para apoyarla.

Sasuke asintió.

- Sai cree que se sentirá más segura si le voy a acompañar. – Contó – además, es mi mejor amiga, no puedo faltar – terminó mirándole con expresión suplicante.

-Sakura, entiendo, pero…

-Prometo regresar mañana en la mañana.

-No es eso, pero… espera, ¿te irás a Corea tu sola?

-Si llevó a los niños, probablemente no pueda ser de mucha utilidad ahí. Además hoy es tu día de descanso, no quiero molestarte.

-Pero, Mikoto…

-Está arreglando lo de Itachi, ¿recuerdas? – respondió saliendo del baño con su cepillo en manos.

-Tsunade…

-De vacaciones con mi papá.

-Entonces, ¿Me quedaré aquí en casa con ellos? – preguntó espantado. La idea no le sonaba del todo tentativa.

-Si, por favor – respondió batiendo levemente las pestañas. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sabia con eso había ganado, Sasuke jamás se resistía a una petición de su esposa.

-Bien – asintió desesperado. – Regresas mañana temprano, verdad – le amenazó.

-Tsk, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser cuidar a tus hijitos?

-Muy difícil, Sakura.

-Nunca lo has cuidado, además es una emergencia, sabes que Ino tendrá gemelos…

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nos vemos – se despidió Sakura a penas rozando sus labios con los de Sasuke y dando un beso en las mejillas de Airi y Hikaru, quien había llegado ahí curioso por saber si su padre estaba molestando de nuevo a su mamá.

Sakura salió rápido de su casa llevando consigo una pesada maleta.

-Sospecho que no llegará mañana – dijo Sasuke hablando hacia la puerta cerrada por la que acababa de salir Sakura.

-Papá, ¿mamá volverá pronto? – Preguntó Hikaru nervioso – es que… me prometió llevarme al parque esta tarde.

-Hmp, tu mamá llegará mañana. – respondió caminando lentamente por la casa para adormilar a Airi.

-¿Entonces puedes llevarme tu al parque?

-Sabes que no.

-Papá… - habló de nuevo Hikaru mientras seguía a Sasuke – ¿Me das de comer?

-Hikaru, acabas de desayunar.

-Papá, quiero agua.

-Hmp.

-Papá… juega conmigo.

Sasuke sólo quería en ese momento taparse los oídos o ponerle una cinta a Hikaru. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

Al parecer tenía el mismo problema de Sakura de hablar y hablar sin detenerse.

-Hikaru, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Hikaru se dejó caer en un sillón y suspiro.

-Es que estoy aburrido. – respondió.

-Pues busca algo que hacer – respondió arrullando a Airi.

-No quiero, estoy realmente aburrido.

-Hmp.

-Papá, vayamos al parque – pidió con cara suplicante.

-Ni loco.

-Hmp. – bufó Hikaru enojado – tendré que hablarle a mi tío Naruto para que venga a jugar conmigo.

Sasuke miró enfadado a su hijo. Conocía sus amenazas y desde que Naruto había regresado de China, Hikaru amenazaba con llamarle para que vaya su casa. Y el que Naruto llegara a su casa significaba 1 niño más que cuidar.

-De acuerdo – suspiró – tú ganas, vístete.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó inocentemente.

-al… -tembló – al… parque.

Hikaru se levantó de un brinco del sillón y subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Sasuke cambió de ropa a Airi con la primera que encontró. Una especia de pijama que le cubría de pies a cabeza y que tenía una capuchita que a su vez tenia orejas de conejo.

Un regalo de Mikoto, seguramente.

Se sentó con Airi en el sillón más cercano que encontró y espero a que Hikaru bajara. Media hora después bajó con una enorme mochila en la espalda.

-¿Qué tanto llevas ahí? – preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-Juguetes – respondió el niño haciendo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme y no caerse por el peso de la mochila.

-¿Para qué? Vas a un parque, ahí hay juegos.

-Hmp, Si, pero también quiero jugar futbol y carreritas y otras cosas.

Sasuke subió al coche a sus hijos y les puso su cinturón de seguridad. Cuando terminó con ellos, subió al auto y manejó lentamente. Cuando estaba con sus hijos no llevaba prisa, cuando iba con su familia el tiempo era lo de menos.

Pero tan sólo media hora después, dejó de pensar en ello.

-Hikaru, bájate del árbol – gritó estresado mientras mecía suavemente a Airi para que dejara de llorar.

-¡No! – respondió mostrándole la lengua a Sasuke.

-¡Hikaru! – gritó de nuevo. – Airi, deja ya de llorar…

-Quiero quedarme aquí – gritó Hikaru subiendo aun mas al árbol.

-¡Joder! – gritó enojado. – Mal día escogió Ino para tener hijos.

Sasuke se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado tenía a Airi llorando y halándole el cabello con la poca fuerza que tenia, y por otro lado tenia a Hikaru gritando y subiéndose a lo más alto de un árbol en el parque.

Esta era esa clase de momentos en los que sentía que de verdad necesitaba ayuda. ¡Sasuke Uchiha estaba dispuesto a implorar por ella!

¿Cómo rayos había hecho Mikoto con ellos? Aunque él recordaba que Itachi siempre fue serio y no se metía en problemas, y él era el niño más sutil y obediente de todos. ¿Por qué sus hijos no eran así?

-Contare hasta tres, y cuando lo haga quiero que ya estés debajo de ese árbol o veras.

Definitivamente Hikaru había roto muchos de los buenos recuerdos que guardaba de ese parque. Los había llevado al parque donde había pasado buenos momentos con Sakura, y ahora su "calmada princesa" estaba llorando a tal punto de dejarlo sordo y su "adorable hijo"estaba subido en el árbol de cerezos que tantos recuerdos guardaba.

-Uno… - Hikaru le miró retadoramente- …Dos… y…

-¡Sasuke! – escucho una femenina voz detrás de él.

Volvió la mirada tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz.

-Tayuya – gritó sorprendido.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo, este… - Sasuke recordó a Hikaru y volvió la mirada para encararlo. Hikaru le miraba con una expresión de duda en el rostro. – Tayuya – continuó – ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Cla… claro – aceptó confundida. ¿Por qué miraba tan fríamente a ese niño?

Sasuke se acercó a ella y le dio a Airi para que la cargara.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó sosteniendo a la niña y mirando curiosa sus hermosos ojos jade.

-Mi hija – respondió mientras volvía el cuerpo hacia donde estaba Hikaru.

Tayuya meció suavemente a Airi esperando tranquilizarla mientras miraba curiosa lo que Sasuke haría.

-¡TRES! – gritó Sasuke llegando al árbol para intentar escalar y subir por su hijo.

Hikaru miró horrorizado como su padre subía cada vez más rápido por él. Antes de que Sasuke llegara tan alto, Hikaru comenzó a bajar.

Una vez que tocó tierra corrió a protegerse tras de Tayuya. No tenía ni idea de quién era esa mujer, pero ciertamente en ese momento prefería a cualquier extraño antes que a su padre.

-¡Hola! – escuchó que le llamó aquella mujer. – Mi nombre es Tayuya.

-Hola, soy Hikaru – respondió sonrojado. "Es una linda mujer adulta" – pensó

-Hmp.

Ambos miraron a Sasuke caminando hacia ellos con una expresión de agotamiento en el rostro.

-No ha sido un buen día – adivinó Tayuya.

-No lo ha sido – respondió volviendo a tomar a Airi ya calmada en sus brazos – gracias.

-y ¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó mitrando a todos lados.

-Mamá está de viaje – contestó Hikaru rápidamente.

-Para mi mala suerte – agregó Sasuke.

-Ya veo. – Dijo mirando a Hikaru – son tus hijos, ¿cierto? Son idénticos a ti.

-Hmp.

Tayuya revolvió el cabello de Hikaru con ternura.

-Realmente eres muy lindo y muy parecido a tu padre – le sonrió.

– ¡Tengo 4 años y mi abuela dice que soy muy parecido a mi papá pero mamá dice que espera que de grande no sea idiota como él, pero también dice que idiota es una mala palabra y que no la debo de decir! – respondió Hikaru demasiado rápido, nervioso y sonrojado.

Tayuya rompió en carcajadas cuando miró la cara enfadada de Sasuke. Realmente había cambiado.

-Espero que se haga realidad el deseo de tu madre, cielo. – le dijo Tayuya tiernamente a Hikaru.

Sasuke miró a Tayuya con curiosidad. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin verla. Tayuya le miró e igualmente le sonrió.

-Y tú, ¿Cómo has estado, Sasuke?

-Digamos que hoy no ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, pero en general me va bien.

-¿Has dejado de ser mujeriego? – preguntó burlonamente.

-He cambiado – respondió encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué me dices de Itachi?

-Fue de gran ayuda cuando se fusionaron las empresas Uchiha y Haruno, se podría decir que ahora trabajamos juntos. Y además, pronto se casará.

-¿Lo hará? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿con quién?

-Se llama Akari, es hija de un socio de Itachi. – Respondió – Sakura dice que esta vez parece realmente enamorado.

-Mikoto debe estar muy contenta.

-No te imaginas cuanto.

Hikaru miraba curioso el intercambio de palabras de los adultos. Parecía como si su papá y esa mujer ya se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti? – le preguntó Sasuke.

-Me casé hace un año.

Sasuke sonrió contento.

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Uno. – respondió sonrojada.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Aun no tiene.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Sasuke vio a Tayuya llevar una mano a su vientre. – Entiendo.

Hikaru les miraba a ambos aun mas confundido que antes. Resignado se acercó a su padre y le halo de la camisa para que le prestara atención.

-¿Pasa algo, Hikaru? – preguntó acercándose a su hijo.

-¿Podemos ir a casa?

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy un poco cansado – respondió bostezando.

-Entonces, espero verte luego Sasuke – se despidió Tayuya

-Hasta luego – contestó Sasuke.

-Y… mucha suerte – añadió Tayuya antes de irse – parece que aun te queda un largo día por delante – terminó mirando a Hikaru lanzar al aire su pelota roja.

-Y eso que aun son las 10 de la mañana – suspiró – Hasta luego, Tayuya.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y subió a sus hijos al auto. Arrancó el coche y manejó lentamente hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron los bajó del coche y acompañó a Hikaru hasta su cuarto para que durmiera.

-Mamá me lee un cuento antes de dormir – comentó Hikaru antes de que Sasuke saliera del cuarto.

-Tu mamá te lee cuentos de noche – respondió Sasuke – A penas son las 10: 30 así que duerme un rato y en la noche… tal vez te lea un cuento.

Sasuke salió del cuarto antes de que Hikaru protestara y llevó a Airi al suyo para poder acostarse también un rato. Cuando estuvo en su habitación la vio tan vacía que se sintió un poco deprimido. Se cambió de ropa y se acostó para dormir un rato. Cuando sintió sus parpados cerrarse pesadamente un ruido le espantó.

Con mucha flojera se levantó de la cama y buscó de donde provenía el ruido. Su celular.

-¿Bueno? – contestó de mal humor. Esperaba que fuera algo realmente importante como para haberle despertado así de repente. Una voz le hizo reafirmar su mal humor – ¿Suigetsu?

_-¿Sasuke? _– Escuchó del otro lado del teléfono – _Escuché que Sakura tomó un vuelo hacia Corea, dime, ¿finalmente te dejó?_

_-_Hmp, no digas estupideces – respondió enfadado – ella sólo fue a visitar a su amiga Ino.

-¡_Rayos!_

_-_¿Qué pasa?

_-Perdí una apuesta – _respondió _– le debo $500 a Juugo._

Lo siguiente que escuchó Suigetsu, fue el sonido del teléfono. Sasuke había colgado.

-Hmp, par de… - Sasuke se acomodó de nuevo en su cama para dormir tranquilamente.

Estaba sintiendo sus ojos a punto de cerrase, cuando escuchó ahora el llanto de Airi desde el cuarto de al lado.

Sasuke suspiró y se levantó de nuevo a ver el porqué del llanto de su hija.

Airi lloraba desesperadamente.

-Buenos pulmones, princesa – le dijo tiernamente.

Sasuke se acercó a su cuna y la cargó. A penas estuvo en brazos de su padre, Airi dejó de llorar.

-Te gusta estar conmigo, ¿ehh pequeña?

Airi pegó un pequeño bostezo y Sasuke le siguió. Aun adormilado se llevó a Airi a su habitación. La recostó en la cama a su lado y se dispuso a dormir a su lado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos buscó con cuidado el pequeño bultito que se suponía estaba junto a él. Cuando lo sintió suspiro tranquilo. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y miró su reloj.

A penas era medio día.

Quiso aprovechar que Airi y Hikaru aun dormían para preparar todo para el almuerzo.

Llevó a Airi a su cuna temiendo que se pudiera caer de la cama. Bajó directo a la cocina y cuando entró y vio todo vacio y silencioso recordó que los fines de semana sus trabajadores descansaban y la que preparaba el almuerzo era Sakura.

Maldijo internamente cuando notó que su memoria le había traicionado y por ello estaba metido en un buen lio.

-¿Papá? – escuchó la vocecita de Hikaru bajando por las escaleras.

-En la cocina – informó aun considerando las opciones.

-Tengo hambre.

Sasuke sintió un leve ardor en su estomago.

-Igual yo – respondió de mal humor.

-¿Qué almorzaremos?

-Déjame pensarlo – pidió Sasuke.

Hikaru asintió sin perder de vista las expresiones de su padre.

-Tengo una idea – anunció luego de unos segundos – comamos fuera.

-¡Una hamburguesa! O pizza – pidió Hikaru.

-No, algo más nutritivo – respondió Sasuke.

-Que no tenga zanahorias, por favor.

-Creí que te gustaban.

-¡Puaj! Ni que fuera conejo – respondió haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Bien, entonces cámbiate de ropa mientras pienso que cenaremos – le ordenó.

Hikaru subió a su cuarto mientras Sasuke consideraba las opciones.

Hikaru no quería zanahorias, ¿Airi que comería?

Sasuke consideraba todas sus opciones cuando el sonido del teléfono le sorprendió.

-¿Bueno?– contestó serio. – ¡Sakura!

_-Sasuke, a penas son las 12 y ya te oyes de mal humor. _– le dijo su esposa por el teléfono.

-Hmp, tus hijos…

_-¡Exageras! _–Gritó enfadada – E_s primera vez que los cuidas, yo los cuido diario._

-Lo sé y no sabes cómo te compadezco. – Suspiró - ¿Cómo está Ino?

_-Pues ya nacieron los gemelos – _Suspiró emocionada. – fueron un niñas, creo que muy lindas. Hikaru tendrá de donde escoger.

Sasuke suspiró pensando que realmente Sakura comenzaba a parecerse a su madre.

-Hmp, ¿entonces cuando volverás?

_-Ya te dije, tan pronto como pueda._

-Hmp, y ¿para qué llamaste?

_-Es verdad, quería recordarte que la formula de Airi está en la mesa._

-¿Formula?

_-Sí, su formula alimenticia. Ya casi es hora de que llore por hambre._

_-_Hmp

_-Claro, no pensabas darle a Airi brócoli o algo así, ¿cierto?_

-No soy tan estúpido – respondió – voy a colgar, aun necesito pensar que comerá Hikaru.

_-De acuerdo – _se despidió Sakura_ – disfruta tu día padre e hijos. Te amo._

_-_Muy graciosa – respondió – me vas a tener que recompensar por todo esto cuando llegues – colgó sin esperar la respuesta de Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke se dio la vuelta, Hikaru ya estaba sentado en la mesa con cara de fastidio.

-Vamos por las hamburguesas – le anunció Sasuke.

Hikaru se levantó rápido de la silla y salió de la casa rumbo hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado.

Sasuke subió de nuevo por su hija y manejó hasta un restaurante de hamburguesas.

-Con piñas – gritaba Hikaru desesperado – papá dile que con piñas – pedía a Sasuke. – y ¡pastel de chocolate!

-Hmp.

A penas volvieron a su casa, Sasuke preparó la formula de Airi y se la dio antes de que se enfriara, mientras Hikaru comía desesperadamente su hamburguesa.

-Te vas a atragantar – le reprendió Sasuke.

-Es que es deliciosa – sonrió Hikaru sin dejar de comer.

-Si se entera tu madre que este fue tu almuerzo, seguramente me matara – dijo mientras comía su hamburguesa con la mano libre.

Sasuke le dio un rápido baño a Airi y la acostó en su cunita, después bajó a ver qué hacia Hikaru.

-Papá, ¿Airi se durmió?

-Si – suspiró

-Entonces, ¿jugamos tú y yo?

-¿a qué? – preguntó sonriéndole.

-Que te parece si jugamos con mis videojuegos – pidió emocionado.

-De acuerdo – aceptó igualmente emocionado.

Sasuke siguió a Hikaru hasta su cuarto y se sentó en su cama con un mando del videojuego listo para jugar. Sasuke miró sorprendido todos los videojuegos que ya tenía su hijo.

-Tú le dispara a este y yo pateo al otro – le indicó Hikaru.

-De acuerdo.

-Hagamos una pequeña apuesta – pidió Hikaru.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si yo gano, me llevaras al parque cuando quiera.

-Bien – aceptó Sasuke – pero si yo gano, tú dejaras de interrumpirnos a tu mamá y a mí cuando nos estemos besando.

-Pero se ve realmente trau…

-¿Trato?

-De acuerdo – aceptó Hikaru.

-Espera, ¿Por qué mi arma es pequeña?

-Porque es la primera vez que juegas – respondió.

Sasuke miraba a Hikaru sorprendiéndose de lo hábil que era.

-¡Dispara! – Gritó emocionado – Hikaru, dispara.

-Tu disparas y yo pateo, papá – gritó Hikaru dando pequeños saltitos – ese era el plan.

Sasuke no veía pasar las horas, simplemente sabia que el tiempo pasaba cuando veía como completaban nivel tras nivel. Se sentía nuevamente como un niño jugando con Hikaru. Definitivamente trataría de pasar mas tiempo con su hijo de ahora en adelante.

-Volvamos a intentarlo, papá.

-Este nivel es muy complicado – respondió algo molesto Sasuke – ¡ya lo intentamos 3 veces!

-Papá – le llamó Hikaru – ya tengo hambre de nuevo, ¿Qué hora es?

-Hmp, son las… ¡rayos! Las 7 de la noche – dijo desesperado – Hikaru vete a bañar – le ordeno poniéndole pausa a su juego. – iré a ver a Airi.

-De acuerdo, capitán – respondió Hikaru como en el juego.

Cuando Sasuke llegó al cuarto de su hija se acercó a ella y le acaricio dulcemente la frente y cuando notó el cambio en su temperatura sintió toda su sangre abandonar su cuerpo. Tomó desesperadamente su teléfono y pese a que odiaba tener que hacerlo, marco al número de Itachi.

_-¿Qué quieres perdedor?_ – respondió Itachi burlonamente.

-¿mamá está contigo? – pregunto apresurado ignorando las burlas de su hermano mayor.

_-No, ella está en una reunión con papá, ¿por qué?_

-Airi, tiene fiebre.

_-¿Dónde está Sakura?_

-Donde Ino – respondió apresurado.

_-Voy para allá_ – colgó Itachi.

Media hora después Itachi ya estaba en la puerta tocando y tocando el timbre para apresurar a Sasuke.

-Ya te oí – gritó Sasuke desde dentro.

-Te tomas tu tiempo, perdedor – dijo Itachi entrando a la casa.

-Pensé que irías por Mikoto.

-Sabes que si la traía te iban a regañar por dejar que su adorada nieta se enfermara.

-Lo sé.

-Pero traje conmigo a Hinata – comentó rápidamente.

-¡Teme! – escuchó una conocida voz.

-Hmp, dobe.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun – saludó Hinata tomándole la mano a Shin de ahora 6 años.

-Hola Hinata – respondió.

-¿Dónde está Hikaru? – preguntó Naruto mirando a todos lados.

-En su cuarto – respondió mirado como Naruto corría como si fuese un niño que iba a visitar a su mejor amigo.

Lo próximo que escucharon fue a Hikaru gritar: ¡Tío Naruto! A Naruto gritar: ¡Uchihita! Y la risa de ambos.

-Hmp, Hinata ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Claro – respondió dulcemente.

Hinata le tomo la temperatura a Airi mientras Itachi trataba de calmar a Sasuke.

-No eres mal padre, solo un poco idiota.

-Realmente lo soy – dijo algo nervioso – y Sakura me matara.

-Recuerda que Hinata estudio un poco de enfermería antes de casarse con Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero Airi…

-Tranquilos – les interrumpió Hinata – está bien, solo es por el cambio repentino en la temperatura. Últimamente ha habido mucho frio.

-¿Airi…?

-Ya está mejor – respondió mostrándole el termómetro – ¿ves? Su temperatura está bien, ahora.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Estaba deseando enormemente que Sakura llegara lo más rápido posible a casa.

Cuando Naruto se fue de nuevo con su familia Sasuke se dejó caer en el sillón agotado.

-¿Mal día? – preguntó Itachi mirándole con lastima.

-Algo así – respondió – no me quejo, pero realmente necesito a Sakura.

-Ya lo note. Tú casa esta revuelta. Hay cajas de hamburguesa en la cocina, videojuegos en el piso de Hikaru y una bebé enferma en el cuarto de arriba.

-No me lo recuerdes – pidió Sasuke.

-¿y porque no pediste ayuda?

-Son mis hijos, debo saber cuidarlos mínimo.

-Bueno, ya sabes que es lo que dicen… no se nace sabiendo ser padre…

Sasuke suspiro.

-Aunque ahora sé que Hikaru odia las zanahorias, ama la piña y tiene más de 100 videojuegos y que Airi es delicada y le gusta que la cargue su padre.

-Y lo aprendiste a la mala, así que no lo olvides… por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Ino?

-Sus hijas ya nacieron.

-¿niñas? Debería ir a visitarla.

-Hmp, nunca me has dicho como es que…

-¿No conocimos? Fácil. El día que tu y Sakura se reconciliaron, cuando tu no llegaste a dormir…

-Lo recuerdo – suspiro Sasuke recordando la primera noche que paso con su molesta.

-Ese día Ino habló conmigo y me dijo lo que Sakura sentía por ti, es por eso que yo te dije que vayas por ella.

-Ino te dijo que Sakura me amaba…

-Así es.

-Por eso tú la dejaste ir… hipotéticamente.

-Exacto. Aunque para serte sincero, ahora no me arrepiento.

Itachi se fue después de despedirse de sus sobrinos y su hermano.

Sasuke volvió a subir al cuarto de Airi y le toco la frente notando lo fresca que se sentía.

-Fue solo un pequeño susto – suspiró – no cabe duda que eres igual de molesta que tu madre – dijo burlonamente.

-¿Airi está mejor, papá? – preguntó Hikaru observando curioso a su hermanita durmiendo.

-Lo está – respondió sonriéndole.

-Hmp, tiene razón Kento cuando dice que los hermanitos son muy problemáticos.

-¿Kento? – Preguntó curioso – ¿el hijo de Shikamaru y Temari?

-Si – respondió mirando a su padre.

-Entonces, ¿quién ganó el juego?

Hikaru sonrió contento. Esperaba fuera una larga noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Todavía quieres tu cuento? – gritó sorprendió Sasuke mirando su reloj de pared. Su juego se había prolongado hasta las 3 de la mañana. – está bien, solo porque yo gane la apuesta.

-Tsk, te deje ganar.

-Si claro, acepta que soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy el mejor –alardeo.

-Sí, si lo que digas – rezongó Hikaru.

-Bien – comenzó Sasuke – te contaré el cuento de… había una vez un…

-Jaja – rió Hikaru – está bien papá, un día que no escuche un cuento no me va a matar.

-Hmp.

Hikaru se acomodó en su cama listo para dormir.

Sasuke le apagó la luz y salió rumbo al cuarto de Airi. Llevó la cuna con su hija a su propio cuarto por si se volvía a enfermar.

Se cambió de ropa y se acostó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Hikaru durmiendo a su lado. Volvió el cuerpo al otro lado en dirección a la cuna de Airi, pero se sorprendió al ver a su bebé acostada entre él y una muy agotada Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando sintió moverse a Sasuke.

-Buen día – saludó.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace poco – respondió bostezando.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11.

-Rayos, ¿Por qué no me levantaste? – Gritó desesperado – ¿No sonó el despertador? Rayos…

-Tranquilo, Itachi me habló y le dije que acababa de llegar, él me fue a buscar al aeropuerto y me contó que me necesitabas en casa. También me dijo que te quedaras por hoy a dormir, que necesitabas mucho un descanso.

-Hmp.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Tus hijos son tan molestos como tú.

-A decir verdad, no creo volver a irme en mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Los extrañé demasiado – suspiro acariciando el cabello de Sasuke.

-Ahora mismo Airi está justo en medio de nosotros, te salvas por ahora.

Sakura sonrió cansada.

-Descansa – le aconsejó Sasuke – no te preocupes por nada, yo cuidaré de los niños, pero en la noche… me recompensaras.

Sakura le miro sorprendida. ¿Quién era ese comprensivo tipo muy parecido a Sasuke?

Sasuke le sonrió y acarició su cabello.

-Te amo – le susurró.

Sakura le miró aun más sorprendida. Sasuke rara la vez le decía que la amaba, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

-Tenemos una hermosa familia – reconoció Sasuke.

-Demasiado perfecta.

-¿Que esperabas? Son Uchihas.

Fin (L)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Listo! con muchísima ayuda de mi amiga y su sobrino a quien la mayoría de las veces ayudo a cuidarlo jaja (: espero les haiga gustado y pues muchas gracias x leer y comentar :D estoy realmente Jeliz :3

Me dicen que les pareció y pues aww gracias :D

Kimi: estas hipotéticamente loca! Gracias x llenarme de confeti en mi cumpleaños, me costó trabajo quitarme todos los pedazos aunque me bañe como 2 veces D:

Misa Hatake: kakashi es mío jeje (L) ntc! Gracias C:

Chocolatito: grax x tus comentarios! Genial

Chio-miau & sakura nita: los uchihitas dedicado para ustedes :D No sé si sufrió Sasuke, pero créanme cuando pasa en la vida real lo que Hikaru le hacía, si se sufre xD

Megara-1307: Gracias! (L)

I love sasusaku 23 10 28 , DiagmussxKissna & Daisukee: sus comentarios que te dan motivación! Gracias :D

Pd de la pd: yo qiero un Sasuke Uchiha definitivamente! :B

Millones de gracias

Atte

Angiie Hatake Uchiha :B (L)


End file.
